Star
by Hiyo et Loveless
Summary: Sasuke est une star qui est devenu capricieuse. Un jour, son manager décide de l'inscrire à la Gakuren studio Konoha. Ceci est une fic écrite par Hiyo Uchiha et Lovelessnaru-chan
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Dans un studio, en plein cœur de la ville de Konoha, un jeune adolescent de dix sept ans chantait devant un micro. Ses cheveux bruns relevant en pique derrière sa tête, deux mèches encadraient son visage d'une pâleur à égaler la lune. Ses yeux étaient clos et portaient par la musique qui tambourinait dans son casque. Il portait un piercing à lobe de son oreille gauche, un autre sur la langue. Ce jeune adolescent était plutôt grand et vêtu de noir. Un tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort imprimé dessus avec quelque chaîne à certain endroit. Un slim noir moulant ses fesses, des chaînes étaient accrochées sur son jean.

Après quelque minute à écouter la musique, il posa le casque. Le producteur arriva vers le jeune homme tout plein d'espoir

-Alors monsieur Uchiha que pensez-vous de cette musique pour votre nouveau tube ? Demanda le responsable

- Hn… J'ai détesté le son est pitoyable, le rythme est nul, je ne chanterai pas pour vous le temps que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé une musique convenable, dit le brun

Le producteur sortit de la pièce d'enregistrement furibonde maudissant les stars qui devenaient tous capricieux et avec une grosse tête. Un homme regardait l'adolescent avant de soupirer. Ses cheveux bruns attachés en catogan. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate aussi noir que son smoking. Le grand brun prit son téléphone et il composa un numéro

-Allo !... Oui c'est Itachi… Itachi Uchiha j'aimerai que vous preniez mon frère dans votre école de musique… Merci

Le brun raccrocha un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que l'annoncer à son frère qui allait sans doute exploser comme un volcan.

* * *

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! PAF

Ceci est le bruit d'un réveil écrasé contre le mur. Une petite tête blonde s'extirpa difficilement des couettes. Ses cheveux couleurs soleil formaient une auréole dorée, deux magnifiques yeux azurés. Trois traits ornaient ses joues d'une couleur halé. Le blond prit ses couvertures pour les voler au loin dans sa chambre. Aujourd'hui, il entrait dans la célèbre école de musique de tout le pays du feu, la Gakuren studio Konoha. Là-bas, il pourrait enfin montrer son talent d'écrivain.

-Naruto descend vite pour ton petit déjeuner ! s'exclama la voix d'une femme

- J'arrive maman, s'écria le petit blond en rangeant ses dernières affaires dans sa valise ainsi que son carnet de chanson

Le jeune adolescent descendit en trombe avec sa valise orange qu'il posa à l'entrée. Naruto entra dans la cuisine en saluant sa mère de sa vive voix

-Tu es surexcité mon fils, remarqua la jeune femme rousse dont les cheveux arrivés à hauteur du haut de ses fesses. Elle avait de magnifique yeux verts-bleus, ton père sera si fière de toi s'il était encore avec nous aujourd'hui

Une larme ruissela sur la joue de la rousse. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras tellement fort qu'elle manqua de l'étouffer

-Maman… j'étouffe, dit difficilement le blond. La jeune femme lâcha son enfant qui respira fortement pour reprendre son souffle, je crois avoir vu papa d'ailleurs…

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Naruto partit voir et il tomba sur son meilleur ami depuis le bac à sable, Kiba. Ce dernier avait les cheveux châtains partant dans tous les sens, deux tatouages en triangle rouge inversé sur chaque joue.

-Naruto grouille toi, s'écria son ami

Le blond regarda l'heure avant de se grouiller

-Maman j'y vais, s'exclama Naruto

Les deux amis partirent en courant dans le bus qui les conduira à l'école.

* * *

Dans un appartement riche de la ville de Konoha, un brun maudissait son grand frère de lui avoir fait cela dans son dos sans son autorisation.

-Allons Sasuke ce n'est pas si terrible, essaya Itachi

- Nii-san je suis une star ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans une école de musique avec des amateurs, s'écria le brun

- Oui une star à problème. Tu te crois tout permis même de critiquer le boulot des producteurs, une chance que les médias ignorent tout de ton comportement que je qualifierai d'enfant pourri gâté donc tu iras dans ce lycée que tu le veuilles ou non, s'exclama l'aîné

- Je te déteste, cracha le cadet enfin de claquer la porte de sa chambre

- Un jour, tu me remercieras, soupira Itachi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Naruto et Kiba grimpèrent tous les deux dans le bus et s'assirent tout au fond.

-Ouf, on a eu de la chance de ne pas rater ce fichu bus, sinon on aurait dû se taper le chemin à pied.

-Ouai, c'est vrai que ça fait une trotte jusqu'au lycée, dit le blond en rigolant.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le bus , il y avait que des chuchotements indiscrets.

Naruto interpella une jeune fille qui était juste devant eux.

-Psst qu'est qui se passe ici ? C'est bien silencieux tout à coup.

-Tu n'est pas au courant ? Apparement le grand Sasuke Uchiha va entrer dans notre lycée cool non ?

Naruto se retourna vers Kiba.

-Sasuke Uchiha ? Tu connais ?

-Sasuke ? Bien sûr ma grande sœur est fan de ce mec. C'est un chanteur connu et réputé pour être de la grande lignée des Uchiha, la famille la plus riche du monde !

-Sérieux ?

-Ouai, pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il vient étudier dans notre lycée.

-C'est vrai?! Ma sœur va être folle de rage. Dit Kiba en rigolant

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter en se disputant gentiment comme tout les matins.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

-Oui, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça Sasuke, alors ne discute pas et monte.

Le cadet monta dans la Ferrari rouge flamboyante.

-Iln' y avait pas plus voyant ?

-Malheureusement... non...

-Humpf... tu m'énerve... dit le plus jeune en croisant les bras.

-Oui je sais .. répondit l'ainé

Itachi mit le contact et fit rugir le moteur. Il sourit, fière, de sa toute nouvelle voiture qu'il avait reçu pour son 23 ème anniversaire. Il démarra et prit la direction du lycée.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent du bus les mains dans les poches, il avait été admis dans ce nouveau lycée car ils avaient passé un concours et ils avaient été reçu sans savoir leurs résultats. Et pourtant ils s'en foutaient, ils étaient juste heureux d'être admis dans ce lycée hyper connu.

Une foule régnait devant la grille du lycée, en même temps c'était normal. C'est la rentrée des classes.

J'essayais d'atteindre le tableau comme toute les rentrées, Kiba attendait devant le portail alors que moi j'allais voir les classes, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde poussait tellement fort que je failli tomber par terre mais au lieu d'atterrir sur le sol j'atterris dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je me retourna et fit face à deux orbes noirs qui me scrutait.

-M-merci.. dis le petit blond

-Il y a pas de quoi.

Le blond se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais manque de bol il y avait quelqu'un de plus grand devant lui et soupira. Il vit le jeune homme qui l'avait rattrapé s'approcher de lui.

-Ton nom ?

-Hein ?

-Tu veux que je te dise ta classe ou tu veux prendre le risque d'être en retard le premier jour de la rentrée ?

-Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bien Naruto tu es en seconde C

-S'il vous plaît gentil monsieur beaucoup plus grand que moi pouvez vous regardez Inuzuka Kiba aussi ?

-Itachi.

-Hein ?

-Itachi, je m'appelle Itachi ravi de te rencontrer Naruto.

-Ah.. De même, dit le blond en serrant la main du brun

-Ton ami est dans la même classe que toi.

-Merci beaucoup Itachi, j'espère vous revoir un jour.

-De rien, à la prochaine, blondinet.

Naruto retraversa la foule et n'eut aucun mal à se glisser entre toutes ces personnes. Quand il sortit Kiba se jeta sur lui et le prit par les épaules.

-On est dans la même classe rassure moi !?

-Oui t'inquiète pas Kiba on est bien dans la même classe.

-Ouf.. merci Kami-sama

Un brouhaha se fit entendre aux grilles de l'école.

-Haha! C'est l'arrivée de la grande star. Dit Kiba

Le blond soupira il n'avait aucune envie de voir des filles crier et bavait sur une star prétentieuse.

-On y va, on doit passer chez la directrice avant d'aller en cours.

-Ok.. répondit Kiba

* * *

-Hiiiii c'est Sasuke Uchiha, cria une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds

-Sasukkkkeee, cria une autre

Le brun soupira et regarda la foule devant le tableau ou les classes étaient réparties. Il repéra vite son grand frère dans cet immense cohue. Il voulait se glisser à travers les personnes mais ressortis vite à cause de quelque main un peu trop baladeuse sur ses fesses. Itachi le remarqua et sortit de la foule.

-Alors je suis dans quelle classe ? Demanda le cadet

-Héhé dans la seconde C, je suis sûr que tu vas t'amuser, dit Itachi en rigolant.

-Ouai c'est ça... Moque toi.

-Aucunement mon attention Sasuke.

L'aîné sourit face au comportement de Sasuke. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir les classes ensemble.

* * *

Pendant ce temps un petit blond toqua à la porte qui menait au bureau de la principale.

-Entrée c'est ouvert. Répondit une voix de femme.

-J-je connais cette voix... dit le blond

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et cria :

-MAMIIIIIIE TSUNADEE

Il se prit un vase en pleine figure. Quand la dame se rendit compte ce qu'elle avait fait elle ria. Pendant que Kiba accourait pour voir si le blond allait bien.

-Hahaha Naruto ? désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnu, dit la femme en riant

-Vous l'avez tué ! Se lamenta Kiba

-Mais non, c'est un dur, il va se relever.

-Hey la vieille, tu fais toujours aussi mal, dit le blond en se relevant et en frottant ses vêtements.

-Naruto tu es vivant ! Dit Kiba en remerciant le bon dieu qui veillait sur eux.

-Comment ça va mon grand ? Je n'avais plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment..

-Oui désolé mamie Tsunade en ce moment je suis plutôt occupé... Répondit Naruto en grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Oui mais bon... je m'inquiétais moi..

-Attendez, je ne comprends plus rien : Mamie ? Ensuite plus de nouvelles ? Et Naruto qui a reçu un vase en pleine tronche et qui est encore vivant ? On peut m'expliquer ?

-Je te raconterai plus tard Kiba c'est une longue histoire

-Vous êtes venu chercher vos emplois du temps et votre carnet ?

-Tout a fait !

-J'ai vu vos talents, toi Naruto en temps que auteur-compositeur vraiment talentueux et toi Kiba à la guitare tu es vraiment le meilleur. Je suis heureuse de vous accueillir dans ce lycée je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser et de progresser dans la musique. Tenez vos emplois du temps et vos carnets. Bonne chance.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent ce qui était sur le bureau de Tsunade. Ils la remercièrent et sortirent en discutant.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-Je me demande si je ne suis pas tombé dans une classe de taré.

-Mais non... je suis sûr que tu va aimer ta classe.

-Oui c'est ça...

Itachi vit une petite tête blonde au bout du couloir, il sourit et les deux frères entrèrent dans le bureau.

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama, dit l'aîné

-Hn... dit Sasuke

-Bien le bonjour vous deux. Tiens je t'ai préparé ton emploi du temps et ton carnet. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller en classe maintenant.

-Ah... répondit le cadet.

Itachi lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Merci.. dit Sasuke dans un gémissement de douleur

-Mais de rien voyons. Passe une bonne année

Les deux frères sortirent sans un mot et traversèrent les couloirs à la recherche du point de rassemblement. La cour du lycée était pleine de gens donc ils conclurent que c'était ici. Ils virent Tsunade et une dizaine de profs sur l'estrade. Ils se mêlèrent dans la foule de gens et écoutèrent.

-Bonjour à tous, bienvenue à tous les nouveaux talents qui rejoignent ce lycée je suis Tsunade, la directrice, quelque soit votre catégorie : Chanteurs, musiciens ou encore auteurs-compositeurs je vous souhaite de bien vous amuser et de passer une très bonne année en compagnie de nos professeurs.

Voici la répartition des classes, Seconde A : avec Asuma Sarutobi, Seconde B : avec Kurenai Yûhi, Seconde C : avec Kakashi Hatake et Seconde D : avec Gai Maito.

-Kakashi Hatake, c'est qui ? Tu connais ? Demanda le cadet

-Non... répondit l'aîné

-Maintenant que vous savez vos classes et avec quel professeur vous êtes. Veuillez rejoindre vos salles de cours. Annonça Tsunade

Tout le monde se dispersa et alla vers leurs classes.

-A toi de jouer, maintenant p'tit frère. Dit Itachi en ébouriffant les cheveux du cadet.

Sasuke grogna et se dirigea vers sa classe. Il entra et un silence se fit dans la salle, il soupira et regarda le prof qui lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal »

-Bon maintenant tout le monde dehors, cria le prof.

-Heiin ?

-Dehors, sans poser de questions.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe sans un mot.

-Bien, je suis Kakashi Hatake, prof de lettres et votre prof principal pour cette année, et comme cette classe et plutôt bruyante je vais vous classer par ordre alphabétique. C'est à vous de voir maintenant, si vous êtes toujours aussi bruyant vous garderez la même place, mais si vous devenez calme au cours de l'année vous pourrez changer de place.

Les élèves écoutèrent attentivement. Le prof appela les élèves un par un. Arrivé au U :

-Uzumaki ? Appela Kakashi

Le blond entra dans la salle il avait eu la place du fond à cause de son nom. Il regarda Kiba qui, lui, était à côté d'une fille plutôt mignonne.

-Uchiha ? Appela le prof

Tout le monde le regarda entrer et quand il vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, le brun soupira et avança d'un pas lent. Le blond qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver sursauta quand il entendit la chaise à côté de lui être retirée, il leva la tête et découvrit la jeune star. Ce qui le préoccupait c'était ces yeux ils les avaient déjà vu quelque part. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se lever et de tendre la main.

-Salut, je suis Naruto Uzumaki !

Le brun leva le regard sur le petit blond et hocha la tête, et quand il vit la main tendue il soupira et s'assit ignorant le blond. Naruto vexé du comportement de la star l'ignora lui aussi.

-Bon maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, vous allez devoir passez une épreuve. Pas n'importe qu'elle épreuve, vous ferez équipe avec votre voisin de table. Et cette épreuve va décider de si vous êtes digne d'être dans cette école, celui ou celle qui la loupe sera renvoyée.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2**_

Naruto soupira pour la énième fois, non pas que l'examen l'énervait, c'était plutôt un brun qui lui servait de partenaire qui le soulait au point qu'il allait commettre un meurtre.

Sasuke ne faisait aucun effort et c'était gênant pour le blond qui ne voulait pas être renvoyé tout cela à cause d'une star capricieuse qui ne voulait même pas venir ici

Flash back

L'annonce avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Tous les élèves stressaient sauf un Sasuke Uchiha qui voyait en cela une opportunité de quitter ce lycée d'amateur et de reprendre sa vie de star là où il l'avait. Il ne pensait que vaguement à son « partenaire » de toute façon, le brun s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise.

Naruto était statufié devant ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir l'examen. Il devait composer par équipe de deux, une chanson ou une musique. Toute la classe allait sans doute écouter ce qu'il allait écrire. Rien quand y pensant il était nerveux.

-Ne stresse pas de toute façon je ne ferai rien, répliqua la voix de son voisin

Naruto écarquilla les yeux pour deux raisons. La première il daignait à lui parler et la deuxième, comment ça il ne fera rien. C'est un travail par équipe et en plus à deux.

-Comment ça ? demanda le blond

- Je n'avais de toute façon pas d'être là donc voilà une bonne façon de me faire renvoyer, répondit la star

Naruto n'en revenait pas ce bâtard prétentieux veut le faire renvoyer avec lui. Alors là il était hors de question surtout que sa mère compte sur lui pour y arriver. La sonnerie retentit entre les murs de l'établissement. Le blond sortit furibonde de la salle allant voir la mamie Tsunade.

L'auteur-compositeur frappa la porte prête à en découdre. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau

-Mamie Tsunade, je veux changer de partenaire, s'exclama Naruto

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire d'exception pour toi et dis toi que c'est une aventure supplémentaire, sourit la directrice

- Oui mais mon partenaire est Sasuke Uchiha et il ne veut pas bosser et si lui échoue, il m'entraîne aussi, s'écria le blond, et je n'ai pas envie que à cause d'une star à la noix je loupe mon année ici

- Oui mais Naruto je ne peux vraiment rien faire, répondit la vieille femme en posant son menton sur ses mains

Naruto soupira pour partir de la pièce en claquant la porte

Fin du flash back

Le blond était assis sur une table de la cour avec son petit carnet de chanson. Le soleil déclinait annonçant la fin de la première journée. Naruto écrit les paroles d'une chanson laissant ses pensées se posaient sur le papier.

Sasuke en avait marre de toutes ses furies qui lui couraient après dans l'espoir que peut-être il leur chanterait une chanson. Le brun sortit prendre l'air. Le soleil se couchait délivrant ses couleurs de feu. Il s'assit sur une table attendant le repas du soir. La star regarda la cour jusqu'à voir son voisin de classe sur un cahier à écrire. Sasuke essaya de se souvenir de son nom, il savait que le blond avait un nom d'aliment mais lequel « Takoyaki ? » non, « Ramens ? » non plus.

Bon de toute façon il s'en fichait. Seulement il décida par simple curiosité de voir ce qu'il faisait

Naruto se laissait guider par les paroles de la nouvelle chanson et si ce crétin de Sasuke ne la chantait pas il le ferait à sa place point barre.

-Tu écris une chanson, souffla une voix derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. L'auteur-compositeur ferma brusquement son carnet et se retourna pour voir la star en personne

- Et alors cela te fait quoi ? dit Naruto

- Je me demandai juste ce que tu faisais, pas besoin de te mettre sur la défensive et pourquoi tu écris alors que je ne chanterai pas

- Ce n'est pas pour _toi_ que j'écris mais pour moi tu n'es pas forcément le centre de la terre, s'exclama le blond

- Hn… Allez laisse moi voir, répliqua Sasuke en lui piquant son carnet et il ouvrit une page au hasard et il y lit à haute voix,

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_

_No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret_

_There is a fire inside that has started a riot about explode into flames_

_Where is your god?_

_Where is your god?_

_Where is your god?_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for myself_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead or alive to live alone…_

Sasuke n'en revenait pas les paroles le transperçaient de l'intérieur comme une arme. Il ressentait de l'émotion dans cet écrit comme si on parler à son âme il ne manquait plus que la musique et le rythme des paroles et la chanson sera parfaite. Naruto profita que le brun ait baissé sa garde pour reprendre son carnet et repartir en courant jusqu'à sa chambre

Le blond se sentit blesser quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait lu son carnet de chanson. Il courut dans les couloirs de l'internat pour rentrer dans sa future chambre. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui son camarade de chambré était absent. Naruto cala son carnet contre lui. La chanson… La chanson que Sasuke avait « chantée » lui était tellement nostalgique. Il ouvrit à la page le titre était « Hurricane » cela signifiait « ouragan » comme celui qui avait dévasté sa famille…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un. Naruto cacha vite son carnet sous son oreiller. Il alla à la porte pour voir son colocataire et il écarquilla les yeux

-Dîtes moi que je rêve, souffla le blond devant lui il y avait l'illustre Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Après la disparition de Naruto, la star soupira, après tout ce n'était qu'un carnet avec des chansons pourquoi le blond s'est énervé sur lui pour ensuite partir comme un voleur. Il ne connaissait pas son identité ou il le sait et il s'en fiche totalement… Un autre soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke puis il partit pour l'internat et s'allonger sur son lit, espérant ne pas tomber sur un de ses fans hystériques.

Le brun traversa les couloirs pour arriver à sa future chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et il vit rapidement son colocataire se presser pour ranger quelque chose « surement un magasin porno » se dit le brun mais ce dernier fut surpris de voir Naruto devant lui… Sasuke revêtit vite son masque de neutralité

-Dîtes moi que je rêve, souffla le blond…

* * *

A suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Star**

- dîtes moi que je rêve...

_28 secondes plus tard_

- Vous le faîtes exprès ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Naruto.

-Je parle du mec avec qui je ne partagerai jamais ma chambre

- Naruto ne fait pas le gamin... dit la femme en soupirant

-Je ne fait pas le gamin c'est juste que je ne le veux pas comme colocataire de chambre

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos noms sont proches. Et estime toi heureux beaucoup de personnes voudrait ta place.

- Bah mettait les à ma pla...

Le blond n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bouquin lancer à pleine vitesse atterri dans sa figure. Il tomba à le renverse. Tsunade se leva rouge de colère.

- Naruto, je ne peux toujours pas faire d'exception pour toi, ai-je été claire ?

Le jeune Uzumaki se leva et sortit du bureau énervé et surtout très triste de n'avoir pas pu convaincre Tsunade de changer de partenaire et de colocataire. Il soupira et n'ayant aucune envie de rentrer, il sortit prendre l'air.

- J'ai fait ma part du travail, je veux ma récompense.

- Mais tout a fait Tsunade, vous l'avez amplement mérité, répondit un ombre derrière la porte.

* * *

- Grr elle m'énerve... pourquoi ai-je un partenaire stupide et un colocataire stupide... ah non c'est la même personne avec un égaux surdimensionné.

- C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Le blond se retourna stupéfait que le brun l'est entendu.

- Oui et alors ?

- Ce n'est pas très bien de parler dans le dos des gens

-Je fais ce que je veux cela ne te regarde pas

-Oh que si ça me regarde parce là tu parles de moi.

- C'est le principe de parler sur quelqu'un...dans son dos

Sasuke approcha sa main de la joue du blond

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas … et puis qu'est ce que t'as d'un coup ? La star la plus prétentieuse du monde est devenue gentille et prévenante avec un amateur comme moi...

Le blond recula. Et le brun prit la parole.

-Ton carnet...

Naruto s'horrifia son carnet était resté sous son oreiller et Sasuke l'avait vu le ranger se pourrait-il que...

- Rends le moi...

- Te rendre quoi? mon chère Uzumaki...

- Fait pas l'innocent Uchiha, je veux mon carnet, dit le blond énervé

- héhé viens chercher le trouillard

Les deux garçons se batèrent une bonne demie heure avant que Tsunade et Kakashi interviennent pour les arrêter.

* * *

La pluie battait contre la fenêtre de l'infirmerie un samedi après midi vers 15h30

- C'est de ta faute si on est coincé ici ce weekend, grogna le blond

- Ah ouai ? je ne l'avais même pas ton carnet, je n'y ai pas touché donc c'est pas de ma faute

- Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à bout on ne serai pas ici à s'ennuyer

Le brun soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieur

- ça me coûte de dire ça mais je suis vraiment...

- Oui je sais désolé... moi aussi

Le blond avec sa main de libre piocha dans la coupelle à bonbons de l'infirmerie, il pêcha un bonbon orange

- Donne moi en un aussi

- Viens chercher

- Eh baka si tu n'as pas remarqué, j'ai un poignet cassé alors fait un effort

- La flemme

Le blond ria alors que le brun grogna et embêta Naruto en lui jettant des bouts de papier de sa main gauche

- C'est pas fini ce bordel, cria Tsunade

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se calmèrent. Kakashi entra et regarda les deux garçons.

- Ahh... vous êtes beau comme ça... qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

- On est désolé Kakashi sensei, dit Naruto, on ne le fera plus.

- J'espère pour vous, on a contacté ta mère Naruto et toi Sasuke ton frère. Vous resterez ici dans vos chambres ce weekend

- Oh non pitié pas avec lui, gémit Naruto

- Ne me laissez pas avec lui je vais commettre un meurtre, dit Sasuke sur un ton froid

Kakashi soupira, franchement ces deux là était de vrais têtes à claque. Il se leva.

- Si vous n'obtenez pas au dessus de 15 pour l'examen je me chargerai moi même de vos cas en vous renvoyant. Sur ceux bonne chance messieurs...

Cette nouvelle pétrifia d'effroi les deux jeunes hommes au dessus de 15... déjà 10 c'était beaucoup.

-Si on veut réussir on devra la jouer parfait Uchiha

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord..

Le blond regarda Sasuke plein d'espoir, mais il refusa catégoriquement.

- Fais le pour moi alors..

- Tu n'es qu'un amateur, ça ne m'intéresse pas ..

- Allez Sasuke fais-le !

- Non à point c'est tout

Le blond était furibond, il ne voulait pas rater sa scolarité à cause d'une star prétentieuse. Il s'énerva et prit la star par le col.

-Ecoutes moi bien Uchiha... je ne veux pas rater ma scolarité juste parce qu'une stupide star comme toi ne veux pas chanter. Fais le ou sinon tu l'auras sur la conscience jusqu'à ta mort.

Naruto ce leva et sortit de la pièce laissant un Sasuke confus de la soudaine colère du blond. Le blond malgré ses blessures, réussit à atteindre sa chambre et à s'y enfermer il leva son oreiller et vit que son journal était là ou il l'avait mis toute à l'heure.

- Alors il avait dit vrai...

Il prit un stylo et écrivit :

_I looked and beheld the summer sky …_

_Although really, I'm afraid of what I expect..._

_my smile is really important for you ? _

_I looked up and shouted to the summer sky …_

_sky so blue,_

_You have yet to learn what sadness_

_Then you realize just what pain_

_Even the feelings I have for you,_

_Must be expressed with words..._

Il voulait continuer mais sa main ne voulait pas, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage, la douleur de ses plaies intérieurs et extérieurs le fit souffrir. Il voulait hurler mais il se retint. Il regarda son carnet :

_While you awaken from a dream_

_ you have moved into an unknown world,_

_Spread your wings and fly!_

Le blond avait la suite il l'écrivit mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- QUOI ?! répondit le blond furieux qu'on l'ai déranger

- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta mère maintenant Naruto ?

- Ah je suis désolé maman...

- Que s'est il passé ?

- Ce Sasuke Uchiha a lu mon carnet...

- Vraiment ? Ce carnet que tu n'as jamais voulu me montrer ? Ni à moi ni à ton père ?

- Oui maman c'est pour ça que je me suis un peu énervé je suis vraiment dés...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon chéri, coupa Kushina, ne t'inquiètes pas surtout rétablis toi vite et réussis ce concours ok ? Maman t'aime très fort

- Tu me manques...

- Tu me manques aussi mon chéri... reviens me voir bientôt

bip... bip...

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'Uchih,a le blond sursauta quand il vit la star entrer et prendre place sur le lit en face .

- J'écoute...

- T'écoute quoi ?

- La chanson

- Jamais ! T'as dit que tu ne chanterai pas.

Le brun regarda Naruto avec un regard déterminé alors le blond fut obligé de jouer. Il se souvint du rythme.

_You always say if you could fly, you never would come back_

_You have eyes for that blue sky, the sky so blue_

_You have yet to learn what sadness_

_Then you realize just what pain_

_Even the feelings I have for you,_

_Must be expressed with words_

_While you awaken from a dream you have moved into an unknown world,_

_Spread your wings and fly!_

_You always say if you could fly, you never would come back_

_You have eyes for that blue sky, the sky so blue_

_You know you can do it, you will find what you are looking for both,_

_Then continues to try to free yourself_

_And flies toward the blue sky, the sky so blue_

_And flies toward the blue sky, the sky so blue_

_And flies toward the blue sky, the sky so blue_

Sasuke sourit...

- Cette chanson on l'appellera _Blue bird..._

_- _ça veut dire que...

_- oui... _on va gagner ce concours haut la main!

* * *

A suivre ... ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! on va répondre à quelque rewiews**

**Umiko: **Ce sont des chansons qui existe déjà pour le chapitre 2 c'est "Hurrican" de 30 second to mars et dans le chapitre 3 c'est blue bird version anglais

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto stressait. Il avait passé leur épreuve Sasuke avait bien appris la chanson « Blue Bird » il se souvenait encore du calvaire des répétitions surtout que le brun profitait de sa situation avec des « Uzumaki j'ai besoin de boire pour ma voix » ou encore « Uzumaki je t'ai dis que je ne mangeai pas les aliments sucrés » et pire encore « Uzumaki je ne mange pas de ramens cela me fait grossir et c'est dégelasse » Naruto avait frappé violemment Sasuke à ce dernier mot car pour le petit blond les ramens étaient les paroles de Kami-sama dans la nourriture. Malgré des petits désaccords culinaire et autre, les deux garçons avaient enfin fini de préparer la chanson pour l'épreuve il ne restait que d'obtenir au dessus de 15… Ce qui était une autre affaire.

Naruto priait pour que Sasuke ne l'ait pas abandonné au dernier moment refusant de chanter. Le blond stressait devant la salle d'examen n'étant que auteur-compositeur il n'avait pas le droit de voir se que fait son partenaire. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur la star.

-Alors ? demanda Naruto

- C'est bon, répondit le brun

- C'est bon ? répéta le blond avec un drôle de regard

- Il ne reste qu'à attendre les notes Usuratonkashi, soupira Sasuke, maintenant je veux être seul

Naruto regardait la star partir dans les couloirs avec une démarche charismatique, les mains dans les poches. Le blond se demandait pourquoi Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit ce qui c'était passé dans la salle et l'angoisse de l'auteur compositeur prit le dessus

« Et si Sasuke avait loupé ou s'il avait fait une fausse note… Oh non on n'a pas réussit… » Paniqua Naruto

Sasuke marchait dans les couloirs sans but. Un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il était sur que Naruto allait rappliquer dans les quelques secondes à venir

-UCHIWA ! s'écria la voix familière de Naruto qui courait dans les couloirs

Sasuke ne daigna pas à se retourner et une poigne l'attrapa les épaules

-Teme tu as tout fait rater c'est ça ! s'exclama Naruto

Le brun ne répondit pas, laissant juste un sourire sur ses lèvres c'était toujours un plaisir pour lui d'embêter le petit blond. Ce dernier partit au quart de tour

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu te faire confiance surtout que tu m'as dis qu'on y arriverait mais comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide, marmonna Naruto, c'est vrai que tu ne voulais pas venir ici et que je ne suis qu'un amateur dans ce milieu mais je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu t'es défilé…

- Car je ne l'ai pas fait, le coupa Sasuke, je l'ai chanté ta chanson, je t'avais dis qu'on arriverait à avoir l'épreuve. Surtout que d'un côté si je suis quelqu'un de parole et si j'échouais à cette épreuve ce serai un peu renier qui j'étais

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis il frappa violemment Sasuke au visage

-Teme ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ? S'énerva le blond, tu ne sais pas que j'ai stressé comme un malade derrière cette porte

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, sourit la star

- Jamais de la vie Uchiwa je m'inquiétais juste de savoir si je devais préparer ma valise ou non pour éviter que j'aie à te tuer, répondit l'auteur-compositeur

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu resteras, répliqua le brun

Ce dernier repartit laissant Naruto de nouveau seul dans les couloirs avec ses songes.

- Baka, souffla le blond

Les cours de musique était de plus en plus mouvementé tandis tous les élèves étaient assis. Les filles gloussaient dans leur coin car pour elle ce cours était le meilleur cours du lycée. En effet, chaque élève doit soit jouer une chanson avec un instrument ou chanter devant les autres étudiants. Pour les filles, cette matière était une aubaine, elles avaient droits à un concert privé de la célèbre star Sasuke Uchiha. Seulement la dite star était absente ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba soupira depuis quelque temps il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Naruto et Sasuke.

-Vous voilà enfin vu que vous êtes en retard pour mon cours vous allez tous les deux chantaient une chanson, conclut le professeur c'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, des yeux d'un rouge vermeille.

Les filles s'esclaffèrent hâte d'entendre la voix de leur idole tandis que d'autre jalouser le blond d'avoir un duo avec la star

-Kurenai-sensei on est désolé mais la directrice voulait nous voir, expliqua Naruto

- N'empêche que vous allez chanter en duo, répliqua le professeur et sa voix refusait toute objection, d'ailleurs monsieur Uzumaki, vu que vous êtes un auteur-compositeur vous allez nous présenter une de vos chanson en duo

Naruto tremblait tandis que Sasuke soupira.

-Tu as au moins un duo Uzumaki ? demanda le brun

- Oui mais il n'est pas au point, répondit Naruto

- Tant pis, il fallait arriver à l'heure, intervint Kurenai-sensei

L'auteur-compositeur sortit son carnet et il trouva sa page sur le duo le titre était « Wired life »

_Wired_

_A soft as nimbly dancing butterfly_

(Une mou comme dansant prestement papillon)

_A wondrous light hangs in the atmosphere_

(Une merveilleuse lumière accroche dans l'ambiance)

_This place is a totally different world_

_(Cet endroit est un monde totalement différent)_

_The speed of my fall does not change_

_(La vitesse de ma chute ne change pas)_

_Cut the rope_

_(couper la corde)_

_Cut the rope_

___(couper la corde)_

_Cut the rope_

___(couper la corde)_

_Cut the rope_

___(couper la corde)_

_Cut the rope_

___(couper la corde)_

_Cut the rope_

___(couper la corde)_

_The value of the numbers in my head_

_(La valeur des nombres dans ma tête)_

_Spiral upward rapidity_

_(Rapidité spirale ascendante)_

_I still haven't realize my grave mistake_

_(Je n'ai pas encore réalisé ma grave erreur)_

_Faintly sparkling blue wires_

_(Légèrement mousseux fils bleus)_

_Connect one person to another_

_(Connectez une personne à l'autre)_

_They look beautiful, almost like silk threads_

_(Ils ont l'air magnifique, presque comme des fils de soie)_

_Could they be the chain also know as "late"?_

_(Pourraient-ils être la chaîne savons aussi comme «en retard»?)_

_I'm searching but I become entwined_

_(Je suis à la recherche mais je deviens enlacés)_

_And unable to reach my destination_

_(Et incapables d'atteindre ma destination)_

_What is wired life?_

_(Quel est le câble de la vie?)_

_That it cannot be evolved_

_(Qui ne peut pas se dégager)_

_How foolish and beautiful this is_

_(Quelle folie et c'est beau)_

_Wired life_

_(vie câblé)_

_I'm searching but I become entwined_

_(Je suis à la recherche mais je deviens enlacés)_

_And unable to reach my destination_

_(Et incapables d'atteindre ma destination)_

_What is wired life?_

_(Quel est le câblé de vie?)_

_That it cannot be evolved_

_(_Qui ne peut pas se dégager)

_How foolish and beautiful this is_

_(Quelle folie et c'est beau)_

_There is wired life_

_(Il est câblé à vie)_

La musique se finit les deux chanteurs avaient leurs voix qui s'harmoniait à merveille d'un côté la voix douce et enchanteresse de Naruto et la voix portante de Sasuke. Le professeur n'en revenait pas elle ne s'attendait pas à une chanson comme celle là surtout pour des premières années

- Allez-vous assoir, dit Kurenai-sensei. Dans la salle, les cris des fan-girl retentissent se bagarrant pour être à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier décida de s'assoir juste à côté de Naruto qui se reçut les foudres de nombreuses femmes.

Le cours se passait s'en incidence. Kurenai-sensei reçut la visite de Kakashi pour les résultats des épreuves

-Les partenaires Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto Uzumaki… Cita le professeur faisant stressait le blond… 17,5/20 vous restez à la Gakuren studio Konoha

Naruto souffla son aventure n'était pas fini, il se tourna vers Sasuke

- Merci, dit le blond

- C'est toi qui a écrit la chanson je n'ai fait que de la chanter, répondit le brun

- Quand même merci, sourit Naruto

Kurenai regardait les deux garçons et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Il faudrait que je demande à Tsunade si c'est deux-là peuvent-être des partenaires durant leur scolarité leur duo était magnifique je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce ne sont que des élèves de seconde. Notre lycée a bien des chances de les avoir et peut-être que cette année la Gakuren Studio Konoha gagnera la rencontre entre lycée » se dit le professeur.

* * *

A Suivre... :D

Chanson: Wired life ending 2 de Ao no exorcist version anglaise

héhé merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles nous font vraiment très plaisir! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Naruto était fou de joie dans les couloirs du lycée, ils avaient réussis avec 17,5 de moyenne. Il fit la démarche du petit chaperon rouge jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ? Dit Sasuke qui était juste à côté du blond

Naruto ne répondit même pas, tellement il était absorbé par sa bonne humeur, il fit un grand sourire à l'Uchiwa et ouvra la porte de leur chambre. Ils s'essayèrent sur leur lit respectif et se regardèrent. Naruto en souriant et Sasuke toujours avec son masque de froideur.

-Souris pour voir un coup? demanda Naruto

-Pardon ? Répondit Sasuke surpris de la question

-Souris, tu ne souris jamais alors essaye, souris!

-Je n'ai pas une bonne raison pour sourire.

-Ah! Je sais comment on va y remédier.

Naruto prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro il le mit en haut parleurs sur son lit. Une voix de femme répondit.

-Allô ?

-Coucou Maman

-Ah coucou mon chéri, tu as besoin de mon aide ?

-Oui maman j'ai un « ami » qui ne sourit jamais, tu as un moyen pour y remédier ?

-Euhh... personnellement juste ta bonne humeur me fait sourire, c'est mon avis

Le blond regarda Sasuke qui écoutait attentivement ce que disait sa mère

-Et puis-je savoir qui est cette personne ? Serai-ce ton amoureuse?

-Maman tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi! gémit Naruto

-Haha mon chérie tu es un amour passe le moi

-Mais maman …

-Passe le moi j'ai dit !

Le brun secoua la tête, Naruto lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, le brun refusa, alors Le blond prit son téléphone et s'assit sur le lit de Sasuke en le retenant par le bras pour éviter qu'il s'échappe

-Il t'écoute maman

-Qui êtes vous et quel lien avez-vous avec mon fils. ?

-Maman gémit une fois de plus Naruto

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis le partenaire et colocataire de votre fils madame, répondit Sasuke

Il y eut un loooong silence avant que Kushina ne réponde

-Tout les deux vous venez mangez à la maison demain, il n'y a pas de non qui tienne, si vous vous défilez je viendrai personnellement vous mettre la honte devant tout le lycée. Sur ceux à demain les garçons. Bip...bip...

Les deux garçons restèrent bouche bée.

-Euh...je suis dés...

-C'est pas grave, coupa Sasuke

-Mais t'as vu comment est ma mère ? Elle va te faire un interrogatoire sur tout ta vie passé

-ça ne me dérange pas...

-Même Kiba a fui quand il est venu la première fois ! Dit Naruto en essayant de décourager le brun

-Kiba... Qui est-ce ?

-Mon meilleur ami depuis des... Hey ! Change pas de sujet !

Le brun fit un petit sourire en coin vu la facilité à tromper le blond. Il regarda celui-ci qui avait cessé de parler, ses yeux pétillaient et des étoiles scintillaient dans ses beaux iris azurs. Sasuke sursauta quand Naruto commença à crier.

-T'as souris ! Tu as enfin souris ! Haha j'ai réussis !

L'auteur compositeur se leva d'un bond car il voulut annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde que Sasuke Uchiwa avait souri, mais arriver près de la porte le brun se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

-Un mot et t'es mort.

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda Sasuke reculer. Le brun le surveilla mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le blond était déjà parti le crier à tout le monde. Certes, le blond courait vite mais Sasuke le rattrapa facilement dans le grand parc à côté du lycée.

Il bondit sur l'auteur et le plaqua à terre. Il le menaça du regard d'une quelconque fuite. Le blond se tortillait en riant.

-Teme ! Lâche moi !

-Baka, comme si j'allais te lâcher, t'es mort.

-KYYAHH on m'agresse ! Il va me violer ensuite m'arracher les yeux et puis me jeter dans la rue! Aider-moi ! Au secours !

Naruto criait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre à des kilomètres. Le brun résista aux griffures et aux morsures que lui infligeait le petit blond.

-Arrête et tiens toi tranquille un instant.

-Lâche moi et je resterai tranquille

-Haha! Tu rêves je ne vais pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois

Le blond regarda Sasuke surpris, son rire était doux et sincère. Naruto arrêta de se débattre. La star le regarda.

-Tu t'es calmé ?

-Oui.

-Bien, pour demain on va passez voir mon frère comme c'est samedi et qu'on va dîner chez ta mère le soir.

Le blond écoutait attentivement. Le brun lâcha un peu son emprise et continua.

-Donc demain on se retrouve à 9h00 devant le parking du lycée on viendra te prendre.

-Oui

-Tu seras à l'heure ?

Le blond hocha la tête et Sasuke se releva.

-N'oublie pas...

Le brun partait en direction du lycée pour aller prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez lui, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Naruto courait un très grand danger avec la star.

Le lendemain matin

-Pfff un quart d'heure que j'attends, ce baka blond va m'entendre, dit Sasuke

-T'énerve pas il va arriver, répondit Itachi derrière ses ray ban toutes neuves

Et il eut raison car il vit une tête blonde courir à toute allure vers lui. Naruto s'arrêta juste devant lui haletant et cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

-Je.. je s-suis … déso-lé... arriva-t-il à marmonner

-T'as un quart d'heure de retard.

-Oui... je … désolé... dit le blond

Il se redressa et Sasuke resta ébahi par les vêtements que le blond portait, un jean simple mais très classe avec une légère chemise bleu clair sur un tee-shirt blanc comme la neige. Il était tout simplement beau en restant dans la simplicité. Il croisa le regard du jeune compositeur qui lui sourit en regardant ses vêtements.

-Je vais m'occuper de ton style vestimentaire aujourd'hui parce ça urge, dit-il en pointant du doigt les vêtements du brun.

-Oï je t'interdis de critiquer mon style !

Le blond rit, Sasuke portait un jean noir déchiré un peu partout, un tee-shirt noir et une veste en cuir parsemé de quelque chaîne un peu partout. Le style d'un gothique.

-Hé hé gothique, dit le blond en tirant la langue.

-Viens ici que je t'attrape, je vais te faire la peau uzuratonkachi

Le blond se retourna et voulut courir mais buta dans quelque chose plutôt quelqu'un. La personne en question enleva ses lunettes.

-Mais je vous connais ?!

-Tu connais mon frère ?!

-C'est ton frère ?!

-Non c'est la Reine d'Angleterre, répondit Sasuke

-Hein ? qu'est ce que la Reine d'Angleterre viens faire là dedans ?

-Parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment un lycéen

-Hey c'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire

-Vous allez continuer longtemps?

-Oui, hurlèrent les deux garçons

Itachi soupira la journée allait être longue. Ce n'est qu'une demie heure plus tard que les deux garçons se décidèrent à monter. Naruto avait été émerveillé de la porche flambant neuf dans laquelle il allait monter.

-Comment as-tu rencontré mon frère ?

-Ah … par hasard dans la foule à la rentrée il m'as aidé à regarder dans quelle classe j'étais.

-Héhé trop petit ?

-Roh la ferme teme, tu me gonfles avec tes remarques à deux balles.

Sasuke sourit, Itachi qui regardai dans son rétroviseur faillit faire un accident en ayant vu Sasuke sourire.

-Fait attention Nii-san !

-O-oui .. désolé... dit l'aîné troublé

Ils arrivèrent dans le centre ville. Naruto entraîna Sasuke dans toutes sortes de magasin plus bizarre les uns que les autres.

À midi ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant, Naruto avait boudé parce qu'il voulait aller à Ichiraku mais Sasuke n'était pas d'accord , avant d'arrivé au resto Naruto marmonna quelque chose contre Sasuke et ces goûts bizarre qui avait arraché un doux sourire à Itachi.

-Ils ont intérêt à avoir des ramens

-Roh qu'est ce que tu nous soûles avec tes ramens

-Les ramens sont très important pour moi...

Naruto perdit son sourire en repensant à son père. Itachi et Sasuke s'était arrêter et regardait le blond d'un air inquiet. Mais Naruto se reprit vite et il se dirigea vers les deux garçons.

-Allons-y ! dit le blond tout sourire

Ils allèrent tout les trois dans un resto où Naruto a pu manger ses ramens au miso avec un sourire de deux kilomètres. Toute l'après midi se passa bien, dans l'après midi le téléphone du blond sonna.

-Allô ?

-Coucou mon chéri alors ? Ça se passe bien ta journée avec Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Bien sûr !

-Il y a un adulte avec vous j'espère ?

-Maman on n'est plus des bébés

-Oui je sais mais bon

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il y a son frère avec nous...

-Son frère ? Dit lui de venir manger ce soir … se serai chouette ! Allez à tout a l'heure mon chéri

Il raccrocha et s'adressa à Itachi.

-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. j'commence par laquelle ?

-La bonne

-Tu viens manger chez nous ce soir.

-Et la mauvaise ?

-On va tous être intoxiqué...

* * *

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6**_

Naruto redoutait la confrontation entre les Uchiwa et sa mère. Ils étaient devant la maison du blond. Ce dernier avançait comme un condamné vers sa demeure tandis que les deux frères regardaient le compositeur d'un œil estomaqué. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Naruto semblait apeuré.

A peine eut-il franchement la porte qu'un Naruto retentit dans le hall. Une tornade rousse se jeta sur son fils l'enlaçant fermement.

-Tu m'as manqué mon petit poussin, pleura la jeune femme

- Maman tu m'étouffes, souffla Naruto tandis qu'il vira un peu au bleu

- Oups pardon mon poussin, ria Kushina, oh et voilà tes fameux nouveaux amis… Tiens Itachi c'est toi? Cela fait longtemps

- Bonjour à vous aussi Kushina, répondit l'aîné

- Comment va Mikoto ? demanda la rousse

- Très bien je suis contente de voir que le partenaire de mon fils n'est autre que ton petit frère Sasuke quel heureux hasard je dois dire, sourit la mère de Naruto

- Ce n'était pas un hasard, dit Itachi

- Attendez une seconde ! Stoppa Naruto, vous vous connaissez ! Comment cela se fait…

- Eh bien mon cœur, tu ne te souviens plus de Sasuke? Pourtant petit vous jouez tout le temps ensemble. Je me souviens encore quand tu avais deux ans, Sasuke t'avait tiré la joue en te traitant de « dobe » je crois et une fois une fille était prêt de toi et Sasuke l'avait poussé en disant « C'est mon dobe » à quand je me souviens cela me rend nostalgique, ton père était encore en vie à cette époque. Allez venez ! Je vous ai préparé ma spécialité

- Ne me dîtes pas…

- Des yeux de grenouille avec sa sauce têtard, sourit Kushina

- Elle l'a fait, marmonna Naruto

- Attends Kushina c'est sauce tartare, non ? Paniqua Itachi

- Non tu as mal entendu c'est sauce têtard, les petits de la grenouille en autre, ria la rousse, allez venez vous assoir

Les deux frères comprenaient pourquoi ils allaient finir intoxiquer. Naruto soupirait en se frottant la tempe… Ils s'assirent à table Itachi en face de Kushina et à côté de Naruto et ce dernier avait en face de lui Sasuke. La maîtresse de maison amena sa fameuse recette.

-Voilà les yeux de grenouille sauce têtard, sourit la rousse tandis que Naruto se demandait s'il devait partir avant le massacre, Mon poussin, tu sers nos invités?

Le blond se dit qu'il va se faire tuer. Kushina sourit dans un coin de ses lèvres disant mentalement à son fils « Tu le fais ou je te fou la honte mon petit poussin ». Naruto tremblait il prenait la louche dans la marmite. Le blond prit une bonne cuillère mais d'un côté un petit sourire sadique ornait ses lèvres. Sasuke le remarqua et il se demandait pourquoi Naruto souriait comme cela.

- Bataille de nourriture ! s'exclama le blond balançant la pleine cuillère sur le brun en face de lui. Ce dernier n'évita pas et il se prit le repas sur lui et Naruto reprit une autre louche et il en lança sur Itachi. Kushina ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant la tête des deux Uchiwa surtout celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier était mitigé entre soit tuer le coupable ou se venger, Désolé Teme c'est une des traditions de notre famille je t'avais pourtant prévenu. Quand une personne rentre chez moi elle passe par la case jeter des yeux de grenouille et sauce têtard

- Tu veux dire que j'ai des maudits batraciens sur moi, dobe, fulmina Sasuke

Itachi était encore en mode bug

-Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste des bonbons yeux et de l'eau, ria Naruto, petite vengeance pour les répétitions et le merdier dans lequel tu m'as mis

Kushina n'en put plus elle était entrée dans un fou rire d'enfer tellement la scène était comique. Sasuke entrain de poursuivre Naruto dans la salle à manger avec des bonbons yeux dans ses cheveux ébène.

Le blond s'enferma dans les toilettes tandis que Sasuke tambourinait sur la porte. Naruto en profita pour vider sa vessie dans les toilettes

-Dobe ouvre ! s'exclama le cadet des Uchiwa

- C'est occupé ! répondit Naruto

- Ouvre je te dis ! s'écria Sasuke

- Tu veux me voir faire pipi ou quoi ? demanda le blond

Sasuke se sentit gêné et il attendit que la porte s'ouvre sur un crétin

-Si tu veux Sasuke tu peux aller te laver je t'apporte des vêtements, sourit Kushina

- Hn… Répondit le petit brun

- La salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à l'étage à droite, expliqua la rousse

Sasuke partit en direction de la salle de bain. Naruto sortit après que sa mère lui ait dit que la voie était libre.

-Naruto tu veux bien lui prêter des anciens vêtements à ton père ? demanda Kushina

- D'accord je sais déjà ce que je vais lui passer, sourit narquoisement Naruto

Ce dernier partit dans la chambre de sa mère et il prit un vieux carton des affaires à son père et il prit les vêtements pour ensuite les mettre dans la salle d'eau prenant les anciens habits du brun pour y mettre dans la machine à laver et il y mit vite en route pour bien embêter son partenaire.

Quelque minute plus tard, le reste des habitants de la maison étaient dans le salon parlant de tout et de rien et c'est un Sasuke énervé qui arriva. Il était vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne verte et d'un pantacourt de jogging mauve et des chaussettes qui allaient jusqu'aux bas des genoux. Itachi était à moitié entrain de rire tandis que les Uzumaki eux ne se gêné pas pour se vider les poumons d'un grand fou rire.

-Voilà on a relooké la grande star Sasuke Uchiwa, ria Naruto en prenant une petite photo

- Cela te va à ravir petit frère, sourit Itachi

- C'est vrai on ne te reconnait pas, ajouta le blond

- Je vous déteste, répliqua Sasuke

- Mais oui je sais que tu nous aimes, ria son grand frère

- J'ai commandé de la pizza, intervint Kushina

- Merci kami-sama des ramens on sera encore en vie demain matin, s'exclama Naruto

- De quoi jeune homme ? demanda la rousse

- Non, non rien, ria le blond gêné

- Mouai… Et vous voulez des photos de Naruto quand il était petit ? S'esclaffa la maîtresse de maison

La femme sortit des gros albums de sa bibliothèque. Elle l'ouvrit sur plusieurs photos de Naruto à tout âge. Une photo, on voyait Naruto jouait avec une petite peluche renard

-C'était Kyubi le petit doudou de mon poussin. Je me souviens qu'il ne le quittait jamais d'ailleurs aujourd'hui encore il le garde près de lui

- Attends c'est la peluche avec lequel tu dors tous les soirs, remarqua Sasuke

Flash back

Le premier soir à l'internat

-Je présume que tu prends ce lit, dit Sasuke

- Oui, sourit Naruto en vidant sa valise et le brun vit une petite peluche orange

- Tu as encore une peluche, s'étonna le brun

- C'est mon porte-bonheur, râla le blond, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai mon inspiration

- Tu es un vrai gamin, soupira la star

- Et fière de l'être, ria le compositeur serrant la peluche contre lui et en tirant la langue

Fin du flash back

-Ahahah ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon petit garçon, ria Kushina

- Maman, bouda Naruto

- Assume mon fils, répondit la rousse

DDRRRINNNGGG !

-C'est le livreur ! s'exclama Kushina qui se leva pour aller chercher les pizzas.

Naruto était gêné sa mère lui avait un peu dévoilé sa vie…

La concernée revint avec les cartons de pizza.

-Et voilà maintenant je peux dire bonne appétit, sourit Kushina

Tout le monde prit une part et ils mangeaient en parlant de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien. Naruto et Kushina riaient à gorge déployé et les deux frères riaient un peu plus discrètement.

-Ce soir je vous autorise à rester dormir ici, proposa la rousse, et demain vous pourrez retourner à l'internat tranquillement sans stresse ni rien

- Merci Kushina, répondit Itachi

- Petit problème je n'ai qu'un futon donc Sasuke tu dormiras dans le lit de Naruto, sourit Kushina

* * *

héhé quelle sadique cette Kushina ^^

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

- Vous voulez rire ? Demanda le brun

- Absolument pas

- Mais maman il y a le canapé aussi

- Oui mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Sasuke dorme sur le canapé ou bien tu veux prendre la place sur le divan si confortable mon chérie ?

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite. La jeune femme sourit à son fils.

- Alors maintenant tout le monde au lit, et que ça saute !

Tout le monde rejoint son lit pour un grand sommeil bien mérité, a part peut être les deux garçons.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivés en haut, Naruto ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- Bienvenue dans mon empire, dit l'auteur invitant le brun à avancer.

Il fut émerveillé par la chambre du blond, certes c'était en désordre mais ça respirait le bonheur et la joie, des photos sur les murs et des figurines de manga sur une étagère, il y avait des feuilles éparpillées un peu partout sur son bureau, son étui de guitare était posé juste à côté de son sac de cours et une délicieuse odeur de vanille et d'orange régnaient dans la pièce.

Naruto voyant Sasuke restait fixé sur sa chambre il le poussa, le brun atterrit sur le parquet pendant que le blond riait dans son coin. Il rangea un peu son lit et demanda au brun.

- Tu dors de quel côté ?

- Droit

- Ok...

Naruto mit son réveil pour le lendemain et se mit tranquillement dans son lit alors que le brun le regardait de loin

- Il y a un problème ?

- Tu t'en fous que je dorme dans le même lit que toi ?

- On dors bien dans la même chambre non ? Donc moi je m'en fous complètement

- Mais...

- Bon tu viens dormir ou tu préfères rester debout à me regarder ?

Le brun soupira avant de se glisser dans le lit. Il se mit au bord avant de ramener la couverture sur lui.

- Tu ronfles ? Demanda le blond

Le brun se retourna et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

- Tu crois qu'un Uchiwa ça ronfle ?

- Tu baves ?

- Sa va pas la tête ?!

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil ?

- Tu me prends pour un malade mental ?

- T'es somnambule ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Tu dors au moins ?

- Je ne suis pas un vampire

- Ah bon ?

Le brun soupira pendant que Naruto riait, le blond éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de crier un grand BONNE NUIT TOUT LE MONDE ! Et de s'allonger au côté du brun. Même pas un quart d'heure plus tard:

- Prends pas toute la couverture, chuchota le blond

- Prends pas toute la place alors, grogna le brun

Une bataille de coup de pieds commença. Et un coup de pied par-ci un coup de pied par-là, cela se termina en match nul les deux adversaires étant trop fatigué, s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla en premier et quand il remarqua deux bras qui serrait sa taille il eut le réflexe de se dégager mais comme il était au bord il tomba du lit réveillant la moitié de la maison. Kushina arrive en courant.

- Les garçons ça va ?

Elle vit Sasuke émerger de son sommeil et son fils recroquevillé sous la fenêtre. Elle fonça sur son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sasuke à moitié endormi

- Je n'en sais rien j'ai entendu un gros boum qui venait de votre chambre alors je suis montée.

- Qu'est ce que je faisais dans tes bras ce matin Uchiwa ?

- Bah j'en sais rien j'ai du te prendre pour un grosse peluche, dit le brun en se remettant au lit.

- Vous avez fait des trucs cochons cette nuit c'est pour ça que...

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux garçons la foudroya du regard.

- Bon c'est bon je retire ce que j'ai dit, dépêchez-vous les garçons vous n'êtes pas en avance.

- Oui Maman on arrive

Kushina sortit de la chambre laissant les deux garçons seuls, une fraction de seconde plus tard ils étaient déjà en train de s'étrangler. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils sortirent habillés, coiffés et prêts à partir. Ils virent Itachi sur le canapé lisant le journal et Kushina en train de s'activer pour préparer un délicieux déjeuner.

- Oh les garçons vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui

- Asseyez vous! J'ai préparé un petit déjeuner pour que vous soyez en pleine forme !

- Au secours on va tous mourir, murmura le blond

- Je t'entends mon chou

Naruto soupira et prit la brique de lait sur la table pour s'en servir un grand verre, il en demanda au brun qui refusa.

- C'est bon le lait !

- Mais non c'est dégueux, c'est blanc et pas bon

- Roh mais quelle bébé ! Le lait c'est bon pour les os !

- M'en fiche ! C'est pas bon

- Tsss gamin

- Vous êtes mimi quand vous vous disputez les garçons, intervint Kushina en posant les toasts et le nutella sur la table, pendant que les deux étudiants soupirèrent. Ils mangèrent à leur faim et prirent le sac avant de dire au revoir à la rousse.

- Passez une bonne semaine les enfants.

- J'essaierai de t'appeler mercredi ou quand j'aurai le temps.

- J'espère pour toi mon poussin

Elle embrassa les deux garçons avant de les mettre carrément à la porte. Elle se retourna vers Itachi.

- Tu n'es pas venu pour rien je suppose ?

- Mmh je reconnais la perspicacité des Uzumaki

- Que veux tu ?

- Je suis venu te proposer un marché Kushina

- Et ça concerne les deux garçons je suppose ?

- Tout à fait

- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- Faut les mettre ensemble

Elle fit un grand sourire.

- Avec plaisir tu t'adresses à la bonne personne

- Bien sûr, vous êtes la seule à qui je peux confier cette mission

- Et je l'accepte de bon cœur

- Hé! Hé! A vous de jouer

La jeune femme souria d'un air espiègle et se retourna avec plein d'idées en tête.

- Les garçons en ont à s'en faire, pensa Itachi

Le brun se leva et quitta la maison en souriant, cette fois son frère ne pourras pas se défiler. Il rit il imaginait déjà la tête que les deux garçons feront.

* * *

Au lycée Gakuren Studio

Les deux garçons arrivèrent côte à côte. Sous le regard jalou de quelques filles mécontente. Le blond soupira il détestait de faire remarquer.

- Bon je te retrouve en classe

- Où tu vas ?

- Chercher des livres dans mon casier, je te rejoins plus tard

- ... Ok … te perds pas...

-Pfff me prends pas pour un débile

Le blond s'éloigna laissant le brun sur le cul comme on dit. Naruto alla vers son casier, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver. Il l'ouvrit et des lettres étaient présente. Il soupira depuis qu'il fréquentait le brun il en avait droit tout les jours, des menaces de mort. Tous les jours il pensait à arrêter de fréquenter la star mais il pouvait pas c'était plus fort que lui, son air grognon à chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas il a même finit par s'habituer de sa froideur quand il avait pas envie de parler. Il souria en repensant à toute ces choses qu'il ne vit même pas le brun s'approcher.

- C'est quoi ?

Le petit blond sursauta, mais n'eut pas le temps de cacher le papier... Sasuke l'avait vu. La star prit un air sérieux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C-c'est rien !

Le brun lui prit la lettre et la lit, Naruto profita qu'il était occupé pour essayer de s'enfuir. Mais Sasuke lui tenait son bras. Il força au blond à le regarder, mais celui-ci avait le regard fuyant.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu reçois ces lettres ?

Naruto se força à rester muet et à ne pas parler. Sasuke prit de colère s'en alla en déchirant la lettre. Le blond soupira il préférait qu'ils en parlent tous les deux ce soir. Il prit ses livres et rejoignit sa classe. Sasuke l'évita toute la matinée. Les cours de l'après midi commença, le blond fit passer un bout de papier au brun. La star regarda longuement le papier avant de le prendre et de le lire.

- « tu me boudes ? »

Il prit un stylos dans sa trousse, et écris.

- « ça ne te dérange pas qu'on en parle ce soir ? »

Il le fit passer au blond.

- « ...ok... »

Naruto fit passer le bout de papier que le brun lit avant de le ranger dans sa trousse. Il n'écouta pas le cours trop distrait par la conversation qu'il allait avoir ce soir avec le brun. À la fin des cours, il stressait à mort qu'il ne vit pas Kiba arriver derrière lui.

- Eh Naruto !

- Kiba !

- Tu ne réponds plus quand on t'appelle ?

- Je suis désolé en ce moment je suis plutôt occupé

- Occupé à traîner avec Sasuke Uchiwa et oublié ton meilleur ami ! En même temps je comprends il est plus important que moi. Dit le brun avant de s'en aller.

- Kiba.. a-attends.. !

C'était trop tard son meilleur ami avait déjà disparu dans les grands couloirs du lycée. Il soupira et alla vers sa chambre pour avoir une conversation avec Sasuke.

Une conversation clair et nette. Il entra dans la chambre et vit le brun assit sur son lit un livre dans les mains. Naruto se débarrassa de son sac et s'assit en face de la star.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ce silence de mort fut brisé par le blond.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- T'en reçois depuis que tu me fréquentes c'est ça ?

- Oui...

- Veux-tu arrêter de me fréquenter Naruto ?

- Non j'ai envie de rester avec toi

- En sachant que tu prends un grand risque par mes fans?

- Oui ... Je suis prêt à prendre ce risque

- Si tu y tiens je viendrai à ton enterrement

-Hey bâtard!

* * *

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

Plus les jours passaient plus les deux garçons s'entendaient bien. Au plus grand bonheur de Tsunade de ne plus avoir de blond sur le dos.

Mais au plus grand désarroi de celui-ci car ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec son meilleur ami, il ne répondait pas au téléphone et l'évitait. Cela rendait le blond très triste et Sasuke le remarqua. Alors la star décida d'agir. Pendant l'après midi :

- Tu viens pas ?

- Non je vais faire un tour

- Ok... te perds pas hein ?

- Tu t'inquiète ?

- Non mais comme je suis la dernière personne à qui t'as parlé je pourrai être un suspect

Le brun sourit il savait que le blond s'inquiétait. La star s'éloigna dans les grand couloirs du lycée en recherche d'un personne. Il l'a vis. Alors il s'approcha du garçon.

-Je peux te parler ?

-... C'est urgent ?

-Pour moi oui

Sasuke prit le bras du brun et l'entraîna dans un couloir vide.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne veux rien c'est toi qui dois m'écouter... Kiba non ?

-Oui...

-écoute moi bien, Naruto ne t'a pas abandonné pour moi, c'est qu'en ce moment il a enchaîné quelques événements pas très... Bon en bref ... Il ne t'as pas oublié et ça le rends triste que tu l'évites alors s'il te plaît réconcillez vous et oubliez tout ça... Dit la star avant de s'en aller sans un autre mot.

Il retrouva le blond devant la salle de classe. Il s'approcha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-On a été convoqués chez Kurenai-Sensei je t'attendais pour qu'on aille voir ensemble

-Ah... et tu sais la raison ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et les deux garçons partirent en route pour la salle de musique. Ils ouvrirent la porte et tomba sur la jeune femme aux yeux vermeilles.

-Ah les garçons je vous attendais ! Dit-elle avant de les faire rentrer.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait que quelques élèves assis sur les tables. Ils s'avancèrent et ils s'assirent sur une des tables au fond. Ils virent Kurenai et Tsunade arriver devant.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous ai-je réunis ici ?

Les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres y compris Naruto et Sasuke. La jeune prof s'avança et leur annonça.

-Nous vous avons réunis ici dans le but de vous faire participer au « B.R.A » qui signifie « Battle Run Academy »

Des chuchotements se firent entendre ni le blond ni le brun ne savait de quoi leur Sensei parlait.

-Psst de quoi elle parle ? Demanda Naruto

-J'en sais rien...

-Silence s'il vous plaît, je sais que quelques uns dans la pièce savent ce que c'est. Quelqu'un pourrai me le dire ?

Une jeune fille au cheveux rose leva la main et répondit

-Il s'agit d'un concours ou se mêlent la danse et le chant, ce tournoi permet de réunir plusieurs Academy et ainsi s'affronter dans des battles, L'école qui finit premier obtient le titre de Battle Run.

-Bien Sakura, dit Kurenai, c'est tout à fait ça... nous avons 3 semaines pour vous entraîner, notre objectif... Gagné !

-Pendant ces trois semaines vous allez subir des entraînements physique pour voir si vous êtes capable de tenir le coup une fois là-bas, en bref vous allez souffrir, continua Tsunade en souriant.

-Nous allons vous appelez par catégorie vous vous mettrez là où on vous place sans discuter. Dicta Kurenai.

Le blond soupira, dans quelle pétrin il s'était encore mis ? Ça lui apprendra à être doué. Voyant Naruto s'inquiéter, Sasuke décida de le rassurer.

-Oï crétin ? t'as peur

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur j'ai juste...

-Peur ?

-J'ai dis non !

-T'as peur... ça se voit

-J'ai pas peur teme arrête avec ça !

-Peureux !

-Non enfin juste un peu...

-ça va bien se passer t'inquiète pas

-J'y crois pas ! t'es en train de me réconforter ?

-Non

-Si

-Tss et alors ?

-Merci, dit tout simplement le blond

Sasuke fit un petit sourire en coin et écouta attentivement ce que disait Tsunade et Kurenaï.

-Nous avons enfin la liste ! Alors en auteur compositeur, il y en à qu'un seul qui à la capacité d'écrire de superbe chanson les plus magnifiques les une que les autres, annonça Tsunade, et cet auteur c'est Naruto Uzumaki !

Le blond tellement surpris restait la impassible, il n'arrivait plus à bouger tellement il avait peur que ce soit un rêve. Sasuke le remarqua, sourit et le poussa. Le blond le regarda méchamment avant d'aller voir Tsunade qui le félicita avec un grand sourire,

-Nous avons en chanteur, le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa pour les garçons et la magnifique Sakura Haruno pour les filles.

Sasuke alla rejoindre Naruto sur le podium,

-Passons au musiciens, Kiba Inuzuka à la guitare : simple et électrique, Saï à la batterie, Hinata Hyuga au piano et au violon, Shikamaru Nara au clavier et Sakura qui assurera la guitare basse si besoin. Nous continuons avec les danseurs, Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka et Neji Hyuga. Rendez vous demain, 4 heures, pour le planning des trois prochaines semaines. Vous pouvez disposez.

Kurenai pris Naruto et Sasuke et les emmena dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Vous deux vous êtes très important pour ce concours, dit le Sensei en souriant

-Très important ? Demanda Naruto

-Oui très très très important, vous êtes un duo exceptionnel et compte bien utilisez vos deux talents pour gagner ce concours.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent d'un regard hautain avant de sourire et de regarder la prof.

-Impossible que je travaille avec lui, dit le blond en souriant

-Ton expression et tes mots ne vont pas ensemble, intervint Kurenai, d'toute façon vous êtes obligé donc...

-Bon...ok soupira la star

La jeune femme sourit et partit laissant seul les deux garçons dans la pièce. Ils se questionnèrent du regard, chacun leur tour avant que le brun ne prennent la parole.

-Tu vas assurer ?

-bah bien sûr ! Je suis un Uzumaki ! Et les Uzumaki sont les meilleurs ! Ils n'abandonnent jamais !

-Si tu le dis...

-Bien sûr que je te le dis ! C'est le Gakuren studios qui va remporter ce concours

Sasuke sourit et sortit de la pièce accompagné du blond. Sous les regards jaloux des filles présentes dans la pièce.

-On sort manger un morceau ? Demanda le blond

-Mmh... non je ..me sens pas très … bien... dit Sasuke

Naruto regarda le brun, c'est vrai qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude, on pourrai même le comparait à un fantôme. Le petit blond, prit d'inquiétude se mit en face de la star, et mit sa main sur le front du brun.

-oh... Kami-sama c'est brûlant... viens on va à l'infi...

L'auteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa courte phrase que le brun s'évanoui dans ses bras. Plusieurs élèves venaient l'aider afin de transporter la star jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il y resta attendant que l'infirmière lui donne des détails.

Elle arriva un peu plus tard.

-Votre ami à une grave fièvre il devras rester à l'infirmerie pendant encore quelques jours. Si vous voulait vous pourrez venir le voir après les cours, le soir.

-... ok, dit le blond en soupirant.

Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre, traversant les longs couloirs silencieux du lycée. Oui c'est vrai il était inquiet pour le brun, il avait eu peur sur le coup.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, la nuit allait être longue, surtout pour lui. Il n'arrêtais pas de penser à Sasuke, comment cet Uchiwa a-t-il pu prendre une place si importante dans sa vie ?

Il n'en savais rien... il verrait ça demain car ça ne servait à rien de se torturer la tête pour ça. Et puis il ira parler à Kiba.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

Le blond marchait dans les grand couloirs il avait fini les cours du matin il en profita donc pour aller chercher ses livres pour les cours de l'après midi.

Il arriva à son casier, il l'ouvra et découvrit un bout de papier.

- « J'aimerai te parler après les cours, rejoins moi derrière le parc ce soir à 19h pile, Kiba »

Il soupira et prit la petite feuille dans sa poche. Les cours de l'après midi passa trop vite au goût du blond, beaucoup trop vite. Arriver à 4 heures il rejoint la salle ou il alla chercher son emploie du temps et celui de Sasuke.

-J'ai appris pour Sasuke, dit Tsunade en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto

-Oh... c'est vous la vieille...

-Il va s'en sortir

-Mais oui je ne m'inquiète pas c'est un Uchiwa en même temps

-Oui tu as raison... Passe lui faire un coucou tout à l'heure.

-Oui chef !

Naruto souria avant de partir pour l'infirmerie, il ouvra la porte que l'infirmière lui avait indiqué. Il découvrit le brun allongé sur un lit regardant le ciel bleu.

Il sourit et s'approcha.

-Coucou, tu vas mieux ?

-Bof bof

-J'ai ramené l'emploi du temps...

-Merci Uzumaki, j'te revaudrai ça...

-Pas besoin...

Ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à 18h50, le blond se leva et partit. Il avait dit à Sasuke qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Kiba.

Donc il sortit et arriva derrière le parc qui était étrangement sombre. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt noir.

-il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda le blond

-pfff quel débile tu fait...

-qui êtes vous... ?

Il vit Kiba arriver, il avait l'air triste.

-Kiba ? Demanda Naruto

-désolé, je suis désolé, cria Kiba

-désolé ?

-tu t'es fait avoir beau blond, dit un ombre

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il vit noir. Le blond venait d'être frappé

-Dommage... tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois...

-N-ne lui... faî..te pas tr-op mal.. bégaya un jeune fille

-... Tu as fait du bond boulot Kiba...

Le jeune homme était accroupie par terre... il pleurait, il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-héhé à nous l'Uchiwa, et pour cela ce blond doit disparaître.

* * *

A suivre...

Il y a eu un petit changement maintenant ça seras moi (Hiyo Uchiha) qui fera les chapitres pair :3 et

ce sera Lovelessnaru-chan qui s'occupera des impairs / Merci pour vos reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le lendemain à l'internat, Sasuke se réveilla mais soucieux ce matin. Il était surpris de ne pas avoir entendu Naruto rentrer et s'écria qu'il était heureux de s'être réconcilié avec Kiba. Il se leva et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent… Le lit de Naruto n'était même pas défait alors que par connaissance le blond détestait le faire, c'était toujours la guerre qu'il puisse le faire et c'était après un bon coup de pieds aux fesses que l'auteur le faisait.

Le brun se dit qu'il s'était sans doute passé quelque chose ou il était seulement paranoïaque et que Naruto avait sans doute découché dans la chambre de ce Kiba

« Oui mais c'est quand même bizarre Naruto m'aurait prévenu surtout il m'aurait sauté dessus pour me gueuler et me briser les tympans pour m'affirmer qu'il était réconcilié avec son ami. Plus de doute il lui est arrivé quelque chose et je demanderai au principal concerné… Kiba Inuzuji… Enfin je crois que c'est son nom de famille… Je sais juste que son nom fait chien » pensa Sasuke

* * *

Naruto se sentit vraiment bizarre. Il avait froid et il avait vraiment mal. Le blond se réveilla et il remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce sombre et mal odorante… Sans doute dans une cave. L'auteur essaya de se lever mais il sentit ses membres ligotés par des cordes, l'empêchant de quitter sa position allongé sur le sol avec une petite couverture sous lui.

Soudain, il entendit des voix

-Il doit être réveillé à l'heure qu'il est, dit la voix d'une fille

- Oui commençons l'opération, ria une autre

La porte s'ouvrit sur quatre filles. Naruto avait du mal à voir avec le contre-jour.

-Vous voyez les filles ! Il est réveillé, s'exclama une fille

- Oui on pourra plus s'amuser comme ça, sourit une deuxième

- Mais… Mais pourquoi… Vous faîtes cela… balbutia la troisième

- Tu es stupide ou quoi c'est pour notre star Sasuke qu'on fait tout cela et on doit supprimer toutes les personnes qui ne font que m'empêcher d'avoir ce que je veux, s'écria la première

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Hinata. On doit s'en charger cet imbécile de Kiba se faire avoir de cette façon c'est vraiment pitoyable, ria la quatrième fille

Naruto écarquilla les yeux « Kiba avait prévu que je me fasse enlever par des folles qui ne veulent que Sasuke… Non pas mon meilleur ami… C'est impossible… » Pensa le blond tandis que des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux

-Il pensait qu'on allait l'aider à retirer le blondinet à Sasuke pour qu'il puisse rester avec lui, c'est vraiment pathétique, ria la première, Je me souviens encore comment il nous a supplié de l'aider « Je vous en prie j'en ai marre de voir mon meilleur ami avec cette star prétentieuse et imbu de lui-même » Comment une larve comme lui peut insulter la plus grande star de tous les temps… Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naruto n'en revenait toujours les mots entrèrent dans sa poitrine tel un couteau ne rendant compte que Kiba l'avait trahi pour qu'il puisse être avec lui mais qu'il avait fait confiance au mauvaise personne car celle-ci ne semblait lui vouloir du bien…

- Trêve de bavardage inutile ! Nous avons bien bossé. Regardez-le il est sur le point de pleurer. Sache que ce n'est que le début blondinet et qu'on te fera payer pour avoir osé être assis à côté de Sasuke, de dormir avec lui, d'osé toucher à ce magnifique visage et d'avoir chanté avec lui… Surtout parce que tu es auteur… Moi aussi je le suis et je suis sur que mes chansons sont mieux que les tiennes, ria la fille en s'avançant vers Naruto. Ce dernier put à peu près voir le visage de son ravisseur, elle avait de longs cheveux roux arrivant au milieu du dos, des lunettes marron recouvrant son regard couleur rouge.

Il se souvenait d'elle. Elle s'appelait Karin… « Une chance que moi au moins je me souviens des noms contrairement à quelqu'un dont je ne citerai pas le nom et après c'est moi qu'il traite d'idiot… Je me souviens de quand je l'ai vu…

Flash back

Je marchai tranquillement dans les couloirs pour mon prochain et j'avais accidentellement bousculé quelqu'un vu que je ne pensais qu'à une chose la rencontre entre Sasuke et ma mère et donc je n'avais pas fait attention et je l'avais rencontré… Karin la fane que Sasuke pourrait qualifier de folle dans son carnet des fans les plus hystériques… Et oui Sasuke a un carnet comme celui là pour se dire quelle fille gagne le prix de la fane la plus folle c'est-à-dire celle qu'il doit absolument éviter… Et donc je l'avais bousculé et par malchance j'avais pris mon carnet de chanson avec moi et lors de l'accrochage. Il avait volé vers Karin

-Non mais tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, abruti, s'exclama la rousse

- Pardon je ne regardai pas où j'allai, répondis-je en ressemblant mes affaires

- Hey ! Mais je te reconnais tu es le blondinet qui est avec le grand Sasuke Uchiwa, s'écria Karin

- On peut dire cela

- C'est de ta faute s'il a failli se faire virer du lycée, cracha la fille me laissant pantois

- Comment cela ? Demandai-je

- Oui c'était de ta faute je m'en souviens, tu devais être son partenaire pour l'examen… Elle s'était mise à rire… Je suis sur que Sasuke a utilisé une chanson que son producteur avait fait pour lui pour pouvoir rester au lycée car le grand Sasuke Uchiwa travailler avec un amateur tel que toi…

Karin s'était prise dans un fou rire, me rendant furibonde

-De quel droit tu me parles comme une sous merde ! Sache que si je suis c'est entièrement grâce à mes capacités et que ton Sasuke n'a jamais voulu être ici et encore moins avec une fille comme toi, m'écriai-je

- Hein… Sasuke ne pas vouloir venir ici. C'est la plus grande école de tout le Japon alors garde tes remarques pour toi, entrer ici par tes propres capacités… Ahahah ! Blondinet tout le monde sait que tu es en quelque sorte rentré dans ce lycée par piston car une rumeur confirme que toi et la directrice vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, ria Karin

Je serrai mes poings tellement forts que mes phalanges prenaient une couleur blanche mais je ne devais pas taper les filles

-Eloigne-toi de Sasuke ou tu auras à faire à moi, Karin ! Présidente du fan-club Sasuke Uchiwa, cracha-t-elle

- Désolé mais Sasuke choisit lui-même qui traîne avec lui et je suis sur que tu es en haut de sa liste de personne indésirable, dis-je avec un sourire narquois made in Sasuke

- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Tiens qu'est ce que c'est, remarqua Karin à ses pieds. J'écarquillai les yeux c'étaient mon carnet…

La rousse ouvrit les pages et elle vit des chansons et elle déchira une page au hasard. Ma colère avait pris le dessus et j'avais poussé Karin pour ensuite récupérer mon carnet pour vite partir. Une chance il n'y avait pas eu de témoin. Cependant Karin avait une de mes chansons. Dans ma chambre, je feuilletais mon carnet et je vis que la chanson manquante est « We believe »

Fin du flash back

Karin tendit la feuille volée devant Naruto

-Regarde… Grâce à cette chanson, Sasuke pourra enfin chanter une chanson venant de moi, ria la rousse

- Ce n'est pas ta chanson mais la mienne ! S'écria le blond

- Oui mais cela personne ne le sait je vais présenter cette chanson et participer à la bataille inter-lycée la Battle Run

Sasuke cherchait dans les couloirs le meilleur ami de Naruto pour avoir un règlement de compte et il le trouva facilement

-Hey ! Le chien ! Où est Uzumaki ? demanda la star

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Kiba

- Tu sais parfaitement où il est ! s'écria le brun

- Non je ne le sais pas… Je me suis fait avoir… trembla le chien, elles ont profité de ma faiblesse

- Elles ? Oh non...

* * *

Pov Naruto

J'ai peur. Ces filles sont folles, je t'en prie Sasuke… Viens me sauver !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Le blond souhaitait que ces prières soient entendues, qu'ils viennent le sauver. Surtout lui, qu'il vienne à sa rescousse 3 heures qu'il attendait dans le noir complet de la pièce. Il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais à chaque fois il retombait sur l'image de ses filles qui approchait SON meilleur ami. Son ? Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le sien.

Ça faisais une demie-heure qu'il avait arrêter de se débattre. Les chaînes meurtrissait sa peau et il avait faim et mal, Karin l'avait frappé, il avait la lèvre ouverte à plusieurs endroits et des bleus couvraient tout son corps... Elle avait entaillé sa main de petite coupures... il ferma les yeux et priait le Kami-Sama pour que quelqu'un lui viennent en aide. Mais rien tout simplement un miaulement... Un miaulement ?!

-Kyû ?! c'est toi ?

-miaw

Sauvé ! Ce chat il l'avait rencontré avec Sasuke par hasard lors d'une promenade dans le parc.

Flash back

-Eh Sasuke tu me payeras mon bol de ramen ce soir ?

-tu veux rire ?

-non, pas du tout... t'aime les chevals ?

-on dit chevaux Baka ! t'es vraiment en seconde ? Se douta la Star

-bah oui... et puis cheval et chevaux c'est pareil ! On va pas faire de chichis juste pour ça hein ?

-... oui bon... c'est grave quand... tu m'écoutes ?

Le blond s'était jeté dans un buisson, le brun regardais de loin comme tout les gens qui passait par là. Il se releva et me regarda en souriant, des feuilles et quelques branches dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé Uzuratonkachi ?

-Devine, dit le blond en se rapprochant

-Je sais pas mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

Dans ses mains se trouvait un petit chaton Noir aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Le brun recula aussitôt, le blond fit un pas et Sasuke recula.

-hé hé t'as peur ?

-j'aime pas les chats

-t'as peur !

-non

-son nom ce seras Kyû

-ne donne pas de nom à cette boule de poil on va pas le garder.

-Oh que si, on va le garder et il va s'appeler Kyû que tu le veuilles ou non

Fin du flash back

-Kyû !

Le chat vint se coller contre les jambes du blond et tout en ronronnant. Il sauta sur le genoux de Naruto et frottait ses moustaches contre le tee-shirt déchiré du blond.

-Kyû va chercher Sasuke !

Les yeux du chat regardèrent Naruto dans le noir, il miaula avant de sauter et de partir.

-J'espère qu'il a compris... soupira l'auteur.

Il repensa à la chanson que Karin lui avait volé, il l'avait écrit un soir avant de dormir en regardant les informations avec sa mère en repensant à son père tuer dans un attentat. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la lui volé, c'était sa chanson.

Il soupira encore une fois espérant que Kyû avait compris et qu'il était parti voir Sasuke.

* * *

-T'es qu'un idiot hein ?! Dit moi où sont ses filles !

-Je n'en sais rien ! s'écria Kiba

Son instinct lui disait d'attendre et de rester patient mais son corps ne pouvait pas, il avait peur qu'il ne retrouve plus le blond, il se serait encore attaché à quelqu'un et il n'aurai aucun moyen pour le sauver. Il était faible... Il le savait... Il faillit donner une droite à Kiba mais se retint. Naruto allait pas être content.

Ils allèrent voir Tsunade ensemble, elle leur laissa quartier libre pour retrouver le blond, elle ne voulait pas appeler la police pour rien, alors Kiba et Sasuke partirent à la recherche de l'auteur. Il traversèrent le parc jusqu'à qu'un bruit se fasse entendre dans les buissons, Kiba se cacha derrière la star en tremblant.

-Q-qu'est c-ce qu-que c'est ?

-Oï c'est rien...

-non ce n'est pas rien !

-pff peureux...

-n'importe quoi !

Sasuke s'approcha du buisson et regarda. Un petite boule de poil sortit du buisson. Le brun recula aussitôt et se retourna vers l'autre.

-t'aime les chats ?

-j'ai un tête à aimer les chats Uchiwa ?

-perso... non

La star soupira et se pencha sur le buisson. Mais malheureusement le chat n'y était plus il regarda un peu plus loin et le vit se diriger. Il voulut le suivre mais un cri strident lui en empêcha il vit Karin fonçait dessus à pleine vitesse.

-Sasuuke ! criait elle

-oh non pitié...

Elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre prêt de la star qui recula.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai un chanson pour toi !

-J'en veux pas elle doit sûrement être pourrie, dit le brun en se retournant

-Tu crois vraiment, lis la s'il te plaît...

Il la regarda et prit la feuille. Il fut stupéfait. C'est parole ! Il n'y à qu'une seule personne pour écrire c'est parole : Naruto lui même.

-Où est-il ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit elle en reprenant la feuille

-Je te parle de Naruto ! Où est-il?

-Hé hé mort à l'heure qu'il est, cracha t elle en s'en allant

Le brun avait serré ses poings jusqu'au sang, tellement la colère l'envahissait. Il fallait retrouvé le blond. Il regarda Kiba qui lui pointait du doigt le chaton assis sous un arbre. Il croisa leurs regard et miaula avant de partir.

-On le suis ? Demanda Kiba

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on le suive.

Il suivirent le chat qui les emmena jusqu'au milieu d'une forêt sombre. Ils y voyaient presque rien, les deux garçons avaient allumés leur portables essayant ainsi de faire un peu de lumière et essayer de suivre le chat. Ils traversèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une allée sombre et mal entretenue.

Le chat prit à droite et entra dans une toute petite issus. Il y avait juste à côté une porte.

-c'est ici qu'il voulait nous emmener ? Demanda Kiba

Sasuke se pencha vers l'issu sous le regard interrogateur du chien.

-IL Y A QUELQU'UN, cria -t -il

* * *

Du côté du blond

Dès qu'il entendit le brun criait, il était sur le coup choqué mais aussi heureux que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de la.

-S-Sasuke !?

-Naruto ! c'est toi ?

-Non c'est Dieu, allez viens me sortir de la !

-Comment ? C'est fermer à clé !?

Mmoi j'ai les clés. Dit une voix derrière les deux garçons

Le brun se releva et croisa un regard émeraude.

-Sakura ? Demanda Kiba

-Oui, dit-elle en faisant tournoyer les clés sur son doigt

-Que veux-tu ? Cracha la star

Hhé hé mais rien voyons... dit-elle en envoyant les clés vers le brun

Il les attrapa et se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu nous aide et comment sais-tu que c'est là.

-Si tu veux bien qu'on en reparle plus tard ça m'arrangerai Uchiwa, va sauver ton blondinet.

Elle partit sans dire un mot de plus, alors que Sasuke se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans une pièce sombre, Kiba trouva l'interrupteur de la lumière et l'alluma. Aveuglant le blond qui releva un peu la tête.

-Il est la, s'étrangla Kiba en voyant le sang par terre.

Le brun accourut vers Naruto et s'accroupit devant lui, il lui passa la main sur sa joue meurtri et soupira en voyant deux yeux bleus qui avait un peu perdu de leurs éclats le regardait avec un soupçon de malice.

-Kami-Sama merci tu es vivant

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je suis un Uzumaki ! J'ai la peau dure, dit le blond qui puisait dans ses dernières forces pour sourire.

-Tu es le pire des idiots, tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! Dit la star en enlevant les chaînes

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Bah oui.. je veux dire non, dit le brun en passant son bras autour de la taille du blond afin de le relever, Kiba vint l'aider en passant de l'autre côté.

-J-je suis dé-solé... dit Kiba, j'aurai du me méfier de ses filles, je suis vraiment désolé...

-Qui t'as fait toutes ces blessures Naruto?

Le blond resta muet, sous le regard interrogatif de Sasuke et de Kiba. Ils rentrèrent au lycée pour attendre les ordres de l'infirmière, elle revint un peu plus tard.

-J'ai pansé toutes ces blessures, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est très fatigué, il a besoin de dormir, vous pourriez repasser demain si vous voulez.

-Oui... dirent les deux garçons avant de s'en aller.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Sasuke devait avoir un bonne discussion avec Sakura. Il l'as chercha et la trouva entouré de plusieurs filles, il l'attrapa.

-Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr juste un instant.

Elle alla prendre son sac et suivit Sasuke dans le parc. Ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc et Sasuke entama la conversation.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Je fais partie du groupe de fille le plus populaires du lycée et entre fille on se dit tout...

-Qui sont les responsables ?

-Tu t'en doutes je suppose ?

-Karin je parie...

-Bah ouai...

-Et pourquoi a-t-elle fais ça ?

-Tu réfléchit à deux fois avant de parler ?

-En temps normal oui... mais là c'est à propos de ce baka blond

-... Elle est jalouse de Naruto.

-J'le savais …

-Pourquoi tu demande alors? Elle lui a volé une chanson à ce qu'il paraît...

-Oui...

-Et quelle est la valeur de cette chanson pour Naruto

-J'en sais rien

Elle soupira... et se releva...

-Bon courage Uchiwa... surtout je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide

-Merci Sakura...

-Attends tu participes au battle run ?

-Bah oui

-Tu devrais te dépêcher les inscriptions s'arrête ce soir.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Bah si... allez si tu cours tu pourrai y arriver a temps...

-'Chier dit il avant de se lever et de partir en courant.

* * *

Cette fois qu'un seul chapitre : ) juste pour vous faire attendre.

non on blague on était vraiment occupé

encore mille merci pour vos charmante reviews


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 11**_

Sasuke courait dans les rues pour arriver à temps pour s'inscrire à la Battle Run, il savait que s'il y échouait maintenant les espoirs de tout le lycée seront réduits à néant et surtout ceux de Naruto… Quand il repensait à se que Karin a bien pu lui faire le brun n'avait envie que d'une chose venger son ami. Il revoyait encore l'état pitoyable dans lequel il avait retrouvé le blond. Ce dernier avait essayé de sourire pour le rassurer mais Sasuke avait compris que c'était qu'une façade pour cacher à tout le monde sa peine après tout l'Uchiwa avait compris que de temps en temps derrière les sourires de Naruto, il y avait de la peine. Sasuke se promit d'enlever toute cette tristesse dans le sourire de son ami en commençant par arriver à l'heure avant la fin des inscriptions.

* * *

Dans les couloirs du lycée, Kiba se sentait vraiment mal lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke courir sans Naruto il avait su qu'il y avait un problème… Et c'était le cas son meilleur ami avait disparu. Le châtain voyait son opposant s'énerver à vue d'œil. Le chien se sentait soudain encore plus coupable qu'il ne l'était. Il voyait déjà Naruto au bord de la mort ou pire encore déjà mort…

Ils avaient fouillé de partout à la recherche du blond mais rien quand soudain un chat était venu vers eux pour les emmener dans un endroit éloigner du campus. Sasuke avait appelé Naruto et Kiba fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de son ami, Sakura les avait aidé à rentrer le chien fut soudain soulagé de revoir son meilleur ami mais moins quand il eut vu l'état de ce dernier. Des bleus et autres blessures, la peur du châtain s'était accentuée… Mais devant lui il voyait le blond qui souriait à Sasuke et Kiba comprit qu'il était simplement jaloux que le brun est prit beaucoup de place dans le cœur de Naruto et par jalousie le blond en avait souffert. Une larme avait roulé sur les joues du châtain. La star avait emmené le blesser à l'infirmerie avant de partir avec Sakura. Désormais Kiba était seul dans sa chambre pensant à sans doute son ex-meilleur ami.

* * *

Naruto regardait le plafond de l'infirmerie, le sommeil le fuyait il aurait parlé avec Kiba. Le blond s'avait qu'il était un peu responsable des agissements de son meilleur ami… Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et refaire tout. Kiba ne se sentirait pas délaisser, il n'aurait sans doute pas cherché à trouver de l'aide parmi les fans de Sasuke, s'il était resté avec lui mais d'un côté… Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir « revu » le brun… Une larme roula sur ses joues recouvertes de pansement…

-Je ne peux pas faire un choix je ne sais pas quoi faire s'ils me demandent de choisir soit l'un soit l'autre… pleura le blond, c'est marrant quand même si j'avais été plus fort peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé… Je suis vraiment pitoyable… Cela me rappelle une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a un moment… Je me souviens que je l'avais écrite pendant un coucher de soleil… Le jour où j'ai rencontré Sasuke qu'il avait pris mon carnet pour la première fois avant que je n'écrive la chanson « Blue bird »…

Naruto prit son carnet dans ses mains et ouvrit à une page le titre était « Sleeping sun ». Le blond sourit tandis que l'air de la musique filtrait les pores de sa peau

_The sun is sleeping quietly_

_(Le soleil dort tranquillement)_

_Once upon a century_

_(Il était une fois un siècle)_

_Wistful oceans calm and red_

_(Océans mélancoliques calmes et rouges)_

_Ardent caresses laid to rest_

_(Caresses ardentes étendues pour se reposer)_

_For my dreams I hold my life_

_(Pour mes rêves je tiens ma vie)_

_For wishes I behold my night_

_(Pour des souhaits j'aperçois ma nuit)_

_The truth at the end of time_

_(La vérité à la fin du temps)_

_Losing faith makes a crime_

_(La foi qui se perd commet un crime)_

_I wish for this night-time_

_(Je souhaite que le temps d'une nuit)_

_To last for a lifetime_

_(Dure le temps d'une vie)_

_The darkness around me_

_(L'obscurité autour de moi)_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_(Rivages d'une mer solaire)_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_(Oh comme je souhaite descendre avec le soleil)_

_Sleeping_

_(Endormi)_

_Weeping_

_(Pleurant)_

_With you_

_(Avec toi...)_

_Sorrow has a human heart_

_(La douleur a un cœur humain)_

_From my god it will depart_

_(De mon dieu il partira)_

_I'd sail before a thousand moons_

_(Je naviguerai devant un millier de lunes)_

_Never finding where to go_

_(Ne trouvant jamais où aller)_

_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

_(Deux cents vingt-deux jours de lumière)_

_Will be desired by a night_

_(Seront désirés par une nuit)_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_(Un moment pour le jeu du poète)_

_Until there's nothing left to say_

_(Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à dire)_

_I wish for this night-time_

_(Je souhaite que le temps d'une nuit)_

_To last for a lifetime_

_(Dure le temps d'une vie)_

_The darkness around me_

_(L'obscurité autour de moi)_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_(Rivages d'une mer solaire)_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_(Oh comme je souhaite descendre avec le soleil)_

_Sleeping_

_(Endormi)_

_Weeping_

_(Pleurant)_

_With you_

_(Avec toi)_

Une larme roula de nouveau sur ses joues, il avait l'impression que cette chanson n'appartiendrait qu'à une seule personne… Sasuke. Après tout, elle restera LA chanson qui a commencé à les lier tous les deux comme « Blue Bird » Naruto espérer juste que tout se passera bien pour tout le monde et que Sasuke et Kiba s'entendent bien…

* * *

Sasuke marchait dans les rues, il avait eu de la chance… Il était arrivé à temps. Le brun se dit qu'il devrait sans doute remercier Sakura mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle les aidait n'était-elle pas une de ses fans tant de question et peu de réponse. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Naruto. Sasuke se demandait comment Karin a-t-elle eu une des chansons du blond surtout que ce dernier refusait que quelqu'un y touche en y repensant c'était amusant

Flash back

Sasuke était assis sur son lit et il vit un cahier dépasser de l'oreiller de son colocataire de chambre. Ce dernier était partit à la douche. Le brun curieux de nature souleva le coussin pour voir le carnet de chanson de Naruto. Il le prit dans ses mains prêtes à l'ouvrir…

-TEME ! NE TOUCHE PAS A MON CARNET ! s'écria la voix portante du blond depuis la salle de bain

Si Sasuke n'était pas un Uchiwa il aurait crié comme une fille tellement il ne s'attendait pas à entendre la voix forte de l'auteur

« Comment il a su ? » se demanda le brun en reposant le carnet sous l'oreiller se disant qu'il réessayerait plus tard

Naruto était cette fois-ci partit chercher à manger à la superette du coin. Sasuke avait attendu que le blond soit bien partit pour regarder dans son carnet. Il le prit de nouveau il était prêt à l'ouvrir. Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable sonna et il décrocha

-Allo ?

- _TEME ! NE TOUCHE PAS A MON CARNET ! _s'écria la voix de Naruto à travers le téléphone portable

Les pauvres oreilles de Sasuke avait rendu l'âme ce jour-là. Le brun devait se rendre à l'évidence pour trois choses sur Naruto

1er chose : Le blond déteste qu'on ouvre son carnet

2e chose : Sans savoir comment le blond sait toujours quand vous allez ouvrir son carnet

3e chose : Ne jamais avoir son téléphone prêt de son oreille quand vous commettez l'erreur d'ouvrir le carnet du blond

Fin du Flash back

En y repensant c'était plutôt amusant selon Sasuke malgré que son oreille droite avait sans aucun doute son tympan percer et mutiler par la voix forte de Naruto. Le brun rentra dans le campus, il se dirigea dans sa chambre d'internat épuisé de cette journée. Une chance pour lui les filles étaient déjà dans leur chambre à faire il ne savait quoi. Sur le chemin, il passa devant l'infirmerie et il entendit une voix…

…_Two hundred twenty-two days of light_

_(Deux cents vingt-deux jours de lumière)_

_Will be desired by a night_

_(Seront désirés par une nuit)_

_A moment for the poet's play_

_(Un moment pour le jeu du poète)_

_I wish for this night-time_

_(Je souhaite que le temps d'une nuit)_

_To last for a lifetime_

_(Dure le temps d'une vie)_

_The darkness around me_

_(L'obscurité autour de moi)_

_Shores of a solar sea_

_(Rivages d'une mer solaire)_

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

_(Oh comme je souhaite descendre avec le soleil)_

_Sleeping_

_(Endormi)_

_Weeping_

_(Pleurant)_

_With you..._

_(Avec toi...)_

Sasuke reconnut facilement la voix c'était celle de Naruto. Ce dernier ne devait pas dormir malgré ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière… Le brun regardait dehors c'était le crépuscule comme lorsqu'ils se sont rencontré leur « première fois » et qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble que le brun avait lu la chanson de Naruto « Hurricane » C'est à ce moment précis que leur histoire avait commencé… Mais cela ne sera pas ainsi qu'elle finira…

* * *

Chanson: Sleeping sun, Nightwish

On est de retour pour vous jouer de vilains tours xD

héhé et voilà on est déjà arrivées au 11 chapitres ... ça fait beaucoup ! xDD désolé je m'égare

bon bah voilà thanks pour vos reviews :3


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12

Le brun s'appuya contre la porte et écoutait la douce voix du blond qui marmonnait quelques paroles. Le brun voulut partir mais en se levant il fit du bruit en bougeant la porte.

Le blond demanda en se relevant :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le brun ouvrit la porte et rentra en regardant la porte. Naruto le questionna du regard avant de sourire. Son sourire était faux Sasuke le savait.

-Te force pas à sourire pour moi...

-... Cette chanson était ce qu'il y a de plus importante pour moi...

-La chanson qu'elle t'as volé ?

Le blond hocha la tête en regardant le brun avec les larmes aux yeux. La star s'approcha du lit et prit le Naruto dans les bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait il agissait tout seul sur ses impulsions.

Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part... agir sur ses impulsions.

Flash back

-Itachi ? Ça veux dire quoi tomber amoureux ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je sais comment on sais qu'on est amoureux.

-C'est vrai ?! Dit le petit brun tout enthousiaste

-Tomber amoureux c'est s'inquiéter quand la personne disparaît, perdre les mots et le pire de tous agir sur ses impulsions dit l'aînée en frottant gentiment les cheveux du cadet.

Fin du flash back

ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il était en train de tomber amoureux du blond. Il sentit deux bras passer derrière son dos et le blond qui reniflait.

-Je suis tellement faible...Sasuke... je suis faible..

-Mais non...

-Si je suis faible et incapable de protéger quelque chose...

-Tu dis n'importe quoi … le brun carressait son dos doucement en murmurant à son oreiller

-Je dis vrai tu as vu ce qui c'est passé... J'ai pris peur...

-Mais tu es vivant ! Ne l'oublie pas c'est important ça aussi...

-Mais la chanson la plus précieuse pour moi a été volée.

-Que représente cette chanson pour toi ?

-Elle est vraiment très importante.

-On ira la récupérer si tu veux

Le blond releva la tête les yeux plein de larmes. Le brun sourit en passant un doigt sur les joues de Naruto qui souriait. L'auteur passa ses bras autour du cou de la star et l'ensserra tellement fort que le brun faillit étouffer.

-Eh...Na-Naruto t-tu m'étouffes !

-Hé hé je suis désolé. Dit il en reculant. Tu me promet qu'on ira la chercher ?

-Promis jurer...

-Merci tu es vraiment le meilleur Uchiwa

-évitons les remerciements tout de suite Uzumaki, d'abord il faut qu'on gagne la Battle Run ! Et que tu guérisses vite.

-Pas de problème l'infirmière a dit que je cicatrisais très vite.

-C'est chouette alors dit il en déposant un baiser sur le front du blond pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit.

Le brun s'assit sur une chaise à côté et regardais le blond qui tournait virer les yeux fermer.

-Oï baka qu'est ce que t'as ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir Teme !

-Bah dors pas...

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi alors ?

-Chante...

-... Tu te moqueras pas ?

-Bah non...

Le blond se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre, il se souvint d'une chanson qu'il avait écrite il y a pas longtemps.

_I'm better_

_(Je vais mieux)_

_So much better now_

_(Tellement mieux maintenant)_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_(Je vois la lumière, touche la lumière)_

_We're together now_

_(Nous sommes ensemble maintenant )_

_I'm better_

_(Je vais mieux)_

_So much better now_

_(Tellement mieux maintenant)_

_Look to the skies, gives me life_

_(Regarde le ciel, donne-moi la vie)_

_We're together now..._

_(Nous sommes ensemble maintenant )_

Le blond s'arrêta et regarda le brun, ce dernier avait arrêté de respirer et était devenu très pâle.

-Oh Sasuke ! Ça va ?

-O-Oui c'est rien... je...reviens je vais prendre l'air, dit il en se levant

-A-ah ok...

La star sortit laissant un blond confus. Il traversa les longs couloirs ou il vit Kiba en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Il s'approcha.

-Kiba ?

-Ah Sasuke ! Je te présente Hinata Hyuga, c'est elle qui a prévenue Sakura que Karin était sortit. Le brun s'approcha et regarda la jeune femme, elle était cependant très timide et n'osait adresser la parole au brun.

-Que s'est-tu de la chanson que Karin a volé à Naruto... dit Sasuke gentiment.

-L-la chan-son ?

-Oui celle qu'elle est venue me montrer

-Ah... cet-te chan-son... elle... a dit... qu'elle... allait la donner... à un des... lycées qui... participe au .. Battle Run, bégaya-t-elle.

-Merci dit il en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

Sans une autre parole il alla jusqu'à le bureau de la directrice. Il toqua.

-Entrée ! Répondit Tsunade de l'autre côté de la porte

Le brun entra et vit son grand frère.

-Itachi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Sasuke ! Bah... rien de spécial on m'avais dit que Naruto avait été gravement ammoché alors je suis venu voir de ce qu'il en était...

-Bizarrement je te crois pas... dit la star en s'approchant du bureau, un élève du lycée menace d'aider un des autres lycée qui participe au battle run. On appelle ça de la triche non ? Alors faîtes quelque chose.

-Tu as peur de perdre alors tu inventes de fausses histoire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas cette fois ci c'est le Gakuren Studios qui va gagner.

Le brun soupira, et sortit énerver qu'on ne le croit pas. Il passa dans le couloir pour arriver à sa chambre. Il entra et s'allongea sur son lit. C'était vide sans le blond qui criait et sautait de partout.

Flash back

-Naruto arrête de bouger !

-Je peux pas ! J'ai pas envie de rester assis !

-M'en fiche tu poses ton cul avant que je m'énerve vraiment !

-Oula j'ai peur !

Cela se suivit d'une course poursuite dans la chambre des deux étudiants jusqu'à que le brun arrive à coincer l'auteur et à l'étrangler.

Fin du flash back

Il sourit et regarda le plafond. Il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux. Il soupira : tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami c'est pas une idée vraiment génial.

Il regarda la table du chevet du blond et trouva un feuille. Il inspecta de gauche à droite avant de la lire.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_(Je suis fatigué d'être ce que vous voulez que je sois)_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_(Me sentant si incroyant perdu sous la surface)_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_(Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi)_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Mis sous la pression d'être à vos places)_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux)_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

_(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

___I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

___(Je suis devenu si engourdi que je ne vous sens plus)_

___Become so tired so much more aware_

___(Devenu si fatigué beaucoup plus conscient)_

___I'm becoming this all I want to do_

___(Je suis en train de devenir ceci, tout ce que je veux faire)_

___Is be more like me and be less like you_

___(Est d'être un peu plus comme moi et un peu moins comme vous )_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_(____Ne pouvez-vous pas voir que vous êtes en train de m'étouffer)_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_(____Me serrant trop fort apeurés à l'idée de perdre le contrôle)_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_(____Parce que tout ce que vous pensiez que je serais)_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(____S'est effondré devant vous)_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

___(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(____Chaque pas que je fais est une autre erreur à vos yeux)_

_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_

___(Coincé dans le ressac juste coincé dans le ressac)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_(____Et chaque seconde que je gaspille c'est plus que je ne peux supporter__ )_

Ces paroles étaient vraiment quelque chose de vrai. Naruto derrière son grand sourire et une personne triste. Il soupira avant de lire le dernier couplet.

_And I know_

_(____Et je sais)_

_I may end up failing too_

_(____Je peux moi aussi finir par échouer)_

_But I know_

_(____Mais je sais)_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_(____Vous étiez exactement comme moi avec un être déçu en vous.__ )_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_(____Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne vous sens plus)_

_Is everything what you want me to be_

_(____Est-ce que tout est comme vous voulez que je sois)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_(____Je suis devenu si engourdi je ne vous sens plus)_

_Is everything what you want me to be_

_(____Est-ce que tout est comme vous voulez que je sois__ )_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, les paroles touchaient le fond de son cœur et ça faisait très mal. Il repensa au visage du blond tout souriant. Une photo glissa du papier où était écrit la chanson.

Une photo de famille on voyait Kushina et un autre homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Naruto ! Et on vit le petit blond tous souriant avec ses petites mains.

-Oui maintenant je le sais...je l'aime.

* * *

hé hé suspens hein? De retour pour vous jouer de vilains petits tours mercredi :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 13**_

Le lendemain, l'infirmière avait enfin laissé Naruto retourner en cours pour le plus bonheur de ce dernier qui pourra enfin revoir Kiba et mettre les choses cartes sur table au lieu de rester se lamenter sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Le blond était enfin lavé et habillé. Il était encore gêné, l'auteur repensait à la scène de l'infirmerie quand Sasuke l'avait « espionné » et presque supplié de chanter pour lui jusqu'à ce que le brun parte il ne savait où. Seulement Naruto était vraiment heureux que la star était avec lui hier soir quand il se sentait un peu mal cela l'avait un peu remonté le moral…

* * *

Sasuke s'était levé de son lit et il regarda celui de son colocataire de chambre. Le brun s'allongea sur celui de Naruto s'enivrant de l'odeur de son oreille et de ses draps. La star n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller en cours et encore moins envie de voir Karin sinon il savait qu'il allait la trucider pour avoir volé la chanson de Naruto et de l'avoir séquestré en se servant de la faiblesse de Kiba… Non jamais il ne lui pardonnerait et encore moins d'avoir donné cette chanson à une autre école. Soudain, un tilt se forma dans sa tête

« Mais pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant… Ils ont peut-être la chanson de Naruto mais personne à part son créateur ne peut trouver la bonne musique qui va avec cette chanson… Je me souviens avec « Blue Bird comme cela était difficile pour qu'un son plaise à Naruto… Surtout que lui écrit les chansons et il a déjà lui-même le son en tête et personne n'est dans la tête de Naruto » sourit Sasuke reprenant confiance en lui. Il allait gagner la Battle Run en retournant la stratégie de Karin contre elle. Oui il allait lui faire payer de s'en être pris au blond

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs heureux, seulement il manquait quelque chose ou quelqu'un cela l'empêcher d'être entièrement heureux

- Regardez qui voilà, ria une voix qui fit sursauter le blond. Il se retourna pour voir Karin, maintenant tu as compris que tu ne devrais plus t'approcher de Sasuke et tu vas maintenant changer de chambre et je serai sa nouvelle colocataire

- NON ! hurla Naruto, je ne te laisserai pas Sasuke tu as compris sale garce que sais-tu de lui au juste. Absolument rien à part ce que tu vois dans la presse people à deux balles donc ne te prêtant pas comme la fille la mieux à connaître Sasuke tu ne le connais même pas et ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole

Naruto repartit laissant Karin fulminait toute seule

-Tu me le paieras… Oui un jour je te ferai payer… Je t'humilierai devant tout le monde… Et Sasuke sera à moi, ragea la rousse

Naruto n'avait plus vraiment envie de retourner en cours car il savait que si un professeur lui tenait tête il allait l'envoyer bouler. Le blond partit dans sa chambre et il fut surpris de voir Sasuke emmitouflé dans ses draps la tête dans son oreiller. Un sourire flétrit sur ses lèvres vraiment il se demanderait comment il ferait sans le brun…

- Na… Naru… Naruto, souffla Sasuke dans son sommeil

Le blond avança vers son ami et il posa sa main sur la joue du brun

-Je suis là Sasuke… Je vais bien, sourit Naruto

- Naruto… Ne t'éloigne pas de moi… balbutia Sasuke, Ne va pas vers Karin

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'irai jamais vers elle, ria le blond, « Bravo j'ai l'air d'un fou qui parle avec une personne endormi » pensa-t-il, bon Sasuke si cela te dérange je vais me reposer et vu que tu es dans _mon_ lit moi je vais dormir dans _ton_ lit

Ceci dit ceci fait, Naruto s'allongea dans le lit de Sasuke. Le blond était entouré de l'odeur du brun mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi il se sentait envelopper dans un cocon de douceur et le blond tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée

Sasuke se réveilla il était surpris de s'être endormi dans le lit de son ami. Il se redressa et il vit Naruto dormir dans _son_ lit. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres vraiment n'importe comment le blond restera toujours mignon

« Et mais il ne devait pas être à l'infirmerie lui » remarqua Sasuke

Naruto se mit à remuer dans son sommeil. Le brun ria doucement et il vit le carnet du blond sur le côté de son lit. Il le récupéra pour regarder et trouver un plan contre Karin. Sasuke alla ouvrir quand

-Ne touche pas à mon carnet, fit la voix endormi de Naruto

Sasuke sursauta et il vit le blond dormir encore

« Comment fait-il pour savoir quand je prends son carnet cela restera un secret » pensa le brun

Soudain, le thème de « Make the party don't stop » retentit et la star remarqua que le téléphone de Naruto sonnait. Sasuke décida de répondre à sa place

- _Sache sale blondinet que tu me paieras fortement l'insulte de tout à l'heure_

- Karin ?

-_ Sasuke ?_

- Exact et sache que si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux tu le paieras très cher cet affront

-_ Mais Sasuke…_

- Lâche-moi je ne t'aime pas !

- _Tu ne sais simplement pas que tu m'aimes_

_-_ Je ne t'aime pas ! Et si jamais tu essaies encore de contacter Naruto en douce tu risques de voir l'enfer avant l'heure

Sasuke raccrocha il n'en revenait pas, il avait perdu son sang froid, lui le célèbre Sasuke Uchiwa dit le glaçon avait perdu son sang froid à cause de cette garce qui voulait se mêler de sa vie. Elle ne le connaissait pas du tout et lui il n'avait aucune envie de la connaître surtout que s'il devait faire une comparaison entre Karin et la mère de Naruto par rapport à la couleur de cheveux et de la beauté. Kushina gagnait haut la main et plus encore

-Sasuke ? dit la voix endormie de Naruto. Ce dernier se frotta doucement les yeux le rendant encore plus adorable, j'ai cru entendre mon téléphone et ta voix énervée sa va bien ?

- Dis le dobe qui a filé de l'infirmerie pour aller dans _mon_ lit, ria Sasuke

- De un on m'a laissé sortir plus tôt et de deux tu étais dans mon lit, j'avais sommeil donc j'ai pris ton lit pour cette fois, expliqua le blond

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, un rire gêné surtout pour enlever le stresse du moment. Naruto se sentit vraiment mieux malgré le point au ventre qu'il avait. Sasuke s'était assis sur son lit au côté de Naruto

-Tu sais que tu as un joli rire, dit le brun

- Je peux te retourner le compliment moi au moins je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu, sourit le blond

- C'est un privilège, répondit Sasuke

- Je n'en doute pas, se vanta l'auteur

- Naruto j'aimerai que tu saches que moi je ne te forcerai pas à faire le choix entre moi et Kiba

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Je voulais que tu le sache c'est tout, car pour moi tu es vraiment la personne qui m'a fait raimer la musique tu as sauvé ma carrière à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Pour moi tu n'es pas un amateur, tu es un auteur de chanson accompli et je suis heureux d'être celui qui chante tes chansons. Je te promets de récupérer la chanson que t'a volé Karin

- Sasuke…

- Chut tu n'as pas besoin de parler Naruto. Je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance et si tu veux je peux même mettre Kiba au courant

- Merci Sasuke de faire tout cela pour moi mais ne te sens pas obliger pour moi

- C'est justement parce que c'est toi

Naruto laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue

-Vraiment Sasuke tu es un véritable ami, merci beaucoup, pleura le blond en prenant le brun dans ses bras, malgré le fait que tu es star plutôt prétentieuse, arrogante, froide, imbu de lui-même…

- Je n'ai pas des qualités ? Le coupa Sasuke

- Si… Comme tu dis tu en as une… Tu arrives à me remonter le moral et ce n'est pas rien

- Eh bien j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de défaut que de qualité avec toi, ria Sasuke

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si mais toi tu es honnête tu me dis mes défaut sans avoir peur de moi

- Qui aurait peur de la grande star Sasuke Uchiwa ?

- Ceux qui m'utilisent pour être leur ami. Ils ont peurs de me dire un truc qui me vexe et adieu les cadeaux

Naruto ria. Soudain, il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, le blond avait l'impression de tomber dans un abysse profond, leur tête s'avança dangereusement l'un de l'autre. L'auteur se sentait bien comme cela il aurait aimé que cet instant dure pour l'éternité

Sasuke se sentait lui aussi bien petit à petit l'espace entre leurs lèvres allaient s'effacer, elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et…

-Que faîtes-vous ?

* * *

Avouez que ça fait peur quand même quand ça s'arrête xD *rires sadique des deux auteurs*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

Il y eut un grand vide dans la pièce Kiba était là, à l'encadrement de la porte regardant les deux garçons qui se dépêchèrent de se séparer.

-Hem... Je vous dérange ?

-N-non... C'est r-rien qu'est... ce que.. t-tu veux ? Balbutia le blond

-Faudrait qu'on parle...

-Oui... j'arrive...

Le blond n'osait pas regarder le brun, une légère teinte pivoine régnait sur les joues des deux étudiants. Le blond se leva et prit une veste avant de sortir de la chambre avec Kiba.

Le brun de son côté regardait les deux garçons partir. Il soupira : que venait-il de faire ? il avait sûrement gâché son amitié avec le blond. Mais ils étaient si proches... et les lèvres de Naruto étaient si tentantes... il soupira encore une fois avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de regarder le plafond.

* * *

Derrière le mur 3 personnes n'avait rien perdu de se spectacle. Ils ricanèrent avant de partir sans faire de bruit. Que complotaient-ils ? Mystère !

Les deux jeunes garçons s'arrêtèrent dans le parc. Kiba entama la conversation.

-Que faisiez vous ? Demanda-t-il irrité.

-Hé hé de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De toi et Sasuke ne fait pas l'innocent tu ne sais pas mentir

-Hum... c'était juste un mal entendu

-Un mal entendu tu veux dire ?

-Pourquoi t'as l'air énervé ?! Et pourquoi tu me grondes ? On...c'était rien...

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis énervé ? C'est parce que...

-_TOUS LES ELEVES PARTICIPANT AU BATTLE RUN SONT PRIES DE SE RENDRE A L'AUDITORIUM._

Cela coupa fin à la discussion des deux garçons. Car le blond prit de colère s'en alla laissant un Kiba seul. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il alla rejoindre la salle demandée et passa derrière l'école où trois ombres régnaient dans la pénombre.

-Tu as fait ce qu'on t'as demandé ? Demanda une voix masculine

-Bah ouai...

-Tu l'as fait correctement ? Mon chère Kiba ? Demanda maintenant une voix féminine

-Bah ouai...

-...

La dernière resta muette.

* * *

Le blond rejoint l'auditorium quand il vit Sasuke il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui sans lui adresser ni un regard ni une parole. Ce qui perturba un peu le brun. Shizune intervint.

-Tout le monde est bien réunis ? Tsunade va bientôt arriver.

Un brouhaha résonna dans la salle ce qui agaça Naruto qui était sur les nerfs, la star le remarqua bien vite.

-De quoi avez-vous parlez pour que tu sois aussi énerver ?

-De quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas ! Grogna le blond

-Hn... pas besoin de me répondre sur ce ton.

Le blond soupira avant de regarder son ami, il sourit.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne suis pas très bien là... Les événements s'enchaînent sans que je ne puisse les maîtriser. Et c'est chiant...

Le brun frotta les cheveux du blond dans un geste affectueux. Et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Dobe, ça va passer...

-Je l'espère Teme ou je te tiendrai pour responsable...

-Eh ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Tsunade débarqua dans la salle elle prit le micro que lui tendit Kurenai.

-Comme vous le savez il vous reste 2 semaines pour vous préparer pour la Battle Run... Les répétitions seront multipliées et nous devons être prêts pour le jour, et pour information, le concours se passera à New-York. Vous devrez payez vos tickets d'avion. Nous vous souhaitons bonne chance.

Les élèves qui étaient réunis allèrent partir quand la principale les interpella.

-Demain 9h sur le terrain nous allons travailler votre endurance pour les danseurs. Uzumaki tu as rendez-vous avec Iruka pour travaillez tes textes, monsieur Uchiwa et tous les autres chanteurs et musiciens vous allez travaillez avec Mlle Kurenai. Allez oust !

Les deux garçons quittèrent l'auditorium côte à côte sans parler.

-Je vais appeler ma mère pour lui annoncer ça.

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

Le brun montra du doigt le groupe de filles qui braillèrent et bavèrent derrière lui. Le blond sourit et tira la langue.

-Hé hé chacun ses soucis.

-Allez baka bouge du chemin.

Ils soupirèrent avant de rentrer dans les toilettes des garçons. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Kushina. Celle ci répondit avec une voix toute joyeuse.

-Coucou mon chéri

-Coucou Maman. Répondit le blond

Le brun lui faisait signe de mettre le haut parleur ce que fit le blond.

-Bonjour Kushina

-Ah Bonjour Sasuke ! Vous allez bien vous deux ?

-Très bien répondit le blond.

-C'est chouette alors vous deux ensemble ça m'inquiétais un peu

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ? demanda l'auteur

-Vous faisiez des ravages quand vous étiez petits et vous arriviez toujours à avoir des problèmes.

-En parlant de problème, dit le Naruto en changeant de sujet, la Battle Run se déroule à New York tu me laisses y aller ?

-New York ? C'est loin mon chéri, si tu veux y aller tu devras payer ton billet toi même à la loyal comme font tous les Uzumaki hein ? Et vous allez gagner ?

-Bien sûr que oui !

-Ok, Sasuke, veille sur mon fils ou tu goûteras à la vengeance des Uzumaki-Namikaze dit-elle sadiquement

-O-oui...

-Bien voilà qui est réglé, et surtout n'oubliez pas de vous protégez. Dit elle avant de raccrocher

-P-protégez ? Répéta Naruto, de quoi elle veut parler ?

-Hem... dit le brun en regardant le blond.

Celui-ci prit une teinte rouge avant de sortir en criant « Nonnnn c'est pas vraiiiii ! » qui effrayait toutes les personnes qu'il croisaient, le brun alla faire un tour avant de rentrer. Une demie heure qu'il était parti, il espérait que l'auteur c'était calmé.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Car on entendait des bruits de gémissement et de quelque chose qui tapait contre le mur. Il ouvra la porte et vit le blond en train de taper sur le mur avec son manuel de français.

-Je sais que t'aime pas le français mais c'est pas une raison pour massacrer le bouquin il t'as rien fait livin la vida loca dit le brun avec l'accent italien.

-Livin la vida loca ! J'ai une chanson !

Le blond prit son carnet s'assit sur son lit et écrivit. Le brun le regarda avant de déposer son sac et de s'assoit à côté de lui.

Naruto écrivait avec légèreté fermant les yeux de temps en temps. La star souriait il voyait la passion dans les yeux du blond. Il soupira et regarda le plafond. L'Uzumaki ayant fini décrire le regarda en souriant.

-Tu fous quoi là Teme ?

-J'ai sommeil

-Pff … t'es bon qu'à dormir de toute façon

-Hein ! Qu'est ce que t'as dit Dobe ?

-Mais rien … dit la star en rigolant

-Tss... un jour je me vengerai !

-Mais oui...

Ils restèrent tous les deux côtes à côte.

-Ah oui je voulais te montrer ça dit le bond en prenant son Ipad. Il montra au brun une vidéo. c'était un groupe de chanteur.

-C'est un groupe oui et alors ?

-Tu ne reconnais personne ?

Sasuke regarda attentivement et reconnue l'homme sur la photo qui ressemblait drôlement à Naruto, il était accompagné pas un autre chanteur qui ressemblait... à...

-Mon père ?! Hurla le brun

-Ton père ?

-C'est mon père dit il en pointant du doigt l'homme brun à côté du blond.

-Sérieux ?!

Sasuke pouffa de rire avant de regarder les gens qu'ils connaissaient.

-C'est ta mère elle ? Dit-il en pointant du doigt une jeune femme rousse accompagné d'une brune

-Oui elle était au clavier elle est merveilleuse ma maman

-Et ça c'est la mienne !

-Je me disais aussi qu'elle te ressemblait, c'est le fils à sa maman, dit le blond en tirant les joues du brun.

-Hé hé il y a gaï sensei qui fait danseurs dit-il en rigolant

-N'empêche que ça lui va bien

Flash back

-Pas envie d'aller en sport, gémit le blond

-Moi non plus.

Un grand monsieur arriva par derrière et posa les mains sur les épaules des deux garçons.

-Le sport c'est bon pour les jeunes en pleine croissance comme vous, allez hop hop les enfant trois tours de terrain ! Et deux de plus pour le dernier arrivé.

Tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de faire les trois tours demandé. Mais il se firent tous dépassé par le prof qui gambadait comme le petit chaperon rouge. Ce qui fit rire toute la classe.

Fin du flash back

-ça c'est la sœur de Kiba à la guitare, le père de Sakura à la basse ensuite je me souviens plus

-J'y crois pas mon père ?!

-Hé hé tiens je te donne la vidéo tu pourras l'envoyer à Itachi. Je suis sûr qu'il serai choqué

-J'avoue ! Mais tu m'as pas dit qui c'est lui dit-il en montrant le blond à côté de son père

-C'est... mon papa

-Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !

-Oui je sais tout le monde dit ça hé! hé! dit le blond en souriant tristement

Sasuke remarqua la tristesse du blond et le prit dans ses bras.

-I-il te manque hein ? Demanda le brun

-A ton avis, dit l'auteur en versant quelques larmes

Il se recula et caressa les joues de l'auteur en souriant.

-Ne pleure plus je suis là maintenant

-O-oui dit Naruto en essuyant quelques larmes

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard.

Naruto avait enchaîner les boulots pour pouvoir se payer son billet. Sasuke admirait le blond, faire toutes ces choses à la fois... c'est du Ouf... Les répétitions devenait de plus en plus dur et tout le monde stressait... sauf peut être Naruto qui était confiant et fière des chansons qu'il avait écrit.

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J le départ pour New York. Les deux garçons s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le parking. Et comme d'habitude l'auteur arriva en retard et eut droit aux reproches de la star.

-La prochaine fois tu mettras ton réveil à l'heure

-Oui bon... c'était pas à cause de mon réveil c'était à cause de ma maman. Elle était trop inquiète et c'est vraiment trèèès dur de rassurer une Uzumaki.

-J'en doute pas

-Hé hé

-Tu ne stresse pas ?

-Pourquoi je serai stressé

-Pour rien... soupira le brun

Ils virent Kiba arriver vers eux. Naruto le regarda avancer.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-Bah voilà... Je t'aime Naruto

* * *

Hihi on est sadique n'est ce pas Loveless? ^^

Rendez vous samedi :)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 15**_

Naruto regardait son meilleur ami avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes

-Quoi ? Finit-il par dire, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir entendu tu as dis que tu m'aimais

- Oui je t'aime Naruto, répondit Kiba

Le blond eut soudainement une envie de fuir. Ses joues se sont teintes en rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était la première fois qu'une personne fille ou garçon lui confessait son amour. Sasuke regarda méchamment le chien

« De quel droit me vole-t-il _mon _Naruto » s'énerva le brun mentalement

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla le blond, laisse-moi réfléchir, d'accord

- Non Naruto c'est maintenant que je veux ta réponse, s'exclama le châtain

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Karin jubilait quoi que Naruto réponde son destin est scellé. Il allait le payer de s'être moqué d'elle dans les couloirs. Oui enfin elle aura sa vengeance

* * *

Sakura observait le comportement de Kiba et celui de Karin et elle se dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle avait déjà discuté avec le châtain après tout ils étaient voisins dans les cours et ils ont été partenaires durant l'examen. La rose ne comprenait pas le comportement du chien qui avait bien avoué qu'il aimait Naruto mais qui le garderait rien que pour lui. Sakura regarda de nouveau Karin et la jeune femme vit la rousse avec un sourire mauvais

« J'en étais sur » pensa la rose « Je dois arrêter Karin mais pour cela… »

* * *

Naruto ne savait pas quoi répondre surtout qu'il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour Kiba

-Désolé mais laisse moi réfléchir, dit le blond en essayant de partir mais le châtain lui retint le bras

- Non Naruto je veux ta réponse, s'écria-t-il en serrant sa prise sur le bras

- Aïe ! Arrête tu me fais mal, s'exclama Naruto en entendant cela Sasuke vit rouge et il frappa Kiba le faisant lâcher prise. Ce dernier se retrouva fesse contre terre

- Il t'avait dis qu'il te répondra plus tard tu es sourd et ne t'avise plus jamais de lui faire mal ou c'est moi qui intervient, crache Sasuke

Les deux garçons montèrent dans le bus qui ira jusque dans l'avion. Kiba baissa la tête tandis que Karin vint vers lui

-Tu n'as pas tenu ta part du contrat, ragea la rousse

- Arrête de te servir de moi comme cobaye, s'écria Kiba

- N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es à mon service, sourit Karin en tendant une feuille

- Je te rappelle que c'est du chantage, dit le châtain

- Si tu veux la chanson de ton ami tu vas devoir rester encore un moment mon esclave, sourit narquoisement la femme

- Tu n'es qu'une sale garce, cracha le chien

- Je le sais mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as fouillé dans ma chambre pour retrouver ce texte stupide…

- Ce texte n'est pas stupide ! cria Kiba, tu redis cela encore une fois et esclave ou pas je te mets en pièce…

Sakura était discrètement cachée derrière le bus. Un sourire peint sur ses lèvres

« J'avais raison… Karin tu le paieras, foi de Sakura Haruno je te ferai regretter de t'être pris à Sasuke, à Naruto et à Kiba » pensa la rose

Le bus avait démarré Naruto était assis à côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier surveillait discrètement son ami. Il n'en revenait toujours pourquoi Kiba avait fait cela à Naruto ?

« Je croyais qu'il était les meilleurs amis, je me souviens encore de toutes les conversations qu'on avait eu à ce sujet. Alors pourquoi ce clébart était devenu comme cela… Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous » pensa Sasuke

Le brun vit que Naruto s'était endormi. Un sourire flétrit sur ses lèvres. Soudain, la star sentit quelque chose vibrer c'était son téléphone

_A Sasuke: 10h45_

_Kiba n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est manipulé par Karin _

_PS : Je suis juste devant toi côté fenêtre_

Sasuke se leva discrètement et il vit Sakura. Le brun s'empressa de répondre

_A Sakura: 10h46_

_Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais rien demandé alors pourquoi fais-tu cela ?_

_A Sasuke: 10h46_

_C'est simple je refuse que Karin continue ses méfaits et elle se sert de Kiba pour briser Naruto_

_A Sakura: 10h46_

_Comment le sais-tu ? _

_A Sasuke: 10h47_

_Simple je les ai espionnés et j'ai des informations bien juteuses_

_A Sakura: 10h47_

_Quel est ton prix ?_

_A Sasuke: 10h48_

_Rien du tout je fais cela par bonté d'âme vois-tu je ne suis pas comme Karin. Pour t'expliquer, elle se sert de Kiba comme un esclave à cause d'une chanson que Karin aurait en sa possession et qui est important pour Kiba_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux « Une chanson ? Mais quelle chanson ? »

_A Sakura: 10h49_

_Quelle chanson ?_

_A Sasuke: 10h49_

_Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment important pour Kiba et que Karin utilise cette chanson pour le manipuler_

Sasuke restait sceptique quelle chanson pourrait bien être précieuse pour le chien

_A Sasuke: 10h51_

_Il faut qu'on se sert les coudes pour stopper cette garce de Karin j'en ai marre d'elle_

_A Sakura: 10h51_

_Que t'a-t-elle fait pour que tu l'as déteste à ce point ?_

_A Sasuke: 10h53_

_Quand Karin se sent moins populaire que les autres ou qu'elle se sent en danger elle détruit la personne c'est aussi simple que cela. Je la connais depuis le collège, on était amie avant. Un jour, je suis sortie avec un garçon et Karin déteste quand une personne de sa « bande » fait quelque chose avant elle c'est-à-dire par exemple si une personne sort avec un garçon avant elle. Je te promets qu'elle fait tout pour briser la personne ainsi que son couple et elle a gagné deux semaines plus tard il m'a largué_

_A Sakura: 10h54_

_Et tu veux te venger ?_

_A Sasuke: 10h54_

_Pour l'instant je veux surtout aider Kiba car il est dans le pétrin mais on évite d'en parler à Naruto je pense que sur ce point tu es d'accord avec moi_

_A Sakura: 10h55_

_Oui on ne lui en parle pas cela vaudrait mieux pour le préserver avec tout ce qu'il a eu je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire… Je compte sur toi Sakura_

_A Sasuke: 10h56_

_Ne t'inquiète pas on aura Karin et bien profond heureusement qu'elle ne vient pas pour ce voyage enfin je l'espère. Pour l'instant je vais essayer de parler avec Kiba _

_A Sakura: 10h56_

_Non évite on doit rester discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention même si je sais qu'avec mon physique ce sera un peu difficile_

_A Sakura: 10h57_

_Prétentieux va !_

Sasuke sourit. Il était plutôt content de s'être trouvé un allié même si la personne en question n'était pas celle qu'on pense. Soudain, le brun sentit un poids sur son épaule et il remarqua que Naruto s'était installé un sourire heureux sur les lèvres

« Qu'est ce que j'aimerai savoir de quoi tu rêves pour être aussi heureux » sourit Sasuke

Sakura se sentit enfin heureuse. Enfin elle pourra lui faire payer se qu'elle lui a fait.

* * *

Kiba regardait Naruto et Sasuke et son visage se décomposa. Il avait mal à cause de ce que Karin l'avait obligé de faire. Le châtain ne voulait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix surtout s'il voulait récupérer la chanson… Il espérait que Sasuke comprenne vite toute l'histoire et qu'il aide car le chien savait que seul la star malgré qu'il soit prétentieux et arrogant pouvait l'aider lui et Naruto avant que Karin ne s'occupe du blond elle-même

* * *

Dans une pièce sombre, deux silhouettes discutaient

-Donc tu veux que je fasse cela, dit l'une

- Oui

- Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de me demander d'intervenir quand quelque chose devient difficile

- Cette fois, je te le demande et ce n'est pas négociable

- Alors qui est ma cible ?

- Naruto Uzumaki…

* * *

Suspens hein? Avouez que ça fait peur ^^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16

Le blond se réveilla avec un horrible mal de cou et un terrible mal de dos. Il remarqua que la star le regardait.

-Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo, marmonna Naruto, et pourquoi il y a personne dans le bus

-Ils sont déjà partis ils ont pris l'avion de l'heure dernière, dit le brun en rigolant

-Hein? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? s'étrangla le blond

-Parce que moi aussi j'étais en train de dormir figure toi !

-Pff imbécile...

-Tu rigoles! Moi l'imbécile alors que toi aussi t'étais en train de dormir

-Mouai bon, il est à quel heure l'autre avion ?

-Une demie heure.

-Ok... et que va-t-on faire pendant une demie heure ? Mon sac avec mon argent sont restés dans mes bagages.

-Pff comment t'as fait pour oublié ton sac dans les bagages Dobe ? dit le brun en soupirant

-ça te pose un problème que je l'ai oublié Teme !

-oui... me balader avec un idiot sans porte monnaie

-la ferme !

-ouai bon...

Naruto n'écouta pas et regardai par la fenêtre. Il se retourna vers le brun qui le regardait.

-J'ai envie d'aller me promener...

-Tss c'est pas le moment

-Tant pis moi j'y vais

Le blond sortit laissant Sasuke seul dans le bus qui sortit à peine quelques secondes après suivant le blond.

-Où on va ?

-J'en sais rien

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas j'ai dit ! Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Bah je sais pas comme tu veux

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui... dit le brun qui redoutait la question

-Pourquoi as-tu frappé Kiba ?

-Il te faisait mal

-Et alors tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre

-...

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Tu as la perspicacité de ta mère...

-Change pas de sujet

-Oui bon.. C'est parce que...

Le téléphone de la star lui sauva la vie, il répondit en s'éloignant un peu.

-Tu va payer Sasuke pour avoir osé choisir ce blond au lieu de moi.

-Karin ?

-Hé hé celui qui t'es chère va t'être enlevé et tu reviendras vers moi.

-Karin ! Que vas tu encore faire

-Il va mourir pour avoir osé te toucher

-Tu le touches une seule fois et c'est toi qui feras tes prières

-Hé hé qui a dit que c'est moi qui le toucherai ton blond ?

Sasuke ouvrit de grand yeux, avant de se retourner il remarqua que le blond n'était plus là.

-Au revoir Sasuke profite bien de tes derniers moments avec ton blond

Le brun raccrocha et partit à la recherche du blond en courant. Un quart d'heure après il commença à désespéré, quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Le blond était là derrière lui tout souriant.

-Naruto ?...

-Bah ouai …

-...

- Uchiwa ça va ? T'es tout pâle.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et l'enserra très fort. Il ne voulait plus le lâcher comme si il allait encore une fois disparaître. Naruto se laissa faire, ne sachant pas pourquoi la star agissait ainsi.

L'Uchiwa recula un peu et regarda les deux iris bleus qui le questionnaient du regard. Il sourit et caressa la joue du blond avant de soupirer

-Ne t'éloigne plus de moi c'est compris ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant tu es sous ma protection. Tu dois rester avec moi.

-Tu me donnes pas d'ordre Uchiwa je fais ce qu'il me chante !

-S'il te plaît _Naruto_... fais ce que je te dis.

L'auteur ne disait plus rien regardant la star avec de très grands yeux.

-T-tu viens de dire... mon prénom ?

-Naruto... s'il te plaît fais le c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

-Je..je... viens on va à l'aéroport on verras tous ça dans l'avion

-Hn...

-Traduction ? Demanda le blond

-Ok...

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers l'aéroport, quand ils arrivèrent dans l'avion le blond était déjà en train de dormir.

- « Il évite sûrement la conversation » pensa le brun en regardant le blond, « Ou bien c'est qu'il n'a pas rattrapé sa nuit »

Il soupira avant de s'approcher du visage de Naruto, sa moue d'ange était adorable. Et ses lèvres étaient si tentantes Sasuke s'approcha de plus en plus et effleura à peine les lèvres si douces de l'auteur. Il rougit avant de se reculer. Mais que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus c'est qu'il se sentait observer. Il se retourna et quelques rangées plus loin, un homme le regardait lui et Naruto, il se retourna immédiatement et dans son geste fit bouger le blond qui se réveilla.

-Mmmh... Qu'est ce t'as encore ? Marmonna le blond à moitié endormi

-Il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde derrière.

-Moui et alors ? Dit le blond en levant un sourcil

-Bon, va dormir tu comprends rien

-... (Le blond était déjà en train de dormir)

-Mais quel boulet celui là

Il s'assit correctement avant de remettre ses écouteurs et de rejoindre le pays des rêves dans un profond sommeil. Le reste du trajet se fit sans incident …

Arrivé sur le sol New-yorkais, Kurenai les attendait en souriant.

-Alors les garçons ? Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

-Moui ça peux aller, répondit le blond

-Tu rigoles ? T'as pioncé pendant tout le voyage

-Arrêtez de vous chamaillez et dépêchez vous d'aller chercher vos bagages !

-Oui...

ils allèrent chercher leurs affaires avant de monter dans un taxi. Naruto était émerveillé du paysage qui défilait derrière sa vitre, New York était vraiment très chic !

-Wow c'est trop cool !

-Bave pas sur la vitre Uzumaki ou je t'étrangle.

-Fait pas le rabat joie Uchiwa et regarde par la fenêtre.

-C'est vrai que c'est cool

Le taxi les déposa devant un hôtel. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre que leur indiqua la jeune femme.

-Vous allez devoir partagez une chambre pour deux si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-...

-Ok je vois qu'il n'y a pas de problème donc allez vous débarbouillez et vous avez quartier libre pour ce weekend on se retrouve lundi dans le hall à 9 heure pétante ok ?

-Oui, répondit le blond tout content de dormir dans un hotel

-Hn... répondit l'autre garçon

Les deux garçons montèrent ensemble dans leur chambre, aucun des deux n'osait parler.

Dans le hall :

Le téléphone de Kurenai sonna. Elle répondit sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

-Allo ?

-Alors mission accomplie ?

-Oui ils sont tous les deux dans leur chambre

-Hé hé ce sera Kushina qui sera contente, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-J'espère juste qui ne vont pas faire trop de dégats

-Mais non... ils seront sages, je serai là demain vers 10h30

-Ok un taxi viendra vous chercher

-Bien sur ceux bonne soirée Kurenai

-Bonne soirée.

Du côté des deux garçons rien ne s'arrangeaient Kurenai avait oublié de leur dire qu'ils devraient partager un lit à deux ce qui déplut fortement aux deux garçons.

-Encore ?... soupira le brun

L'auteur hocha les épaules et déballa ses affaires. La star fit pareil de son côté.

-Tu prends le côté où il y a la porte.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

-si je suis sous ta protection faut que tu me protèges aussi quand je dors dit le blond sous un ton las

-Tu acceptes de rester avec moi alors ?

-...Non en faîte c'est parce que si quelqu'un débarque je vais crier comme une fille

Le blond après avoir sortit toutes ses affaires s'assit sur le lit et prit son carnet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'écris une nouvelle chanson

-Ah t'as besoin d'aide ?

-Non je crois que je vais me débrouiller seul

-Ok...

Le téléphone du brun vibra il le sortit de sa poche et regarda :

_A Sasuke 17h24_

_Tu lui as rien dit à Naruto ?_

Le brun soupira, et le blond s'en rendit compte il se glissa derrière le brun et regarda le texto, il eut d'abord comme réaction un haussement de sourcil et ensuite un grognement de la part du blond.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit quoi Uchiwa ?

-Hein ? Euh... rien ! Dit il en cachant son protable

-Arrête j'ai vu ton portable. J'attends une réponse

-Je... Je n'ai pas dit que... On allait manger au resto avec Sakura ce soir.

-ça sonne faux Uchiwa, laisse tomber, je sors.

-Tout seul ?

-Oui et alors je suis grand je te signale !

-S'il te plaît Naruto.

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Le blond prit son sac et son portable

_-Waiting is waisting, for people like me.._.lâcha-t-il avant de partir  
(Attendre, c'est perdre du temps, pour les gens comme moi )

Le brun soupira et reprit son téléphone en regardant la feuille qu'avait laissé Naruto sur son lit il en lit un passage :

**_-You say "dreams are dreams",_**

_(____Tu dis" les rêves sont des rêves",)_

**_"i ain't gonna play the fool anymore"_**

_(____"je ne jouerai plus a l'imbécile")_

**_You say" 'coz i still got my soul ! "_**

_(____Tu dis" car j'ai toujours mon ame ! "__ )_

**_Reflections of fear make shadow of nothing..._**

_(____Les réflections sur la peur réduisent les ombres a rien...)_

**_Shadow of nothing..._**

_(____Les ombres a rien...__ )_

_A Sakura : 17h34_

_On s'est enguelé et il est partit seul, suis le s'il te plaît._

La jeune femme soupira, en se disant mentalement que tous les garçons sont des idiots, elle vit le blond passait dans les couloirs et sortir de l'hôtel. Elle le suivit discrètement.

_A Sasuke : 17h35_

_A bah c'est malin..._

_A Sakura : 17h36_

_Préviens moi si il y a un problème._

Elle suivait Naruto de loin, elle s'arrêta. Le blond était en danger, plusieurs hommes avait entourés l'auteur et ils étaient vraiment très grand et fort. Elle se dépêcha de prévenir la star.

_A Sasuke : 17h38_

_Il y a un immense problème._

_A Sakura : 17h38_

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_A Sasuke : 17h40_

_Il est en plein milieu d'un guet-apens._

-Oh non... dit le brun en se souvenant du gars qui les épiait dans l'avion, c'est reparti pour un tour...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 17**_

Sasuke courait dans les rues à la recherche de Naruto. Son cœur s'accélérait au rythme de ses pas, la peur grandissait d'heure en heure, de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde. Il était effrayé à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir le blond. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux, il imaginait le pire qu'il puisse lui arriver. Sasuke se rappelait comment il avait retrouvé Naruto la première fois, le brun s'était promis de le protéger et en même pas 24 heures le drame arrive.

Sakura rejoint rapidement le brun pour l'épauler.

-Bon Sasuke j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, dit la rose, je commence par quoi ?

- Comme tu veux… Soupira le brun lassé

- Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que Naruto va bien… Mais la mauvaise c'est que la personne qui la sauvait appartient à une autre école, celle avec qui on est en compétition, dit Sakura

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de repartir en courant dans les rues

Naruto était assis dans un salon, sur un canapé en cuir rouge brique. Il regardait autour de lui. Le blond était un peu inquiet et il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du partir de la chambre comme cela sur un coup de tête. Surtout qu'il se souvient encore de ce qui s'est passé lors de l'affrontement entre lui et ces gros durs, il était un peu effrayé. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu s'étais passé comme cela…

Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Le blond ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une impression bizarre comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait exprès.

Soudain, une main arriva sur son épaule faisant sursauter le blond. Il se leva du fauteuil manquant de se ramasser au sol. Il vit un garçon aux cheveux rouges, du noir entouré ses yeux de couleurs turquoises. Il portait des vêtements assez décontracté et sur son front était écris en kanji le mot « amour »

- Sa va, demanda le roux

- Euh… Oui vous m'avez juste fait un peu peur ce n'est rien encore merci de m'avoir aidé…

- Gaara je m'appelle Gaara no Sabaku, je suis élève du lycée Seijou dance

- Enchanté moi je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je suis élève de la Gakuren studio Konoha, ravi de te connaître, sourit le blond

- Ah bon tu es élève de cette école… Je vois ce qui veut que tu es mon adversaire pour la Battle Run

- Sans doute… Mais là on n'est pas en compétition… Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être adversaire… Surtout que je ne suis pas chanteur, ria timidement Naruto

- Tant mieux alors moi non plus je suis le batteur, répondit Gaara

- Auteur-compositeur

- Attends tu es sérieux ?

- Bah… Oui je sais quand même ce que je fais, ria Naruto

- Non ce n'est pas ça c'est juste qu'il y a quelque jours le leader de notre groupe nous a montré une chanson sortit de je ne sais où

- Une chanson ?

- Gaara on est rentré ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Cette dernière courut dans les couloirs jusqu'au roux, sa va petit frère j'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais encore battu avec les brutes de notre lycée. Tu ne finiras jamais de te battre… Euh bonjour

- Bonjour… Excusez-moi c'était de ma faute si votre frère s'est battu avec ces types

- Oh… Ce n'est rien. Au faite je me nomme Temari no Sabaku je suis la grande sœur de Gaara et il y a aussi Kankuro mais il n'est pas encore arrivé d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder et toi tu es ?

- Naruto Uzumaki enchanté

- Moi de même Naruto, sourit Temari. Cette dernière avait les cheveux blonds platine attachés en quatre couettes, des yeux couleurs turquoise comme son frère. Elle portait un tee-shirt avec un petit éventail possédant trois ronds violets imprimés sur le tissu dans le dos.

Sakura et Sasuke étaient encore en état de stress surtout le brun qui faisait les cent pas dans l'hôtel où il séjournait ce qui eut don d'énerver la rose

- Arrête à force de marcher en rond tu vas me donner le tournis à moins que ce soit déjà fait, râla Sakura

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme tandis que Naruto est peut-être en train d'agoniser quelque part entre la vie et la mort…

- Pire qu'une fille je vous jure… Je ne sais pas chante quelque chose pour te calmer

- Tu as raison…

-C'est vrai Naruto tu es un auteur tu pourras sans doute nous chanter quelque chose pour nous montrer ton talent, s'exclama Temari

- Je ne…

- Allez Naruto c'est une sorte que cadeau de remerciement, supplia la blonde

- Si vous voulez…

(En **Gras **Sasuke, en _italique _Naruto, _**Mélanger **_les deux)

_Lost in the darkness hoping for a sign_

_(Perdu dans les ténèbres, espérant un signe)_

_Instead there is only silence_

_(Mais il n'y a que le silence)_

_Can't you heard my scream_

_(Peux-tu entendre mon cri)_

_Never stop hoping_

_(Ne Jamais__ arrêter d'espérer)_

_Need to know where you are_

_(Besoin de savoir où tu es)_

_But one thing's sure _

_(Mais une chose est sur)_

_You're always in my hearts_

_(Tu es toujours dans mon cœur)_

_I'll find you somewhere_

_(Je te trouverai quelque part)_

_I'll keep on trying until my dying day_

_(Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour)_

_I just need to know whatever has happened_

_(J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé)_

_The truth will free my soul_

_(La vérité libérera mon âme)_

**Lost in the darkness try to find your way home**

**(Perdu dans les ténèbres, j'essaie de trouver le chemin de ta maison)**

**I want to embrace you and never let you go**

**(Je veux t'embrasser et ne jamais te laisser partir)**

_**Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul**_

_**(J'espère que tu es au paradis alors personne ne pourra blesser ton âme)**_

_**Living in agony' cause I just do not know where you are**_

_**(Vivant dans l'agonie juste parce que je ne sais pas où je suis)**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**(Je te trouverai quelque part)**_

_**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**_

_**(Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour)**_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened**_

_**(J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé)**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

_**(La vérité libérera mon âme)**_

_**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching**_

_**(Où que tu sois, je n'arrêterai pas de chercher)**_

_**Whatever it takes, I need to know**_

_**(Quelque soit le sacrifice, j'ai besoin de savoir)**_

_**I'll find you somewhere**_

_**(Je te trouverai quelque part)**_

_**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**_

_**(Je continuerai d'essayer jusqu'à mon dernier jour)**_

_**I just need to know whatever has happened**_

_**(J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé)**_

_**The truth will free my soul**_

_**(La vérité libérera mon âme)**_

Temari applaudissait la performance de Naruto

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que avec la voix que tu possèdes tu es seulement auteur-compositeur, on pourrait croire facilement que tu es chanteur, s'exclama Temari

Sakura applaudissait la performance de Sasuke

-Eh bien… On voit tu y as mis du cœur dans cette chanson laisse-moi deviner elle est un peu pour Naruto, pas vrai ? sourit la rose

- Hein ? rougit violemment le brun

- Allez ne fait pas ton timide cela se voit que tu es intéressé par lui

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Vas-y moque toi de moi mais je t'assure sinon pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui ?

- Je suis…

- Amoureux de lui je le sais et c'est pour cela que je veux t'aider après tout il faut une jolie fin heureuse

-Dit moi Naruto cette chanson… Elle était destinée à qui ? demanda Temari

Les joues du blond prirent quelques petites couleurs rosées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais quand il avait chanté la chanson il pensait à Sasuke. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils se trouvent . D'ailleurs, Naruto écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte qu'il n'avait prévenu personne qu'il était en sécurité, ni une ni deux il sauta sur son portable cherchant dans son répertoire le nom « Teme » et il le trouva rapidement

- Tu fais quoi Naruto ? demanda la blonde

- J'envoie un texto à Sasuke, un ami pour lui dire que je vais bien et si possible s'il peut venir ici, expliqua l'auteur

- Oui vas-y, sourit Temari, c'est 13 l'avenue de la liberté

_A Sasuke: 21h54_

_Salut Teme ! Sa va bon je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis en sécurité au 13 avenue de la liberté et donc tu peux venir me chercher car on va éviter une autre agression, à toute_

Soudain, dans la chambre, le téléphone de Sasuke vibra dans sa poche intérieure de son jean noir déchiré à certain endroit. Le brun lut le message, un sourire se peint sur son visage tellement il était heureux

-Je sais où est Naruto allons-y, s'exclama la star

Les deux amis coururent dans les quartiers de New York manquant de se perdre plusieurs fois dans les grandes rues de Manhattan. Sasuke vit enfin l'avenue dont parler Naruto dans son texto et ils trouvèrent vite le 13 avenue de la liberté. Le brun sonna à la porte et ils virent une jeune femme blonde leur ouvrir

-Vous devez être des amis de Naruto… Entrez, sourit la demoiselle

Sasuke pénétra dans la maison enlevant ses chaussures avant d'aller dans le salon où il vit Naruto lui sourire timidement

- Salut… dit le blond avec crainte

Le brun s'avança vers l'auteur d'un pas assuré à quelque centimètre. Sasuke donna une gifle à Naruto, une marque rouge apparut sur la joue du blond. La star prit soudainement le blond dans ses bras

- Espèce d'imbécile tu m'as fait peur à partir comme ça, dit Sasuke

- Désolé Sasuke… répondit Naruto. Cette phrase fit écarquiller les yeux de l'Uchiwa qui éloigna un peu le blond pour le regarder dans les yeux

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom…

Soudain, un petit cri les interrompu dans leur discussion et les deux garçons virent Sakura avec les yeux qui sortaient à deux doigts de leur orbite et sa bouche tombait presqu'au sol

-Ga… Gaara, balbutia la rose

- Cela faisait longtemps Sakura…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18

Les deux garçons, Temari et Kankuro se retournèrent vers les deux personnes concernées

-C'est vraiment toi ? demanda Sakura toute rouge

-Bah oui c'est moi qui tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent avant de questionner du regard les deux autres qui n'en savaient pas plus.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda la blonde

-C'est que... commença Sakura

-On est sortit ensemble, coupa Gaara

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Temari

-O...oui.. dit Sakura en rougissant un peu

Naruto sourit avant de s'étirer les bras très haut. La star le regarda.

-C'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! C'est quand qu'on mange ?

Il reçut une frappe sur la tête de la part du brun. Le blond se retourna avec une moue boudeuse sur son visage d'ange qui fit tout de suite craquer Sasuke il réussit à marmonner quelques mots au blond.

-La ferme tu déranges là...

-t'es pas gentil Sas'ke !

-Sas'ke ? c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?

-Tu veux que je t'en trouve un autre pas de problème

-... Vous avez fini ? Demanda Sakura.

-Oui oui... répondit le brun

-Mais j'ai toujours faim !

Cette fois une bagarre dégénéra entre les deux garçons. Les trois autres personnes durent les séparer.

- « J'y crois pas il y a même pas deux secondes ils étaient en train se se câliner et la Bam il se battent ils sont grave, pensa Sakura »

Elle soupira avant de rejoindre le groupe de personne dans le salon, le blond était assis sur le canapé et le brun de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sourit.

-On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. On rentre les garçons ?

-Hn...

Les deux garçons et Sakura remercièrent encore une fois Gaara, Temari et Kankuro avant de s'en aller à pied. La jeune fille était au milieu des deux garçons. Elle sourit sadiquement avant de s'arrêter et se pousser les deux garçons côte à côte, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Sasuke et fit sourire le blond. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à l'hôtel. Ils durent se séparer de Sakura.

-à plus tard !

-Oui

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'en sais rien comme tu veux, choisis

-Bah j'en sais rien dit le blond en se jetant sur le lit.

Le téléphone du brun sonna. Il répondit en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le lit à côté du blond.

-Allô ?

-Héhé p'tit frère comment ça va ?

-C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Demanda le blond qui écrabouiller Sasuke pour savoir qui c'était au téléphone,

-Hoho je crois que je dérange.

-Coucou Itachi ! cria Naruto qui avait enfin réussis à arracher le téléphone à la star

-Salut blondinet alors t'embête bien mon frère ?

-Bah oui !

-haha c'est chouette alors, qu'est que tu lui a fait je l'entends plus ?

-Euh attends un instant

Un cris retentit dans la pièce, le brun se retrouva à califourchon sur le pauvre auteur. Sasuke reprit le téléphone en main.

-Que veux-tu ?

-... Le blondinet va bien ?

-J'en ai pas fini avec lui.

-Ok c'est pour te dire que j'arrive demain

-Demain ? Mais tu n'était pas censé partir en voyage d'affaire ?

-Ils ont annulé

-Mais pourquoi.. ? Aïe ! Ça fait mal !

Le blond l'avait mordu et avait inversé les positions. Il avait repris le téléphone.

-Tu viens ? C'est trop cool !

-Oh blondi baisse d'un ton !

-Hihi, au revoir

-Attends j'ai pas finis de parler avec Sasuke !

Tut...tut...tut...

-Hihi, voilà !

-T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux

-Je sais !

Le week end se passa bien... si on supprime toutes les bagarres des deux garçons.

9h00 Lundi matin dans le hall de l'hôtel

-Tous le monde est prêt ?

Le blond bailla et suivit le groupe accompagné du brun. Ils se rendirent dans les studios du battle Run dans l'immense cité de Chelsea, le blond avait les écouteurs dans les oreilles, la musique d'Alicia Keys et de Jay-Z : New York, résonnait dans sa tête. Le studio était grand et spacieux avec une gigantesque scène avec pleins d'instrument. D'autres groupes étaient déjà là dont celle de Gaara. Il fit un sourire discret avant de rejoindre son groupe.

-Coucou les garçons bien dormi ? Dit Sakura

-Non impossible de dormir avec lui !

-Ne mets pas la faute sur moi !

-Arrêtez de vous disputez !

Les trois amis suivirent le groupe de musiciens dirigés par Kurenai vers une salle. Sur la porte était écris « réservé au Gakuren Studio ».

Ils prirent place dans la salle.

-Comme vous le savez demain commence le tournoi, nous devons parvenir à éliminer deux équipes pour aller jusqu'à la finale.

Elle arriva devant un tableau et déroula une affiche.

-Nous allons nous battre contre la Kazuaki Academy, ensuite vont s'affronter le lycée Seijou Dance et le lycée Astoria District. Le lycée Sunnyside East contre le lycée Colonial Heights.

-Si nous gagnons la première étape nous affronterons celle qui gagnera ainsi de suite, demanda Neji.

-Tout a fait.

-Et on débute par quelle chanson ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de voir ça mais à Naruto c'est lui qui décidera

-...

Le blond se rapprocha du brun. Un peu trop près au goût de la star. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-J'ai oublié les chansons chez moi.

-...Ah... TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! hurla Sasuke

Naruto lui mit la main devant la bouche et sortit sur le regard confus que quelques élèves. Il l'emmena dehors, derrière le studios.

-Tu pouvais pas fermer ta bouche !

-Tu as oublié les chansons !

-Oui... Je sais !

-Mais quel débile !

Le blond gêné soupira pendant que le brun réfléchissait à une façon de tuer le baka devant lui.

-Baka !

-C'est pas besoin de s'énerver pour ça !

-Tu veux rire ? On a besoin de ses chansons

-Vous parlez de ça ?

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et virent Itachi. Naruto fut le premier à courir sur lui et à lui faire un câlin. Ce geste fit grogner Sasuke de jalousie, et le blond s'en rendit compte.

-Oh trop chou il est jaloux !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi

L'auteur sourit avant de s'approcher de la star en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Toi aussi tu veux un câlin ?

Pour réponse il se prit un pied dans la figure, ce qui fit rire Itachi.

Naruto considérait celui-ci comme un grand frère, le blond et son grand frère étaient devenus très proche depuis quelque temps ce qui agaçait particulièrement la star.

-Oh... mais je voulais juste un câlin, dit le blond en se frottant la joue.

-La ferme Dobe dit le brun en rougissant.

-T'es pas gentil p'tit frère il voulait juste te faire un câlin !

-Bon ok ! N'en rajoute pas dit la star en comprenant le sous entendus de son frère.

-Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Oh ! Cria le blond qui détestait ne pas être au centre de l'attention.

-Ok c'est moi qui va te le faire ton câlin blondinet

Itachi attrapa Naruto par le hanches et l'emprisonna dans ses grand bras. Sasuke devint rouge de colère, et attrapa Naruto par la main pour le tirer vers lui.

L'ainé ria et s'adossa contre un mur.

-Tu te souviens donc de ces paroles ? Sur cette fameuse question...

-Oui je m'en souviens...

-De quoi vous parlez ? Dit le blond dans les bras de la star.

-Héhé avoue lui Sasuke

-Non

-Avouer quoi ? J'comprend pas ! Dit le blond confus

-Allez Sasuke fait pas le timide.

-Lâche moi je ne dirais rien Nii-san pas la peine d'insister

L'ainée fit un sourire sadique et réfléchit à un plan d'attaque, pendant ce temps Naruto était considéré comme une grosse peluche qu'on tirait dans tous les sens, ce qui ne le déplut pas plus que ça lui qui aimait être au centre de l'attention. Sasuke lui chercher un moyen de faire taire son frère.

Itachi eut une très bonne idée. Il savait que tout les Uchiwa étaient possessifs, jaloux et surtout haineux contre celui ou celle qui approchait ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Il prit le blond et retourna vers lui, prit son visage entre sa main.

-Tu ne vois pas donc d'inconvénient que je fasse ça p'tit frère

-Je... demanda le blond en rougissant

-Tu fais ça et je te bute

-... Mais il ne t'appartient pas non ?

Les lèvres d'Itachi et Naruto était si proches Sasuke eut mal au cœur, son frère n'oserai pas. Mais il le fit. Il happa les lèvres du blond. Le brun était pris d'une folle rage et envoya une droite à son frère qui l'évita sans problème.

-Héhé tu te souviens petit frère ? Agir sur ses impulsions, ne pas avoir les mots, rougir, avoir chaud, et surtout devenir haineux contre celui qui l'approche.

-Et alors ? Dit le cadet en grognat

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Un mot de plus... et...

-Et quoi frérot ?

-Le premier qui bouge je tire, hurla une voix de femme à l'entrée


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 19**_

Le trio sursauta en attendant cette voix dans leur dos

- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vient ici tout de suite c'est un ordre, s'exclama la tireuse

- Je ne sais pas on m'a toujours dit de ne pas s'approcher des gens armés jusqu'aux dents, paniqua le blond

- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze si tu ne veux pas que je te foute la honte en disant jusqu'à quel âge tu pissais au lit viens immédiatement! cria la femme

Ni une ni deux, Naruto courut vers la tireuse gardant une certaine distance de sécurité entre lui et cette folle dingue qui lui disait quelque chose. Cette dernière pointa son arme sur Itachi

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'en mêlé, dit la femme

- Désolé mais s'il te plaît baisse ton arme, paniqua Itachi ayant les mains en l'air

- Tu as embrassé mon fils, répliqua la folle

- MAMAN! S'exclama Naruto, oh non! Maman arrête de suite je n'ai pas envie d'être une sorte d'orphelin moi

- Mon chéri laisse maman gérée d'accord je vais juste...

- Non tu ne vas rien faire et puis d'abord que fais-tu ici? s'écria le blond, tu étais censé être à la maison! Attends tu m'as fais bosser dans des jobs à mi-temps pour que toi tu puisses te payer un billet... Non ne dit rien... Je préfère partir...

Le blond récupéra ses chansons de la main d'Itachi pour ensuite partir en trombe. Sasuke voulut le rattraper mais son grand-frère lui retint le bras

- Laisse le d'accord. On doit parler, dit Itachi

- Sasuke pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté cet imbécile, râla Kushina en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil

- Fierté d'Uchiha, répondit l'ainé, normalement un Uchiha ne s'énerve pas pour un rien mais on peut faire une exception pour la personne qu'on aime

- Quoi! Moi aimer Naruto vous déconnez, répliqua Sasuke en rougissant

- Mon petit frère est amoureux d'un mignon petit blondinet je savais que tu me remercierais, pleura Itachi tout heureux

- Jamais car je ne suis pas amoureux de Naruto, s'exclama le cadet

- C'est trop mignon le petit Sasuke a des sentiments pour mon fils c'est... OUIN! Pleura Kushina sortant un mouchoir, j'ai toujours rêvé avec Mikoto que nos enfants se marient et voilà que nos rêves sont sur le point que se matérialiser

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Kushina et ne fait pas l'innocent petit frère on voit bien comment tu le regardes, dit l'aîné en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel se demandant où il était tombé... Vraiment il avait honte de son frère et il décida de lui aussi partir retrouver le groupe

- Alors Kushina? demanda Itachi

- Mikoto ne t'inquiète pas mon ami nos fils vont vivre ensemble, confessa la rousse comme si elle faisait une prière à une personne inconnue

* * *

Sasuke rejoint rapidement Naruto qui écoutait le professeur donnait les consignes. Le blond ignora entièrement le brun qui se demandait qu'avait-il fait pour que l'auteur ne lui parle plus. La réunion fut vite terminée tous les élèves avaient quartier libre jusqu'à demain où les premières répétitions commençaient. Naruto continuait à bouder et cela énerver énormément Sasuke

- Bon qu'est ce que j'ai fait Naruto, s'écria la star

- Hein? demanda intelligemment l'auteur

- Qu'ai-je fait pour que j'ai le droit à ta mauvaise tête? s'exclama Sasuke

Le blond rougit légèrement pour ensuite regarder Sasuke... Il se sentait gêné après tout son premier baiser... C'est Itachi. Naruto repensait quand l'aîné l'avait fait embrasser étrangement il avait l'image de Sasuke en tête...

- Sasuke je peux te demander quelque chose...

- Quoi?

- Embrasse-moi...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu? Naruto voulait l'embrasser...

- Mais Naruto je...

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que Naruto colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Le blond sentit quelque chose d'étrange, son cœur battait la chamade, il voulait plus... Bien plus. Mais Sasuke le repoussa

- Naruto... On ne devrait pas faire cela... chuchota le brun

- Mais...

- On se revoit à l'hôtel...

Sasuke partit il savait qu'il avait peut-être blessé Naruto mais il ne voulait pas lui attirer plus d'ennuie. La pluie commença à tomber. L'eau cachait les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues tandis qu'une chanson proliférait dans sa tête

_I'm not superman_

_(Je ne suis pas superman)_

_I can't take your hand_

_(Je ne peux pas prendre ta main)_

_And fly you anywhere_

_(Et t'envoler partout)_

_You wanna to go (yeah)_

_(Où tu veux yeah)_

_I can't read your mind_

_(Je ne peux lire dans tes pensées)_

_Like a billboard sign_

_(Comme un panneau d'affichage)_

_And tell you everything_

_(Et te dire tout ce que)_

_You wanna __hear_

_(Tu veux entendre)_

_But I will be your hero_

_(Mais je serai ton héro)_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_(Parce que je, je peux être ce dont tu as besoin) _

_If you're one for me_

_(Si tu es celui qui m'est destiné)_

_Like gravity_

_(Comme la gravité)_

_I'll be unstorpable_

_(Je serai imparable)_

_Yeah I believe in destiny_

_(Yeah je crois au destin)_

_I maybe be an ordinary boy_

_(Je peux être un garçon ordinaire)_

_With hearts and soul_

_(Avec un coeur et une âme)_

_But if you're one for me_

_(Mais si tu es fait pour moi)_

_Then i'll be your hero_

_(Alors je serai ton héro)_

_Could__ you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_(Peux-tu être celui pour moi)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Je serai ton héro)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_(Peux-tu être celui pour moi)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Je serai ton héro)_

_Searching high and low_

_(Rechercher de haut en bas)_

_Trying every row_

_(Essayer chaque ligne)_

_If I see your face_

_(Si je vois ton visage)_

_I'll barely know __(yeah__)_

_(Je le reconnaîtrais à peine yeah)_

_But my truth in faith_

_If you'll come away_

_(Si tu partiras loin)_

_And if it's right it's undeniable (yeah)_

_(Et si c'est vrai c'est indéniable yeah)_

_But I will be your hero_

_(Mais je serai ton héro)_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_(Parce que je, je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin)_

_If you're one for me_

_(Si tu es fait pour moi)_

_Like gravity_

_(Comme la gravité)_

_I'll be unstorpable_

_(Je serai imparable)_

_Yeah I believe in destiny_

_(Yeah je crois au destin)_

_I maybe be an or__dinary boy_

_(Je peux être un garçon ordinaire)_

_With hearts and soul_

_(Avec un coeur et une âme)_

_But if you're one for me_

_(Mais si tu es fait pour moi)_

_Then i'll be your hero_

_(Alors je serai ton héro)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_(Peux-tu être celui pour moi)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Je serai ton héro)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_(Peux-tu être celui pour moi)_

_I'll be your __hero_

_(Je serai ton héro)_

_Oh! So incredible_

_(Oh! Si incroyable)_

_Some kind a miracle_

_(Genre un miracle)_

_When it's meant to be_

_(Quand ça devrait se passer)_

_I'll become hero, oh_

_(Je deviendrai un héro, oh)_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_(Alors j'attendrai, j'attendrai)_

_Wait, wait for you!_

_(J'attendrai, j'attendrai pour toi)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Je serai ton héro)_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need_

_(Parce que je, je peux être tout ce dont j'ai besoin)_

_If you're one for me_

_(Si tu es fait pour moi)_

_Like gravity_

_(Comme la gravité)_

_I'll be unstorpable_

_(Je serai imparable)_

_Yeah I beli__eve in destiny_

_(Yeah je crois au destin)_

_I maybe be an ordinary boy_

_(Je peux être un garçon ordinaire)_

_With hearts and soul_

_(Avec un coeur et une âme)_

_But if you're one for me_

_(Mais si tu es fait pour moi)_

_Then i'll be your hero_

_(Alors je serai ton héro)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one for me?_

_(Peux-tu être celui pour moi)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(Je serai ton héro)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be the one_

_(Peux-tu être celui)_

_Could you be__ the one for me?_

_(Peux-tu être celui pour moi)_

_I'll be your hero..._

_(Je serai ton héro...)_

Sasuke partit vers l'hôtel pour aller se coucher réfléchissant à la situation

* * *

Naruto se sentait bizarre. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Itachi était venu prêt de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras

-Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto… Les choses s'arrangeront, dit l'aîné en prenant dans ses bras

- Pourquoi ai-je mal…

- Parce que tu l'aimes

- Je déteste l'amour…

- J'ai une idée

- Laquelle ?

- Et si on rendait Sasuke jaloux

- Comment ?

- Sors avec moi…

* * *

Chanson: Hero de Sterling Knight

Niark niark xD que va-t-il faire? La suite au prochain chapitre ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

Le blond regardait Itachi avec de grands yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu rigoles la ? Hahaha... c'est bien essayé mais ça marche pas

-Je ne rigole pas. C'est le seul moyen de le rendre jaloux.

-hé hé... sérieux ?

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire Uchiwa ?

-Bon tu veux le rendre jaloux ou pas ?

-Bah euh...oui...

-Alors sors avec moi...

-Si c'est le seul moyen... Alors je suis consentant

L'auteur sourit et reprit confiance en lui. Le plus grand souriait et déploya son parapluie pendant que le blond soupirait. Il haïssait la pluie, il détestait se mouiller. Il vit Itachi lui faire signe.

-Nyah ! j'ai une chanson.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien me la chanter ?

-Oui ça me ferai plaisirs que tu m'entendes chanter.

-Vas-y alors blondinet.

-Oh ! j'ai un prénom je te rappelle !

-Désolé mon cœur.

-Grrr

-Alors cette chanson tu me la chantes ?

-When the sun shines, we'll shine together

(Quand le soleil brille, nous allons briller ensemble)

Told you I'll be here forever

(Je t'avais dit que je serai toujours là pour toi)

Said I'll always be a friend

(J'ai dit que je serai toujours un ami)

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

(J'ai fait un serment de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin)

Now that it's raining more than ever

(Maintenant qu'il pleut plus que jamais)

Know that we'll still have each other

(Sachez que nous aurons encore les uns les autres)

You can stand under my umbrella

(Tu peux te tenir sous mon parapluie)

You can stand under my umbrella

(Tu peux te tenir sous mon parapluie)

You can run into my arms

(Vous pouvez courir dans mes bras)

It's okay don't be alarmed

(C'est bien ne vous inquiétez pas)

Come here to me

(Venez ici pour moi)

There's no distance in between our love

(Il n'y a pas de distance entre notre amour)

So go on and let the rain pour

(Alors allez-y et laissez la pluie versez)

I'll be all you need and more

(Je serai tout ce que vous avez besoin et plus)

Because

(Parce que)

When the sun shines, we'll shine together

(Quand le soleil brille, nous allons briller ensemble)

Told you I'll be here forever

(Je t'avais dit que je serai toujours là pour toi)

Said I'll always be a friend

(J'ai dit que je serai toujours un ami)

Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end

(J'ai fait un serment de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin)

Now that it's raining more than ever

(Maintenant qu'il pleut plus que jamais)

Know that we'll still have each other

(Sachez que nous aurons encore les uns les autres)

You can stand under my umbrella

(Tu peux te tenir sous mon parapluie)

You can stand under my umbrella

(Tu peux te tenir sous mon parapluie)

Itachi souriait Naruto chantait vraiment très très bien. Le blond s'était arrêté et avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de laisser quelques larmes tomber. Itachi lui ouvrit les bras.

-Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger Naruto... Ne t'inquiète pas

Le blond courut se réfugier dans les grand bras protecteurs de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Cependant Sasuke n'avait rien raté de la scène. Le blond qui avait chanté et qui avait pleuré. Et ce maudit Itachi qui avait toucher son blond !

Il se sentait con d'avoir repoussé l'auteur. Mais il avait paniqué. Et puis il avait refusé. Il soupira avant d'aller faire un tour dans les rues de New York seul...

* * *

Pendant ce temps Naruto et Itachi étaient rentrés à l'hôtel se mettre à l'abri de cette pluie torrentielle. Tsunade attendait dans le hall. Évidemment le blond courut sur elle.

-MAMIIE TSUNADE !

Elle évita de justesse la tornade blonde qui mangea le carrelage.

-Naruto ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas me faire peur comme ça.

-hé hé je suis désolé.

-c'est pas grave. Ah oui je voulais te donner ça.

Elle lui tendit une feuille.

-C'est la feuille avec les critères.

-Critères ?

-Oui par exemple en demi-final, il faudra que ce soit un duo

-Ah... j'ai compris.

-Euh... tu sais où est Kurenai ?

-Bah non je ne l'ai pas vu...

-Ah... c'est pas grave.

-Bonne journée la vieille et ne vous perdez pas surtout !

-Tu insinues que j'ai l'Aihzymer ?!

-Non non pas du tout.

Le blond partit en rigolant dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira il réfléchissait de comment il pourrais faire pour ignorer le brun, étant dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Itachi qui était rentré. L'intrus lui sauta dessus et le chatouilla jusqu'à que l'auteur en pleure.

-Haha..hahaa s'il te plaît ! Haha... Stop haha

Le plus grand s'arrêta et regardais tendrement le blond. Celui-ci sourit.

-Je sais ce qui te dérange.

-Ah bon ?

-Si tu veux tu peux venir dormir dans ma chambre, j'ai deux lits. Enfin je dit ça mais je ne dis rien. c'est juste pour que tu ne sois pas confronter à Sasuke.

-ça ne te déranges pas ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui sûr de chez sûr...

-Merci beaucoup.

-c'est la 18E, dit Itachi en se levant et en sortant de la salle.

-Okay !

Le blond souriait il n'allait pas devoir affronter son ami. Sasuke lui arriva dans le hall, il traînait des pieds. Arriver devant la chambre, il vit la porte à moitié ouverte il regarda et vit l'auteur en train de faire son sac.

-Tu vas où ?

-... Itachi m'a proposé de dormir dans sa chambre.

-Ah ? et...

-Bah j'ai accepté, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

-Non pas du tout...

-Ok parce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant

A cette phrase Sasuke faillit s'étrangler. Son meilleur ami et son frère ? Non, NON c'était un cauchemars. Celui qu'il aimait, c'est son grand frère !

-Puisque tu ne dis rien ça veux dire que ça ne te gène pas... donc passe une bonne soirée

Le blond sortit mais la star le retint par la main.

-Lâche moi Sasuke !

-Non !

Une main les sépara tous les deux Itachi avait attrapé Naruto par les hanches.

-Que faîtes vous tous les deux ?

-Je... commence Sasuke

-Sache Sasuke que Naruto et mon petit ami maintenant, il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu joues avec le feu là !

Le blond ne préféra rien dire. Il s'en alla, agacer par la dispute des deux garçons. Il entra dans la chambre et prit le lit libre, il s'installa.

-Pfiouu... je me demande où est passé ma maman... Tant pis elle est grande... enfin j'espère qu'elle ne vas pas faire trop de dégâts.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans les rues de New York

La jeune femme rousse poursuivait un homme armée jusqu'au dents, évitant les coups de fusil, et tirant sur tous ce qui se trouvait aux alentours.

-Merde ! Encore raté !

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

Tous le monde était réuni dans les loges. Naruto avait choisis la chanson qu'ils allaient devoir interprété. Le choix était libre. Il avait décider qu'il en fera une partie, ensuite Sasuke enchaînera sur la suite, et Sakura fera le refrain.

Kurenai leurs avait mis la pression en leurs disant que l'émission serai diffusée sur toutes les chaînes les plus populaires du monde. Ils se préparèrent, discutant joyeusement pour évacuer le stress.

-Venez vite ça va commencer ! Annonça Kurenai

Ils s'approchèrent vers la télé et regardèrent le présentateurs annoncer les couleurs de chaque équipe.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à tous ! Vous regardez le tournoi de la Batle Run Academy, la compétition la plus populaires pour les écoles de chant et de danse. Cette année nous accueillons 6 academy. Applaudissons la Kazuaki Academy !

Ils montèrent sur scène et présenta leur chanson «_ Give love a try_ »_(donne une chance à l'amour)_. Le niveau était très haut, vraiment très haut. Les musiciens étaient parfaits les chanteurs un peu moins. Les danseurs, dansaient comme des dieux.

-On a intérêt à assurer !

-Ouai j'avoue, le niveau est très élevé !

Quand ils eurent finis ce fut au lycée Seijou Dance de présenter leur chanson qui se nommait «_ You're like a dream_ »_(Tu es comme un rêve)_. Gaara maîtriser parfaitement la batterie. Les danseurs étaient excellent eux aussi. Sasuke leva un sourcil, le chanteur lui faisait penser à quelqu'un... faudrait qu'il se renseigne.

-Gaara est vraiment excellent, lança Sakura

-Oui il maîtrise vraiment bien... répondit Naruto

Ce fut au tour du lycée Astoria District et le lycée SunnySide East de faire, chacun le tout leurs prestation.

-Il reste un dernier lycée et c'est à nous.

-Attendez Kurenai-Sensei ! Là c'est juste une présentation hein ?

-Bah oui.

Le lycée Colonial Heights arriva sur scène et se fut la pression qui montait. Tous les élèves regroupés dans la salle firent le vide dans leurs têtes.

-Voici notre dernier lycée ! Je vous demande d'accueillir la Gakuren Studios qui nous vient de Konoah !

Les lycéens se mirent en place. Les projecteurs étaient braqué sur eux. Sur Naruto, Sakura et sa basse, Kiba à sa guitare et Sasuke accompagnant le blond.

-Et 1- 2 , 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 ! Hurla le blond

* * *

Pour ce chapitre on aimerait vous dire un grand MERCI ! On a dépassé les 10 000 vues sur notre fic! Et ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir que vous soyez là pour nous lire ^^ Arigato

Hiyo et Loveless


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 21**_

La guitare sèche commençait les premiers accords. Naruto tendit son micro et il commença les premières paroles

_Yeah, you've been alone_

_(Yeah, tu as été seul)_

_I've been gone for far too long_

_(J'étais parti trop loin de toi)_

_But with all that we've been through_

_(Mais avec tout ce que nous avons traversé)_

_After all this time I'm coming home __to you_

_(Après tout ce temps, je suis de retour à la maison)_

Les accords continuèrent ainsi que Naruto_  
__  
__Never let it show_

_(Ne laisse jamais montrer)_

_The pain I've grown to know_

_(La douleur que j'ai vu grandir)_

_'Cause with all these things we do_

_(Parce que avec toutes ses choses que nous faisons)_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_(Ce n'est pas un problème quand je rentrerai pour toi)_

_I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes_

_(J'ai atteint le ciel, j'ai fais mes adieux)_

_My heart's always with you now_

_(Mon coeur est toujours avec toi maintenant)_

_I won't question why so many have died_

_(Je ne me demanderai pas pourquoi tant de personne meurt)_

_My prayers have made it through yeah_

_(Mes prières ont fait finir ça, yeah)_

_'Cause with all these things we do_

_(Car avec toutes les choses que nous faisons)_

_It don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

_(Ce n'est pas un problème quand je rentrerai pour toi)_

Se fut à Sasuke de commencer directement

**YYYEEEAAAHHH! YEAH! YYYEEEAAAAHHH!**

**Letters keep me warm**

**(Les lettre me tiennent chaud)**

**Helped me through the storm**

**(M'aident à travers les tempêtes)**

Le duo commença Naruto regarda Sasuke pour se donner du courage. Ce dernier était à fond dans les paroles de la chanson

_**But with all that we've been through**_

_**(Mais avec tout ce qu'on a traversé)**_

_**After all this time I'm coming home to you**_

_**(Après tout ce temps je rentrerai pour toi)**  
__  
__  
__**I reach towards the sky **__**I've said my goodbyes**_

_****__(J'ai atteint le ciel, j'ai fais mes adieux)_

_**My heart's always with you now**_

_****__(Mon coeur est toujours avec toi maintenant)_

_**I won't question why so many have died**_

_****__(Je ne me demanderai pas pourquoi tant de personne meurt)_

_**My prayers have made it through yeah**_

_****__(Mes prières ont fait finir ça, yeah)_

_**'Cause with all these things we do**_

_****__(Car avec toutes les choses que nous faisons)_

_**It don't matter when I'm coming home to you**_

_****__(Ce n'est pas un problème quand je rentrerai pour toi)_

La voix des deux garçons fusionna à merveille. Naruto regardait Sasuke qui chantait à ses côtés transmettant ses sentiments au brun_**  
**__**  
**_**I've ****always been true**

**(J'ai toujours été sincère)**

**I've waited so long just to come hold you**

**(J'ai attendu si longtemps pour venir te prendre)**

**I'm making it through**

**(Je traverse ça)**

**It's been far too long, we've proven our**

**(Ca a été beaucoup trop loin, nous avons prouver notre)**

**love over time's so strong, in all that**** we do**

**(Amour au fil du temps est plus fort, dans tout ce que nous faisons)**

_The stars in the night, they lend me their light_

_(Les étoiles dans la nuit, elles me prêtent leur lumière)_

_to bring me closer to heaven with you_

_(Me rapprocher du paradis près de toi)  
__  
__(Bring me closer)_

_(Rapprocher)_

Le duo reprit après quelques accords de Kiba. Ce dernier avait bien vu le manège de son ami. _**  
**_**  
**_**But with all that we've been through**_

_****__**(Mais avec tout ce qu'on a traversé)**_

_**After all **__**this time I'm coming home to you**_

_****__**(Après tout ce temps je rentrerai pour toi)**__**  
**__**  
**__**  
**__**I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes**_

_****__****__(J'ai atteint le ciel, j'ai fais mes adieux)_

_**My heart's always with you now**_

_****__****__(Mon coeur est toujours avec toi maintenant)_

_**I won't question why so many have died**_

_****__****__(Je ne me demanderai pas pourquoi tant de personne meurt)_

_**My prayers have made it through yeah**_

_****__****__(Mes prières ont fait finir ça, yeah)_

_**'Cause with all these things we do**_

_****__****__(Car avec toutes les choses que nous faisons)_

_**It don't matter when I'm coming h**__**ome to you**_

_****__****__(__****__****__Ce n'est pas un problème quand je rentrerai pour toi)__**  
**__**  
**__**And with all that we've been through**_

_****__****__**(Mais avec tout ce qu'on a traversé)**_

_**After all this time I'm coming home to you**_

_****__****__**(Après tout ce temps je rentrerai pour toi)**_

La chanson se termina pour le plus grand bonheur de Kiba qui en avait marre de voir Naruto faire les yeux doux à Sasuke. Le public applaudissait la prestation des élèves de la Gakuren studio. Sakura souriait, elle avait bien remarqué aussi le manège du blond par rapport à la chanson "Gunslinger". Les élèves allèrent dans les coulisses. Itachi était assis sur la chaise de Naruto attendant sa venue, lorsque l'auteur vit le grand-frère de la star. Il s'empressa d'aller s'assoir sur ses cuisses.

- Tu étais génial blondinet, sourit l'aîné

- Merci Tachi, dit le blond

- Tachi? S'étonna le grand brun

- Si on veut que Sasuke soit jaloux autant faire les choses bien, pas vrai? Chuchota Naruto à l'oreille de son "petit ami"

- D'accord... _Naru, _chantonna Itachi dès que Sasuke arriva

Ce dernier fulminait en voyant _son_ blond sur les genoux de son frère mais ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'Itachi avait le droit de l'appeler "Naru". Sakura ne comprenait plus rien, elle était pourtant sur que Naruto faisait du charme au brun pendant la chanson alors que faisait-il dans les bras du grand frère de Sasuke

Dans un autre coulisse, un garçon fulminait la représentation de la Gakuren studio était parfaite, cependant un sourire flétrit sur les lèvres de l'individu lorsqu'il revoyait les images sur la télévision et il s'arrêta sur une image où il voyait Naruto faire les yeux doux à Sasuke

- J'ai trouvé comment le mettre hors piste, sourit l'ombre

Naruto sortait des coulisses en direction de l'hôtel tenant la main d'Itachi. Sasuke était juste derrière jalousant contre son frère qui avait le droit d'avoir _son _blond. Seulement, il savait que c'était trop tard... S'il n'avait pas repoussé Naruto quand il l'avait embrassé peut-être que jamais il ne serait allé dans les bras de son frère et il serait peut-être en couple à l'heure qu'il est, s'embrassant, se câlinant peut-être sous la couette à l'hôtel... Une larme roula sur ses joues tandis qu'il voyait la personne la plus précieuse pour lui flirter avec son frère... Ce traître de frère...

- Ce n'est vraiment pas normal... dit Sakura

- Hein? S'étonna Sasuke

- Le comportement de Naruto, expliqua la rose

- Comment ça?

- Arrête tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarqué que Naruto te faisait les yeux doux, ria la jeune fille

- Naruto me faisait les yeux doux?

- Donc tu ne l'as pas remarqué pourtant tout le groupe l'a vu. Et si le groupe l'a vu surement aussi nos opposants... Je me demande comment va Kiba? Surtout que lui il était presque au première loge...

- Attends Kiba aussi à vue Naruto me faire ce regard?

- Quand je dis tout le groupe, c'est vraiment tout le groupe... Kiba fait partie du groupe je te rappelle. Le seul problème... C'est pourquoi il est avec ton frère?

- C'est de ma faute. Hier soir, Naruto m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé car je ne voulais que rien ne lui arrive mais ce que j'ai réussit à faire et de jeter la seule personne que j'aime dans les bras que mon crétin de frère

- Et si on rendait Naruto jaloux? demanda Sakura

- Comment ça?

- Si on rend Naruto jaloux peut-être qu'Itachi remarquera que Naruto ne l'aime pas mais qu'il aime toi et peut-être qu'ils casseront ensemble

- Et comment veux-tu le rendre jaloux?

- En sortant avec quelqu'un si tu veux je peux être cette personne, sourit la rose, et comme cela peut-être que je rendrais Gaara jaloux de toi

- Mais arrête on ne peut pas faire ça!

- Tu veux Naruto... Oui ou non?

- Plus que tout au monde...

- As-tu envie qu'il reste avec ton frère?

- Non

- Alors... La question est réglée

Naruto marchait avec Itachi dans les rues de Manhattan leur main était déliée. Le blond regardait tristement le sol comme si c'était la seule chose la plus importante... L'aîné avait lui aussi bien vu le regard que lançait l'auteur à son cadet. Cependant ce dernier n'avait rien vu attristant fortement Naruto qui ne savait plus quoi faire

- On dirait que le plan ne marche pas comme on l'aurait voulu, dit finalement le blond

- Pourquoi?

- S'il m'aimait vraiment je ne sais pas il se serait énervé... Il m'aurait montré qu'il tient à moi seulement... J'ai l'impression que se que je fais ne sert à rien...

Une larme glissa sur les joues du blond

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ai-je si mal? J'en ai marre... Je veux l'oublier... Ne jamais être tombé amoureux de lui...

- Ne dis pas cela Naruto... Je suis sur que mon frère tient à toi

- Mais pourquoi alors il ne réagit pas!

- Je suis certain qu'il a réagit seulement c'est un Uchiwa et il est trop fière donc il ne se l'avouera jamais. Depuis toujours Sasuke essayait de plaire à mon père qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi... Sasuke bossait pour être une fois dans sa vie chouchouté par père. Seulement, il ne voyait en Sasuke que un moins que rien une personne qui ne pourra jamais surpasser son aîné. Pour Sasuke j'ai toujours été une sorte de rival, un but à atteindre... Mais un jour, notre père mourut dans un accident de voiture... Et je pensais que Sasuke serait enfin libéré du fardeau paternel... Mais tout était trop tard. Il était devenu arrogant, prétentieux... Peu de temps après il est devenu la star que tout le monde connaît et moi j'étais devenu son manageur et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour retrouver le frère que j'ai connu il y a longtemps... Celui qu'il était quand vous vous êtes rencontrés bébé... J'ai eu plusieurs sources me disant que tu serais dans cette école et j'y ai inscrit Sasuke pensant que tu l'aideras à redevenir le Sasuke que j'ai connu...

- Et pour l'instant?

- Sasuke reste encore un peu ambigüe mais je suis sur qu'une bonne cure de Naruto lui fera le plus grand bien

- Merci Itachi de m'avoir raconté tout cela... J'ignorais que Sasuke avait eu une enfance un peu difficile

- Toi aussi Naruto tu as eu une enfance difficile, pas vrai?

Le visage du blond vira au rouge vif

- Com...

- Comment je le sais? Ta mère et la mienne se connaissent depuis des années et elles se racontent plein de potin. Un jour, j'ai appris pour toi et ton père... Tes marques sur les joues sont les cicatrices de l'accident de voiture qui a tué ton père...

* * *

Chanson: Gunslinger avenged sevenfold

Ah... pauvre Naru :3 Je suis sûr que Minato est monté au paradis xD

Rendez vous prochain chapitre


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22

Le blond se figea un instant et pâlit en se souvenant de cette terrible histoire qui avait conduit la mort de son paternel. Itachi l'attrapa par la main.

-Oh ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme blondinet.

-Je...

-Viens on va en parler autour d'un thé bien chaud parce que je sens que la pluie va tomber.

Naruto acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de suivre l'aîné des Uchiwa qui l'emmena dans un endroit charmant. Ils entrèrent et donnèrent leur manteau à une jeune femme qui répondait au nom de Rose.

-Messieurs... Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle les conduisit vers une table prêt d'une fenêtre et prit leurs commandes. Quand elle repartit, l'auteur put enfin souffler.

-Alors raconte moi.

-C'était un soir d'hiver... peu avant les fêtes de Noël

Flash back

-Minato chérie tu ne devrais pas prendre la route. Dit une femme rousse allongée, les joues rougit et le souffle court.

-Mais ma chérie tu as de la fièvre. Je vais chercher des médicaments, repose toi ou ta fièvre va empirer.

-Minato il fait sombre, reste ici... Je vais bien

-Non tu ne vas pas bien Kushina... je vais y aller et puis Naruto va m'accompagner hein mon chéri ?

-Vouiii papa !

Un petit blond sauta dans les grands bras du dénommé Minato qui le fit monter sur ses épaules. La jeune femme les regarda tendrement.

-Faîtes bien attention

Les deux garçons sortirent. Ce fut sur l'autoroute que tout se joua. Une voiture freina. Le plus grand ne put rien faire pour arrêter la voiture qui, lancer à 120 km/h percuta celle de devant. Malheureusement le plus grand fut tué sur le coup. Naruto lui, à l'arrière tentait d'appeler son père mais rien. Il ne sentit même pas les bout de vitres qui lui ouvraient les joues rougit pas le sang.

Il pleurait et appelait sans cesse le nom de son père.

Fin du flash back

Les larmes déferlaient sur les joues du blond. L'histoire fendait le cœur à Itachi. Le blond avait connu autant de souffrance que son frère. Mais au lieu de se refermer dans sa coquille comme son imbécile de Sasuke, lui préférait sourire et continuait de l'avant.

Le plus âgé se leva et se baissa afin d'essuyer les larmes du blond. Il sourit tristement avant se serrer le blond très fort dans ses bras.

-Pou...Pourquoi Itachi... pourquoi... tant de souffrance... ?

* * *

Sasuke chercher le couple du regard. Pas une seul trace des deux tourtereaux...

-Arrête de les chercher tu ne les trouveras pas

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Ils sont partis en ville

-Ah... Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée...

-de ?

-de le rendre jaloux...

-En quoi est-ce une mauvaise idée ?

-Je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que je lui ai fait

-Donc tu ne veux pas le rendre jaloux ?

-Non... Si … mais bon ok... on regarde comment ça évolue... si c'est dans le mauvais sens on arrête tout !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux...

-Sinon t'as un plan ?

-Oui foncer dans le tas...

-Hein ?

-On va organiser un dîner à quatre

-...

-Tu es contre ?

-Tant que ce n'est pas moi qui fait la cuisine alors ça va...

* * *

Pendant ce temps là Itachi et Naruto retournèrent à l'hôtel et s'enfermèrent dans leurs chambre. Ils se regardèrent les dents de la mer histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer pendant que la pluie tombe. Au cours du film le téléphone du blond sonna.

-Moui allô ? Dit il en essayant de pas trembler

-Naruto ?

-Non Chuck Norris*

-haha très drôle, répondit Sasuke

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles déjà j'te parle plus !

-C'est pas moi qui voulais que je t'appelle mais Sakura alors grogne pas

-Fous moi la paix c'est tout !

Itachi passa sa mains sur le dos du blond, qui par la surprise poussa un petit cri.

-Eh ! Itachi arrête !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien qui puisse te regarder Uchiwa

-...

-Arrête de faire la gueule je sens déjà l'aura meurtrière qui émane de toi

-Fous toi de moi...

-Niark Niark je suis méchant oui oui... je sais

-...Je sors avec Sakura...

Il y eut un blanc. Le cœur du blond se brisa, il eut envie de cracher sa haine et de pleurer un bon coup. Mais il se retint. Incapable de dire un mot il raccrocha au nez de la star.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Naruto alla enfouir sa tête dans le torse du plus âgé essayant de cacher ses larmes. Le plus grand soupira et embrassa les cheveux du blond.

-ça ne s'arrange pas ?

-Il sort avec Sakura...

-Ils font semblant...

-Hein ?

-Il t'aime... jamais il ne pourrai te faire de mal.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que les Uchiwa malgré leur caractère sont vraiment très possessifs et prennent très soin de leur conjoint.

-Comprends pas... Sasuke ne m'aime pas

-Si...

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si... merde !

-...

-pfff t'es nul blondinet

-... Non sinon je l'aurai remarqué

-Ma parole vous êtes myope.

-...

-Bon attends je passe un coup de fil

L'aîné des Uchiwa se leva et sortit de la chambre. Quand il se trouva dans le couloir il appela la seule personne qui pourrai les mettre ensemble.

-Kushina ?

-Yes au rapport

-Ils sont tout les deux amoureux maintenant on passe à la phase 2, A toi de jouer !

-Compris

Tut... tut...

-Héhé ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs c'est deux la

* * *

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre après avoir annoncer au blond... C'est sûr cette fois il était partit trop loin, beaucoup trop loin.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait...

Il regarda le hall qui était vide... presque vide... il aperçut une personne suspect et se jeta à ses trousses.

Il dévala une grande pente avant d'arriver derrière l'hôtel. Il découvrit Karin qui se tenait appuyer contre un arbre, elle foudroya le brun du regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici sale garce... cracha Sasuke hors de lui

-Te montrer ça...

Elle fit venir un de ses « chiens » comme elle l'appelait qui avait dans ses bras une personne. La chevelure blonde qu'avait cette personne l'interpella.

-Putain c'est pas possible... Encore ?

-Eh oui... tu as vu comment il est faible ?

-Il n'est pas faible !

Le blond avait les yeux fermés un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

- « T'inquiète pas je vais venir te sauver»

Si seulement la star pouvait savoir que Naruto pensait à lui. Karin foudroya le blond et ordonna à son chien d'attacher l'auteur à un arbre. La star voulut en empêcher mais deux colosses le retenait. La rousse poussa un rire machiavélique avant de s'approcher du blond et de le frapper. Elle lui ouvrit la lèvre. Lui fit des bleues un peu partout. Sasuke ne disait rien. Ce qui énerva Karin qui sortit de sa poche un cutter. Le brun ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de l'arme.

-Ne fait pas ça...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ne fait pas ça je te dit !

-Donc tu acceptes alors de rester avec moi... et qu'on repart maintenant... ?

-Oui je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais s'il te plaît ne lui fais rien

-Bien...

Elle ordonna à ses toutous de libérer le blond et s'approcha de Sasuke.

-Oh c'est mignon tu te sacrifies pour ce blond ?

-Il est tout pour moi...

-Je te le ferai bientôt oublié mon Sasuke... on va vivre heureux

-...

Elle regarda le blond d'un air mauvais celui là était allongé par terre. À moitié conscient au côté de la star, qui avait la vue embrouillé.

-Naruto s'il te plaît ! Réveille toi

-...

-Alors Karin ?

Un jeune homme au cheveux argenté venait d'apparaître derrière la jeune femme rousse. C'était celui de la compétition ! Ce garçon ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout...

-Oui j'ai presque terminé Suigetsu...

-Dépêche toi...

Sasuke se releva portant le blond sur ses épaules.

-Attends un instant Sasuke !

Le brun se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la jeune fille qu'elle planta le cutter dans le dos du blond. Le sang dégoulinait sur les vêtements de la star.

-Pour que nous soyons heureux... Il doit disparaître, dit elle en arrachant l'arme

* * *

Nooon Narutooo D8

Vite vite la suite ! Nos lecteurs ne peuvent plus attendre!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapitre 23**_

Sasuke courait dans les rues à la recherche d'un hôpital le plus proche. Il se souvenait encore de sa confrontation avec Karin

Flash back

- Naruto... paniqua Sasuke

- Maintenant Sasuke tu m'appartiens, sourit la rousse, laisse cet imbécile mourir

- Non! hurla la star, je refuse de laisser Naruto mourir surtout pour toi

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus sombre. Karin sentait la colère du brun grandir à vue d'œil.

- Mais Sasuke...

- Dégage! Cria la star

Karin écarquilla les yeux, jamais elle aurait cru que Sasuke puisse lui parler comme cela

- Mais Sasuke...

- Dégage avant que je ne fasse un truc qui me conduira en taule, cracha le brun

Il porta Naruto sur son dos pour ensuite courir dans les rues de New York à la recherche d'un hôpital.

Fin du flash back

Sasuke avait peur, peur de perdre Naruto... Il était parsemé de regret il aurait du s'occuper de Karin avant que tout cela n'arrive mais il se promit qu'elle allait payer pour son blond. Soudain, une voiture arriva à ses côtés et il remarqua qu'elle appartenait à son grand frère. La vitre descendit pour laisser place à Itachi

- Monte avec lui, s'exclama le grand brun

Sasuke le regarda suspicieusement avant de monter coter passager mettant Naruto sur ses genoux

- Tiens un tissu pour calmer l'hémorragie, dit Itachi en tendant un mouchoir en soie blanc

Sasuke prit le tissu pour faire un point de pression à la plaie pour essayer de calmer l'affut de sang

- On arrive à l'hôpital, s'exclama l'aîné

En effet, le brun se gara vite dans le parking des urgences et Sasuke se précipita à l'intérieur portant Naruto qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Itachi arriva vite à l'accueil. Une secrétaire appela immédiatement des infirmières en voyant le blond recouvert de sang dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier laissa Naruto au soin des professionnels de santé. Une aide-soignante arriva demandant au deux garçons d'attendre dans la salle d'attente pendant qu'ils allaient sans doute faire une opération.

Au mot "opération" le cœur de Sasuke battait fortement... Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à Naruto... Il avait tout fait pour essayer de le protéger mais il avait l'impression que rien ne fonctionner qu'il faisait tout de travers... Une larme glissa sur ses joues tandis qu'il tomba à genou sur le sol blanc de l'hôpital. Itachi s'en voulait il aurait dû être plus prudent...

Flash back

- Sasuke ne m'aime pas et je le sais...

- Pourquoi tu dis cela je suis sur que si

- Tu as beau me dire qu'ils font semblant je ne te crois pas, s'exclama Naruto, je vais prendre l'air pour me rafraîchir. Tu peux surveiller mon carnet s'il te plaît mais je t'interdis de lire ce qu'il y a dedans

- Je ne suis pas comme mon frère... ria Itachi

Le blond sourit avant de sortir. Le brun regarda le petit carnet de l'auteur. Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait écrit beaucoup de chanson après la mort de son père... Et une quand il était encore en vie et qu'ils avaient chanté en duo...

Soudain, Itachi entendit un bruit dehors et il courut voir à la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait et il vit Naruto se faire enlever par des types bizarres...

- Merde, souffla le brun en courant à l'extérieur avec le carnet

Fin du flash back

Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Il était stressé et l'horloge qui claquait en "tic-tac" n'arrangeait absolument rien...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une aide soignante. Sasuke se précipita sur la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir

- Comment va-t-il? s'exclama le brun

- Euh... Ah oui excusez-moi... L'opération s'est très bien passé une chance que vous l'avez emmené aussi vite. Malheureusement il est dans le coma, un coma léger pour être précis le temps de laisser son esprit se reposer. Seulement, malgré que ce ne soit qu'un coma léger il peut arriver que des personnes n'ont plus la volonté de vivre et meurt mais c'est vraiment très rare... dit-elle en voyant la tête du brun qui commençait à paniquer

- Peut-on le voir? demanda Itachi

- Il est dans une chambre de repos, la chambre est le numéro 439, expliqua l'aide-soignante mais Sasuke était déjà partit en trombe jusque dans la chambre de Naruto

Sasuke se tenait enfin devant la chambre tant convoité. Il prit le poignet entre ses doigts et il tira la porte. Le brun vit des mèches blondes et le corps de Naruto parsemé de tuyaux en tout genre. Le cadet prit un tabouret pour s'assoir à côté du blond. Itachi rentra dans la chambre pour voir son frère chagriné par ce qu'il voit. Le jeune Uchiha regarda son frère avant de se lever du siège

- Pourquoi tu fais cela Sasuke? S'étonna Itachi

- C'est ton petit ami... C'est à toi d'être assis près de lui... Tandis que moi je vais voir Karin pour la trucider prend soin de lui, dit Sasuke

- Attend Sasuke avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise lis ceci c'est quelque chose que j'ai pris à Naruto il y a quelque temps...

_This is me for forever_

_(C'est moi pour toujours)_

_One of the lost ones_

_(Un des perdus)_

_The one without a name_

_(Celui sans nom)_

_Without an honest heart as compass_

_(Sans un coeur honnête comme boussole)_

_This is me for forever_

_(C'est moi pour to__ujours)_

_One without a name_

_(Un sans-nom)_

_These lines the last endeavour_

_(Ces lignes sont le dernier effort)_

_To find the missing lifeline_

_(Pour trouver la ligne manquante de la vie)_

_Oh how I wish_

_(Oh comme je souhaite)_

_For soothing rain_

_(Une pluie apaisante__)_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_(Tout ce que je souhaite est rêver à nouveau)_

_My loving heart_

_(Mon coeur amoureux)_

_Lost in the dark_

_(Perdu dans l'obscurité)_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_(Pour l'espoir je donnerais tout)_

_My flower withered between the pag__es two and three_

_(Ma fleur défraîchit entre les pages deux et trois)_

_The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_(Fleuris une fois, et pour toujours parti avec mes péchés)_

_Walk the dark path sleep with angels_

_(Marche sur le chemin sombre, dors avec les an__ges)_

_Call the past for help_

_(Appelle le passé à l'aide)_

_Touch me with your love_

_(Touche moi avec ton amour)_

_And reveal to me my true name_

_(Et révèle moi mon vrai nom)_

_Oh how I wish_

_(Oh comme je souhaite)_

_For soothing rain_

_(Une pluie apaisante)_

_All I wish i__s to dream again_

_(Tout ce que je souhaite est rêver à nouveau)_

_My loving heart_

_(Mon coeur amoureux)_

_Lost in the dark_

_(Perdu dans l'obscurité)_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_(Pour l'espoir je donnerais tout)_

_Oh how I wish_

_(Oh comme je souhaite)_

_For soothin__g rain_

_(Une pluie apaisante)_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_(Oh comme je souhaite de rêver à nouveau)_

_Once and for all_

_(Un pour tous)_

_And all for once_

_(Et tous pour un)_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

_(Nemo mon nom pour toujours)_

_Nemo sailing home_

_(Nemo naviguant v__ers la maison)_

_Nemo letting go_

_(Nemo laissant partir)_

_Oh how I wish_

_(Oh comme je souhaite)_

_For soothing rain_

_(Une pluie apaisante)_

_All I wish is to dream again_

_(Tout ce que je souhaite est rêver à nouveau)_

_My loving heart_

_(Mon coeur amoureux)_

_Lost in the __dark_

_(Perdu dans l'obscurité)_

_For hope I'd give my everything_

_(Pour l'espoir je donnerais tout)_

_Oh how I wish_

_(Oh comme je souhaite)_

_For soothing rain_

_(Une pluie apaisante)_

_Oh how I wish to dream again_

_(Oh comme je souhaite de rêver à nouveau)_

_Once and for__ all_

_(Un pour tous)_

_And all for once_

_(Et tous pour un)_

_Nemo my name forevermore_

_(Nemo mon nom pour toujours)_

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de les relever vers son frère

- Cette chanson il l'a écrite pour toi...

- Comment...

- Je ne sors pas vraiment avec Naruto...

* * *

Chanson: Nemo de Nightwish

Hihi désolé c'est sadique de s'arrêter là.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24

Le cadet regardait son aîné avec une pointe d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-C'est impossible voyons... Arrête de dire des conneries

-... Vous faîtes chier à dire que c'est impossible vous deux ! Vous m'énervez ! Dit le plus âgé à bout de nerfs en sortant de la pièce laissant les deux amis seuls.

-Pourquoi il s'énerve si vite...

-Parce que vous les jeunes vous ne comprenez jamais rien

Une jeune femme passa la tête par la fenêtre. Sasuke la regardait stupéfait

-Kushina ? Mais... on est au 11 ème étage !

-La ferme Uchiwa !

Elle entra et fonça sur son fils en pleurant. Elle le prit dans ses bras malgré les nombreux tuyaux.

-Mon chéri... s'il te plaît... réveille-toi

-Kushina faîtes attention s'il vous plaît, il est fragile

Elle se retourna une aura meurtrière émana de son corps et ses yeux lançaient un regard froid et glacial vers la star.

-Je t'avais dit de prendre soin de lui...

-Je... je vais tous vous expliquez

-C'est de ta faute Sasuke !

-Mais... non... c'est

-Tu n'étais pas avec lui !

-C'est parce que...

-Tu n'étais pas avec lui donc tu ne pouvais pas le protéger comme ce qui nous a poussé à déménager !

Le jeune femme se rendit compte de se qu'elle avait dit et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Qui a poussé à ce que vous déménagiez c'est quoi cette histoire Kushina ?

-Je...

-Racontez moi s'il vous plaît.

-Ok mais ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît

-Promis...

-Alors voilà comment tout à commencé

Flash back

De l'autre côté de la rue se tenait deux maison côte à côte, l'une était une charmante maison familiale avec le jardin, la clôture blanche, la jolie boîte au lettre et la bonne humeur qui régnait, l'autre était un manoir, grand, noir, avec de grande barrière, et ou régnait le froid et la peur.

Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et maintenant s'entendait très bien malgré les quelques disputes au début.

Les deux femmes des deux maisons était devenus meilleures amies et les deux hommes aussi.

Un jour de printemps deux jeunes garçons couraient dans toutes les pièces du grand manoir des Uchiwa.

-Naruto, Sasuke venaient le goûter est près ! Dit une douce voix de femme

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et s'assirent à table tout souriant. Une jeune charmante jeune femme sortit de la cuisine un plat de crêpes à la main. Ses cheveux étaient noirs corbeau et ses yeux de couleur charbon. Sa peau cristalline était semblable au petit Sasuke.

Elle souriait tendrement à la vue des deux garçons à côté et déposa le plat sur la table.

-Attention les garçons c'est très chaud ! Prévenait-elle

Le blond ne fit pas attention et se brûla le doigt avec la plaque très chaude. Il gémissait de douleur. Pendant que le brun descendait de sa chaise, il se retrouva devant le blond lui prit la main et embrassa son doigt. Le petit Naruto le regardait en rougissant.

-C'est mon bisou magique

-Ah... Euh... merci

La jeune femme au cheveux roux avait assisté à tout la scène et ne peut s'empêcher d'aller serrer les deux garçons très fort.

-Nyah ! Trop chou

Mikoto apparut et regarda Kushina en levant un sourcil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Nos fils sont trop mimi

-Ah... c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, fit-elle en rougissant

deux ou trois mois plus tard les deux garçons étaient inséparables. Ils étaient toujours ensemble ce qui rendait jalouse certaines filles. Quelque semaine plus tard Sasuke changea d'école mais gardait le contact avec le blond comme ils étaient voisins. Un après midi le blond rentra un peu plus tard. Mais ce qui interpella le petit brun qui l'attendait c'était les blessures qu'il avait au visage et au bras. Le brun courra vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Ah ? Ça rien... je … je suis tombé... à... euh en … rentrant...

-Ne me mens pas !

-...

Le brun s'en alla laissant le blond ici. Et les jours qui suivirent Sasuke l'évitait et Naruto revenait toujours plus blessé mais toujours souriant, il gardait toujours sa bonne humeur malgré les coups qu'il recevait chaque après midi après l'école ce qui alerta ses parents qui décidèrent de déménager vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix pour leur fils.

_Fin du flash back_

-C'est parce que tu n'étais pas là Sasuke ! Tu n'étais pas là pour le protéger qu'on a du déménager !

-Non Impossible !

-Si ! c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé !

-... la première manche du tournoi commence dans 2 heures je vais aller me préparer.

-...

-Puis-je vous demander un service Kushina ?

-Oui

-Voulez-vous bien allumé la télé quand ça seras notre tour ?

La jeune rousse sembla réfléchir et accepta. Le brun sortit de la salle.

- « Cette fois on va le faire à ma manière » pensa le brun tout en traversant les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il sortit et couru jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Il entra et alla directement dans les coulisses. Il vit tout le monde et les interpella.

-S'il vous plaît !

Tous se retournèrent vers la star.

-Je voudrais qu'on change de chanson.

-Hein ?

-Il me faudrait un batiste, une pianiste et un guitariste.

Saï et Hinata se proposa avec aussi Kiba. Ils distribua une nouvelle feuille. Et ils allèrent s'habiller, prêts. Kurenai laissa la star à ses plans ne voulant surtout pas déranger.

* * *

20h00 le direct commença le présentateur arrivait sur scène.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui est la première épreuve d'élimination. Veuillez accueillir nos 3 juges. Applaudissez bien fort Mei Terumi surnommé la Mizukage qui nous vient d'Australie ! Ensuite A Yotsuki le Raikage qui nous vient du Brésil! Et notre dernier juge Onoki le Tsuchikage qui vient tout droit de Los Angeles !

Les 3 juges arrivèrent, une jeune femme au cheveux brun et aux yeux vert accompagné d'un homme plutôt grand et d'un petit vieux qui semblait bien s'amuser. Ils s'installèrent devant la scène.

-Bien maintenant que nous avons terminé, accueillons notre premier lycée le Colonial Heights qui seras ensuite suivis du Gakuren Studios de Konoah qui se prépare en coulisse.

* * *

Kushina alluma la télé et mit sur la bonne chaîne. Assit sur un des fauteuils elle regardait les concurrents de son fils chanter la chanson était vraiment nul et l'ennuyait.

-Merci beaucoup au lycée Colonial Heights ! Nous accueillons maintenant les dit « favoris » de ce tournoi.

-Ah... ça me rappelle beaucoup de souvenir ça... dit Kushina en soupirant. Oui il y a pas longtemps c'était moi et ton père sur scène.

-Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la Gakuren Studio !

Le présentateur sortit de la scène et on pouvait découvrir une jeune fille au piano. Sa robe blanche scintillait, les yeux fermés elle commença la mélodie. Sasuke était assis sur le piano, habillé de noir. Sai à la batterie commença en même temps que Kiba qui jouait des accords parfait. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent laissant place à Sasuke et Hinata.

_-Oh no, I see_

_(Oh non, je vois )_

_A spider web is tangled up with me_

_(Une toile d'araignée est melée avec moi )_

_And I lost my head_

_(Et j'ai perdu la tête )_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've said_

_(Les pensées de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai dites )_

La mélodie recommença accompagné des deux garçons et cette fois la star enchaîna avec les trois musiciens

_Oh no what's this?_

_(Oh non, qu'est-ce que c'est? )_

_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle_

_(Une toile d'araignée, et je suis prisonnier à l'intérieur )_

_So I turn to run_

_(Je me suis retourné pour fuir )_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done_

_(Les pensées de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites )_

Le refrain suivit, le brun mit toutes ses émotions

-_And I never meant to cause you trouble_

_(Et je n'ai jamais voulu te causer d'ennuis )_

_And I never meant to do you wrong_

_(Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal )_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_(Et si jamais je t'ai causé des ennuis )_

_Oh no, I never meant to do you harm_

_(Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal )_

_Oh no I see_

_(Oh non, je vois )_

_A spider web and it's me in the middle_

_(Une toile d'araignée et c'est moi qui en est prisonnier )_

_So I twist and turn_

_(Alors je me tors et je me retourne )_

_Here am I in my little bubble_

_(Ici je suis dans ma petite bulle )_

Le refrain reprit avec le public qui chantait et balançait les mains.

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble_

_(Et je chante, je n'ai jamais voulu te causer d'ennuis )_

_And I never meant to do you wrong_

_(Et, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal )_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble_

_(Et si jamais je t'ai causé des ennuis )_

_Although I never meant to do you harm_

_(Bien que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal )_

_They spun a web for me_

_(Ils ont tissé une toile pour moi )_

_They spun a web for me_

_(Ils ont tissé une toile pour moi )_

_They spun a web for me_

_(Ils ont tissé une toile pour moi )_

La mélodie s'arrêta sur la douceur du piano. Les 3 juges avaient les yeux fermés, ils avaient été bercé par la mélodie et la douceur de la voix du brun.

* * *

A l'hôpital Kushina se retourna vers son fils.

-Elle t'es dédicacé cette chanson mon poussin. Il l'as chanté pour toi alors réveille toi.

La main du blond bougea juste un peu ce qui alerta la jeune femme. Un petit sourire se formait sur les lèvres de l'auteur. La chanson... il l'avait entendu... il voulait abandonner mais quand il entendis cette chanson il avait repris confiance... il chuchota quelques mots avant de replonger dans un sommeil, mais cette fois un sommeil dut à sa fatigue. Kushina les avait entendus il avait dit : « merci...Sasuke » elle sourit avant de fondre en larmes.

Sasuke lui sentit son cœur battre c'était la première fois qu'il chantait avec tant d'émotions dans sa voix. Cette chanson était pour l'élu de son cœur : Naruto. Son téléphone vibra alors qu'il descendit de la scène.

-Allô ?

-Il s'est réveillé ! Répondit Kushina en pleurant

Sasuke ne disais plus un mot, il était partagé entre la joie, la tristesse, le soulagement, la culpabilité. Il leva les yeux au plafond. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues. Il murmura quelques mots :

-Merci... avant d'éclater en sanglot

* * *

Chanson Coldplay trouble

Snif ! C'est trop émouvant ! Bon bah voilà à partir de ce chapitre jusqu'à Pâques on ne postera que le samedi... c'est triste

Loveless et Hiyo


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 25**_

Sasuke appela Sakura pour la prévenir pour Naruto. Elle était vraiment heureuse de la nouvelle. Le brun avait décidé d'aller à l'hôpital voir son blond

Il entra dans la chambre et il le vit seul allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, dormant. Sasuke s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Naruto. Le brun caressa la joue de l'auteur tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue

- Pardon Naruto... Si j'avais su tout cela... Que tu m'aimais... Je... Je t'aime, dit Sasuke

- Vraiment? Intervint une voix Sasuke leva la tête et il vit Naruto qui était réveillé

- Naruto!

- Oui c'est moi, sourit le blond

Le brun se jeta sur lui l'enlaçant. Il était tellement heureux de le voir réveiller. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'auteur. Sasuke se retira vite comprenant ce qu'il vient de faire. La star alla s'éloigner mais Naruto prit l'arrière de la tête de Sasuke pour de nouveau retrouver les lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait le plus

- Moi aussi je t'aime, souffla le blond

Sasuke reprit les lèvres de Naruto pour un nouveau baiser enflammé. Le brun lécha la lèvre supérieure du blond pour quémandant l'accès pour rejoindre sa jumelle. L'auteur ouvrit automatiquement la bouche se qui s'ensuivit d'un ballet enflammé pour déterminé le dominant, Naruto laissa Sasuke le soin de dominé le baiser. Ce dernier enlaça le blond alors que lui passa son bras derrière la nuque de son "amant" pour approfondir l'échange.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent, manque d'oxygène. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux, bleu contre noir, chacun se perdait dans l'océan de l'autre.

- Tu viens à côté de moi? Sourit le blond en faisant une petite place dans son lit

Sasuke enleva ses chaussures et il monta rejoindre Naruto qui dès que Sasuke fut bien installé s'allongea sur son torse. Le brun passa son bras derrière les épaules de son blond évitant la blessure.

- Je suis heureux... dit Naruto, je n'arrive pas à bien l'exprimer

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto je le sais, sourit le brun

Ce dernier embrassa les cheveux de son désormais petit ami

- Mais comment tu vas faire pour Karin? demanda le blond

- Ne parlons pas d'elle alors que cette salope a failli te tuer, s'exclama Sasuke

- Mais Sasu...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai failli tu m'es trop précieux... Je t'aime tellement quand je t'ai vu au bord de la mort, je n'avais envie que d'une chose la tuer peu importer les circonstances que cela engendrera...

Naruto regarda Sasuke étrangement pour ensuite se blottir encore sur son copain

- Oui mais si tu finissais en prison... Tu as pensé à moi, sourit le blond

- Bah je pensais que tu aimais Itachi donc je serai disparu de ta vite

- Mais j'aurai été triste car je t'aime et que mon histoire entre ton frère et moi ce n'est pas vrai... Je suis désolé mais c'était l'Itachi pour te rendre jaloux selon le frangin, expliqua Naruto, je suis désolé mais j'étais sur que tu ne m'aimais pas...

- Et moi je pensais de même pour toi et Kiba?

- Pour moi il n'est qu'un ami rien d'autre...

- Donc tu vas refuser?

- Sans doute mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a dit cela...

- Il était manipulé par Karin à cause d'une chanson. Sakura m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il s'est passé que Karin manipulait Kiba pour te mettre hors course...

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant... Tu as si peu confiance en moi

- Tout simplement que Kiba n'avait sans doute pas envie de te mettre dans l'embarras une deuxième fois. Il voulait probablement te protéger comme il le pouvait...

Naruto baissa la tête et il sourit en entendant le cœur de Sasuke battre, la chaleur de son corps...

- Naruto... Je...

Mais ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement le coupant dans sa phrase. Naruto se mit à califourchon sur Sasuke.

- Naruto... Tu es blessé, dit le brun

- Et alors?

- On ne devrait pas faire cela...

- Pourquoi? Avoue que tu en as rêvé

"Pour en avoir rêvé j'en ai rêvé" pensa Sasuke

Naruto lança un petit regard suppliant à son copain

- D'accord mais quand tu seras guéri, pas avant, dit Sasuke

- Tu me le promets?

- Oui, je te le promets. Maintenant viens te reposer

- Ok!

Naruto se repositionna à côté de Sasuke. Seulement n'abandonna pas la partie et il souffla dans le cou de sa star.

- Naruto... Arrête...

- Je ne fais que respirer...

- Non tu fais exprès de respirer dans mon cou, répliqua Sasuke

- Mais Sasu pourquoi tu ne veux pas me montrer à quel point tu m'aimes

- Parce que c'est trop tôt et que je n'ai pas envie de faire une erreur qu'on regrettera après...

- Jamais je ne le regretterai Sasuke...

Naruto l'embrassa chastement et le brun devint plus entraînant

- Tu me promets que si tu ne le sens pas on s'arrête, dit la star

- Je te le promets

Sasuke sourit avant de reprendre possession des lèvres pulpeuses de son petit ami. La star quémanda l'accès à la bouche de l'auteur qui fut vite ouverte pour un nouveau ballet enflammé. Naruto entoura la nuque du brun tandis que ce dernier passa ses mains sous la chemise de l'hôpital caressant la peau douce de l'auteur. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air pour mieux se retrouver.

La star se mit à califourchon sur Naruto pour continuer le baiser. Cependant les lèvres de Sasuke quittèrent celle du blond pour le front, les paupières, la joue, le coin des lèvres, le menton, le cou... Auquel il s'attarda un moment suçotant le morceau de peau halé offerte, Sasuke laissa une magnifique tâche rouge et recommencer à un autre endroit du cou et puis un troisième. Soudain, Naruto laissa échapper un petit gémissement, lorsque Sasuke toucha un de ces tétons avec son doigt.

Sasuke sourit venant de découvrir un point sensible de l'auteur. Il réitéra son expérience et en effet un petit bruit sortit des lèvres que Naruto s'empressa de bloquer en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche

- Arrête Naruto ce n'est rien, souffla la star

- C'est gênant, dit le blond à travers ses mains

- Ne t'en fait pas je ne dirais rien...

- Peut-être pas toi mais les personnes qui peuvent passer...

- Ne t'inquiète pas il est tard... Le soleil est couché depuis un moment et personne ne viendra nous embêter ou encore nous empêcher... Ce n'était toi qui voulais maintenant...

Naruto enleva ses mains tandis que Sasuke sourit. Le brun enleva la chemise d'hôpital du blond et la jeta au sol pour ensuite voir un magnifique torse finement musclé. La star continua ses petits baisers papillons du menton jusqu'à la clavicule. Naruto, refusant de rester inactif commença à déboutonner la chemise de Sasuke. Une fois le travail finit le vêtement rejoignit celui déjà au sol. Le blond put voir lui aussi le torse parfaitement harmonieux de son futur amant qui reflétait les quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient dans la pièce. Un mot vint à la tête de Naruto "désirable" oui Sasuke était désirable en tout point...

- Tu me mattes, sourit le brun voyant le blond bloquer sur son torse

- Euh... Non je me disais juste que...

- Oui c'est ce que je dis tu me matais... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais honte je me sens flatter que tu admires mon corps d'athlète

- Prétentieux va!

Sasuke esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre où il s'en était arrêté. Il déposa des centaines de baiser papillon sur les pectoraux de Naruto évitant les petits bouts de chair rose.

- Sasuke... Pourquoi, souffla Naruto

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse que Sasuke en prit un en bouche. Le blond lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise pendant que le brun mordillait, léchait et suçotait le petit muscle et que l'autre se faisait pincer et titillait par une des mains de la star...

Sasuke se frotta sur Naruto faisant frotter délicatement leur membre à demi érigé. Le blond eut un autre petit gémissement que la star trouvait doux à ses oreilles et il recommença l'action encore et encore. Le brun laissa les tétons martyriser pour continuer son ascension, embrassant de nouveau le torse de Naruto, s'attardant sur le nombril d'où il sortit la langue pour y remettre mimant un certain acte faisant rougir et gémir Naruto

Le brun commença à toucher le membre au dessus du tissu du caleçon. Cet acte a eu l'effet de faire pousser un autre gémissement de la part de Naruto. Sasuke passa sa main sous l'élastique prenant le membre en érection du blond. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres de l'auteur. Puis Sasuke enleva le boxer et il prit la verge dans sa main et il imprima des mouvements de va et viens. Naruto gémissait par rapport au traitement de son brun.

- Sa... Ah... Sasuke... Ah, souffla Naruto

- Hn?

- Prends-moi en bouche... Ah...

Sasuke sourit avant de prendre l'objet de ses désirs dans sa bouche imprimant des mouvements de va et viens au début lent et langoureux. Le brun sortit sa bouche de la verge de Naruto pour ensuite y lécher comme si c'était l'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde. La star regarda son petit ami et il écarquilla les yeux, le blond était magnifique. Ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration était saccadée, ses yeux embués par le plaisir. Sasuke embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son amant

- Tu es vraiment magnifique... Mon cœur, souffla Sasuke

- Sasu... Ah...

Le brun avait de nouveau touché la verge de Naruto... Ce dernier se cambra légèrement

- Aïe... dit Naruto

- Sa va? Paniqua la star

- Ce n'est rien... C'est ma blessure qui ma fait mal, se plaint le blond

- J'ai une idée pour éviter que tu es mal...

Sasuke lécha ses doigts, les humidifiant bien

- Tu es prêt?

Naruto hocha la tête et Sasuke alla rentrer le premier doigt dans l'intimité après avoir bien humidifié l'entrée. Il pénétra le premier doigt qui laissa une légère douleur à Naruto mais ce dernier refusa de s'arrêter. Il avait voulu de ce jour depuis qu'il avait fait semblant de sortir avec Itachi... Il voulait que ce soit Sasuke son premier même s'il devait mourir puceau il s'en fichait... C'était Sasuke, d'ailleurs il avait rajouté un deuxième doigt qui laissa une douleur plus important au blond. Le brun le remarqua

- Sa va Naruto? demanda la star

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas... Sa va... vite passer... souffla l'auteur, tu peux les bouger

Sasuke les bougea doucement évitant de lui faire mal mais petit à petit les soupires de douleur devinrent ceux de plaisir qui grandissait au fur et à mesure. La star enleva ses doigts pour ensuite enlever le reste de ses vêtements et il positionna Naruto sur ses cuisses

- Sas...

- Chut, dit Sasuke en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son amant, on va le faire comme cela pour ta blessure car si tu frottes contre les draps j'ai peur pour ta blessure

Naruto sourit et Sasuke le guida jusqu'à sa verge tendu et il le pénétra en douceur. Une larme s'écoula sur la joue du blond que la star s'empressa d'aller cueillir

- Tout... Tout va... Bien? demanda le brun

- Oui... Con... Continue...

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la garde. Sasuke trouva Naruto vraiment étroit et exquis mais il devait se retenir pour éviter de faire mal à son amant. Le blond lui était au comble du bonheur la star était en lui, il formait désormais qu'un, c'était encore plus magnifique que dans ses rêves. L'auteur embrassa le brun pour lui confirmer qu'il pouvait bouger. Sasuke commença par des mouvements lents et réguliers tandis que Naruto avait légèrement mal surtout que la verge était un peu plus grosse que deux doigts... Petit à petit, Sasuke augmenta le rythme sans trop aller fort. Soudain, il toucha un point qui fit un sublime gémissement de la part de Naruto

- Enc... Encore Sas', souffla le blond

Sasuke continua à taper sur ce point alors que les gémissements de plaisir de Naruto emplissait la pièce. Le brun allait beaucoup plus vite et beaucoup plus fort selon les envies de l'auteur qui ne retenaient pas ses cris de jouissances. La star embrassa le blond sentant la fin venir il prit le membre oublié de Naruto pour lui refaire le même traitement que tantôt, augmentant ainsi les gémissements de l'auteur. Les deux garçons jouirent ensemble l'un sur le torse et l'autre dans l'intimité de son amant.

Le brun déposa délicatement Naruto sur le drap tandis que Sasuke se retirait de l'antre chaud de son amant pour se positionner au côté de son amant pour reprendre leur position initial... Naruto, la tête sur le torse de Sasuke et ce dernier, un bras derrière le dos du blond

- Ah... Ah... Aucun regret? demanda Sasuke

- Ah... Non... Ah... Aucun elle était parfaite, sourit Naruto

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

Sasuke embrassa les cheveux de Naruto et ils s'endormirent heureux d'être enfin ensemble

Derrière la porte, Kushina et Itachi faisaient la fête en silence

- Enfin, ils sont ensembles, chuchota Kushina

- Oui et ils l'ont fait, murmura Itachi

- Sa yeah mon petit poussin est devenu un homme, pleura la rousse

- Kushina ne pleure pas

- Oui tu as raison...

- Sinon on fait quoi pour cette garce qui a voulu tuer mon beau-frère?

- Bah j'ai dit à mon boss que je m'occuperai personnellement de l'affaire

- A ton boss? Tu travailles dans la police

- Bah ouai! T'savais pas, dit la rousse en agitant la main comme si c'était évident

-Non je ne savais pas ! Mais on fait quoi?

- Je ne sais pas mais je crois que nous aussi on devrait aller se coucher la nuit porte conseille et je suis fatigué d'avoir espionné nos deux tourtereaux

- Oui bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26

Les rayons traversèrent la chambre de l'hôpital où dormait les deux tourteraux, enfin … le brun était déjà debout il y a un bout de temps. Il regardait celui qui avait hanté ses pensées... Son amour, son cœur, son Naru à lui. Il sourit tendrement et regarda le blond ouvrir doucement ses yeux, dévoilant deux orbes azûrs.

-Bonjour mon amour

-...'lut

-Pas bien dormi ?

-Mal Au bas du dos si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

La star rigolait pendant que Naruto fit les gros yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Ah... haha non rien...

Le brun pouffait, l'auteur commançait à perdre sa patience

-Bouhh la ferme ! Tu m'énerves !

-Oh mais te fâche pas...

Sasuke l'attrapa et l'embrassa. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, demandant l'accés que le blond ne lui refusa pas. Un ballet langoureux commença entre les deux garçons jusqu'à ce que le blond n'est plus d'air. La star le regarda. Les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Cela rendait le blond adorable. Il le prit dans ses bras.

-On fais quoi maintenant ? Demanda le blond

-Bah... il me semble que...

Le téléphone de la star sonna. Il répondit en prenant soin de garder le blond dans ses bras.

-Allô ?

-Oh ! t'es ou ! Je te rappelle qu'on est interviewé aujourd'hui !

-Ah merde j'avais oublié !

-Bordel bougez vos culs et ramenez vous !

Bip... Bip...

ça avez le mérite d'être clair. Il embrassa encore une fois son blond avant de se lever et de s'habiller sous le regard interrogatif du blond.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-On est interviewé je crois. Et Sakura est en pétard. Allez dépêche je veux pas mourir aujourd'hui.

-Ok

L'auteur se leva avec un peu de mal et s'habilla.

Pendant ce temps dans les studios

-'chier !

La rosée fit les cents pas en attendant les deux garçons sur le regard de Kiba.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien de spécial ! Hurla-t-elle

-Oh ! C'est bon pas besoin de me hurler dessus ! Dit Kiba en s'éloignant

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en trombe dans la pièce où attendait le groupe. Sakura les vit et leur coura dessus. Elle frappa sur la tête des deux jeunes avant d'exploser de rage

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutiez je peux savoir ?

-C'est que... commença Sasuke

-Je veux savoir ce que vous...

elle regarda les mains des deux garçons liées. Elle hurla

-Vous me l'aviez pas dits ! Bande de cachotiers

-Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est...

-Je voulais être la première à savoir !

-En place ! 1, 2, 3 à vous Noémie !

Les trois amis se taisèrent et écoutèrent.

-Bonjour à tous et Bienvenue dans... TIMES UP ! Aujourd'hui nous acceillons les favoris du grand tournoi la Battle Run Academy ! Faîtes du bruit pour Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki !

Sakura poussait les deux garçons qui arrivèrent sur scène. Ils souriaient à la présentatrice, elle avait de long cheveux marron et des yeux bleus foncés. Les deux garçons s'assirent et regardèrent le public, des tas de gens hurlèrent et encouragèrent les deux garçons.

-Bonjour vous deux !

-Salut ! Répondit Naruto

-'lut !

-Alors les garçons, vous pensez gagner la battle run ?

-Bien sûr qu'on va la gagner !

-Moui... répondit le brun

-Vous n'êtes pas très sûr Sasuke ?

-Si si

-... il n'est pas trop expressif...

-Ah je comprend..

Le blond regardait la star. Celui-ci sourit.

-Qu'allez vous faire après avoir gagner la Battle Run ? Naruto en premier.

-Bah je ne sais pas encore... Continuez à écrire des chansons...

-Et vous Sasuke ?

-Continuez à chanter..

-Est-ce que ce tournoi est un petit plus pour votre carrière. Car sachons le vous êtes très apprécier dans la gente féminine.

-Non ce n'est pas du tout un plus j'avais ainsi dire dérailler dans le mauvais chemin. j'étais devenu une star prétencieuse et je l'avoue devant vous... je faisais des caprices de star. Je suis vraiment désolé et grâce à mon frère qui a su réagir je suis devenu une nouvelle personne

-Ah c'est bien ça !

-Oui et puis j'ai fait de nouvelle rencontre et j'ai pus me faire quelques amis qui compte beaucoup pour moi.

-Héhé c'est super et vous Naruto ? Espérez-vous vous faire connaître en gagnant ce tournoi ?

-Pas spécialement tant que je peux écrire mes chansons ..

-Voudriez-vous pas en faire profitez à tout le monde de vos chansons extraordinaire ?

-Si si je voudrais bien...

-Saviez-vous Naruto que sur le même fauteuil que celui ou vous êtes assis on a reçu votre père ?

-Mon père ?

-Oui votre père et celui de Sasuke aussi.

-Hein ?

-Envoyez la vidéo

Tous le monde se retourna vers un écran placé derrière les deux invités. On vit deux garçons qui étaient vraiment très jeune. Ils souriaient bêtement à la présentratrice qui leur posèrent quelques questions.

-Qu'allez vous faire après avoir gagner la battle un ?

Un jeune homme blond lui répondit, Naruto sentit les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

-Je vais juste écrire mes chansons et rester avec la personne que j'aime.

-Ahh... dit la jeune femme en souriant on y reviendra après, et vous Fugaku ? Qu'allez vous faire ?

-J'ai trouvé un groupe de personne formidable et je me suis lié d'amitié avec des super gens. Je voudrais formez un groupe. Je voudrais chanter avec Minato... ses chansons sont splendides et on est très complice.

Le blond fit un sourire carnassier en regardant son ami. La présentatrice fit arrêter la vidéo. L'auteur essuya quelques larmes qui étaient tombés sur ses joues rougis d'avoir vu son père.

-Alors ça fait un choc hein n'est ce pas ?

-Oui... répondit simplement le blond.

-A vous aussi Sasuke..

-Mmmh...

Le blond renifla pendant que la jeune présentatrice souriait. L'auteur réfléchit.

-Mais mon père n'as jamais participé à la Battle Run !

-Bah si !

-Hein ?

-...

-Attendez un instant.

Le blond se leva et prit son téléphone pour composé le numéro de sa mère.

-Allô ?

-Maman ?! Tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

-Hein mais quoi mon chéri ?

Un coup de feu retentit. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

-merde ! La bagnole ! Ça ne te dérange pas de me rappeller tout à l'heure ?

-Si ça me dérange pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais participé à la battle run avec papa ?

-Euh... on en reparlera à l'hôtel ok mon chou ?

-Non maman je veux une réponse...

Bip... Bip...

Il se retourna et vit que tout le monde le regardait. Sasuke qui pouffait de rire avec la présentatrice..

-On viens d'avoir Naruto qui s'est pris un vent... chantonna la jeune dame

ça y est le brun explosa de rire devant les spectateurs qui se joignèrent à la folie de la star. Le blond rougit furieusement avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de son brun.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons

La présentatrice leur posa une série de question.

-Tant que vous êtes la vous pouvez nous chanter un petit truc ?

-Bah oui... pourquoi pas

**Can anybody hear me?**

**(Es-ce que quelqu'un peut m'entendre?)**

**Or am I talking to myself?**

**Est-ce que je me parle à moi-même ?  
My mind is running empty**

**Mon esprit s'épuise  
In the search for someone else who doesn't look right through me.**

**A la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre Quelqu'un qui ne m'ignore pas.**

**It's all just static in my head**

**Tout est juste figé dans ma tête  
Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?  
Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je suis seul comme un satellite ? **

Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut

(Parce que ce soir je me sens comme un astronaute)

Sending SOS from this tiny box

(Envoyant un SOS depuis cette petite boite)

And I lost all signal when I lifted up

(Et j'ai perdu tout signal quand je me suis soulevé)

Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

(Maintenant je suis coincé ici et le monde m'a oublié)  
Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round

(Est-ce que je peux redescendre, parce que je suis fatigué de dériver encore et encore)  
Can I please come down?

(Est-ce que je peux redescendre ?)

**Le** public applaudissait les deux garçons très fort. Quand l'interview fut fini les deux amoureux sortirent prendre l'air.

-Alors ? T'as trouvé comment ?

-Comment j'ai trouvé quoi ? Demanda le blond

-Ton père de le revoir...

-Ah... il me manque mon papa... j'étais heureux de le revoir.

Le brun souriait mais quand il se retourna il fit face à son pire cauchemar...

-Sasuke... Comment on se retrouve ?

* * *

Hihi suspense! A la prochaine^^


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 27**_

Sasuke n'en revenait pas qu'est-ce que son ancien maître faisait là... Cet homme avait de longs cheveux noirs qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Des yeux verts-jaunes comme ceux d'un serpent maquillé d'un contour violet hideux. Sa peau blanche voir même cadavres que lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait vu le moindre rayon de soleil.

- Orochimaru, souffla le brun

Le serpent sourit sadiquement

- Je vois mon petit Sasuke que tu es vite monté en haut de l'échelle, dit son ancien professeur

- Et cela je le dois à moi-même et à mon frère, répliqua Sasuke

- Je n'en doute pas, ricana Orochimaru, j'ai même vu que tu faisais parti de la Gakuren studio Konoha... Cela ne te fait pas bizarre de travailler avec des amateurs?

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son ancien professeur. Soudain, Naruto prit le bras du brun

- Tu viens Sasuke? demanda ce dernier voyant que la tension devenait électrique entre les deux hommes et pour se l'avouer, il n'aimait pas du tout le regard de Orochimaru sur son brun

La star suivit le blond dehors où la brise était douce. Naruto sortit son petit carnet et il se mit à écrire une nouvelle chanson ce qui étonna Sasuke

- On ne sait jamais quand l'inspiration va venir donc je prends toujours mon carnet sur moi et ce vent me donne l'idée d'une chanson, sourit Naruto

- Ah oui et c'est quoi cette nouvelle chanson? demanda Sasuke

L'auteur se mit à réfléchir avant de dire qu'il verra bien. Il avait vraiment l'impression que sa mère était un peu étrange depuis qu'ils étaient à New York, déjà qu'elle l'a fait flipper en arrivant vers eux habiller presque comme une mafieuse... Seulement il aimait bien sa mère mais il aurait aimé qu'elle soit moins excentrique sur les bords.

Sasuke marchait au côté de Naruto et il glissa sa main dans celle du blond qui y lia leurs doigts volontiers. Le brun regardait l'auteur dont les cheveux virevoltaient au gré du vent

- S'il te plaît Naruto chante-moi ta chanson, dit Sasuke

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le blond

- Juste pour voir comment elle est, expliqua le brun, et puis j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix quand tu chantes

Naruto vit des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues du brun tellement il était gêné...

Soudain, le blond se mit à siffler avec un joli air. La neige commença à tomber dans les rues de Manhattan

_I follow__ the Moskva_

_(Je longe la Moskva)_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_(En direction du parc Gorky)_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_(Tout en écoutant le vent du changement)_

_An August summer night_

_(Une nuit d'été d'Août)_

_Soldiers passing by_

_(Des soldats défil__ent)_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_(Tout en écoutant le vent du changement)_

Naruto se remit à siffler tandis que le vent soufflait allant à merveille avec la chanson_  
__  
__The world is closing in_

_(Le monde est sur le point de se renfermer)_

_Did you ever think_

_(As-tu déjà songé)_

_That we could be so close, like brothers_

_(Que nous pouvons être si proches__, comme des frères)_

_The future's in the air_

_(Le futur est dans l'air)_

_I can feel it everywhere_

_(Je peux le sentir n'importe où)_

_Blowing with the wind of change_

_(So__ufflant avec le vent du changement)__  
__  
__Take me to the magic of the moment_

_(Abandonne-moi à la magie du moment)_

_On a glory night_

_(Par la nuit glorieuse)_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_(Où les enfants de demain rêvent__ toujours)_

_in the wind of change_

_(Dans le vent du changement)_

_Walking down the street_

_(Marcher dans la rue)_

_Distant memories_

_(Les souvenirs lointain)_

_Are buried in the past forever_

_(Sont enterré dans le passé pour l'éternité)_

_I follow__ the Moskva_

_(Je__ longe la Moska)_

_Down to Gorky Park_

_(En direction du parc Gorky)_

_Listening to the wind of change_

_(En écoutant le vent du changement)__  
__  
__Take me to the magic of the moment_

_(Abandonne-moi à la magie du moment)_

_On a glory night_

_(Par la nuit glorieuse)_

_Where the children of tomorrow share their dr__eams_

_(Où les enfants de demain partagent leur rêve)_

_With you and me_

_(Avec toi et moi)_

_Take me to the magic of the moment_

_(Abandonne-moi à la magie du moment)_

_On a glory night_

_(Par la nuit glorieuse)_

_Where the children of tomorrow dream away_

_(Où les enfants__ de demain rêvent__ toujours)_

_in the wind of change_

_(Dans le vent du changement)__  
__  
__The wind of change_

_(Le vent du changement)_

_Blows straight into the face of time_

_(Souffle droit dans le temps)_

_Like a stormwind that will ring the freedom bell_

_(Comme une tornade __qui sonnera la cloche de la liberté)_

_For peace of mind_

_(Pour une d'esprit)_

_Let your balalaika sing_

_(Laisse ta chanson balalaika)_

_What my guitar wants to say_

_(Que ma guitare veut dire)_

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke pour danser tandis que le vent soufflait un peu plus se laissant guider par les courants d'air qui guidaient ses mouvements. Puis le blond prit la main de la star l'entraînant avec lui dans ses mouvements et Sasuke se mit à rejoindre son blond dans la chanson._  
_

_**Take me to the magic of the momen**__**t**_

_**(Abandonne-moi à la magie du moment)**_

_**On a glory night**_

_**(Par la nuit glorieuse)**_

_**Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams**_

_**(Où les enfants de demain partagent leur rêve)**_

_**With you and me**_

_**(Avec toi et moi)**_

_**Take me to the magic of the moment**_

_**(Abandonne**__**-moi à la magie du moment)**_

_**On a glory night**_

_**(Par la nuit glorieuse)**_

_**Where the children of tomorrow dream away**_

_**(Où les enfants de demain rêvent**__** toujours)**_

_**in the wind of change**_

_**(Dans le vent du changement)**_

Naruto se remit à siffler tandis que le vent se calmait petit à petit. Le sourire se peint sur le visage montrant qu'il était plus qu'heureux. Oui maintenant il avait Sasuke à ses côtés... Il n'aura pas peur des changements du vent ni de la façon où leur histoire va se finir mais l'auteur espérait vraiment que plus jamais rien ne les stoppera pour être heureux

- Rien que toi et moi, souffla Naruto avant d'embrasser Sasuke passionnément sur les lèvres un peu froide du brun

- Pour la magie du moment, répondit la star enlaçant Naruto

- Où les enfants de demain rêvent toujours...

- Le vent du changement...

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent sous la neige qui tombait doucement sur eux

- Je t'aime, dit Naruto

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Sasuke, je trouve cela quand même que tu trouves une aussi belle chanson avec seulement le vent

- Je sais je suis trop fort, sourit le blond, j'ai ça dans le sang

- Je le vois bien... Allez viens rentrons avant d'attraper froid avec la neige

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto pour ensuite retourner à l'hôtel. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond oui le vent du changement est avec eux car pour Naruto depuis sa rencontre avec la star sa vie est devenue un rêve malgré les petites difficultés. Ils seront les surmontés ensemble.

* * *

Chanson: Wind of change scorpion


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28

Les quarts de final avaient été débutés depuis un moment. Il ne restait maintenant que 4 lycées ou studios encore en course.

La Gakuren Studios évidemment, la Kazuaki Academy , l'Astoria District et le lycée Seijou Dance qui était vraiment redoutable. Il était précisément 20h48 dans les studios de la Battle Run tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans leur loges. Ils se parlaient, répétaient les dernière paroles qu'ils avaient du mal à mémoriser. Ils se préparaient car c'était l'ultime épreuve pour arriver dans le trio final. La loge de la Gakuren Studios était la plus bruyante. Si on y entrait on pouvait y voir : Kiba en train d'accorder sa guitare.

-Roh... mais avec tous ce vacarme je ne vais jamais y arriver !

Sai tapant sur la table avec ses baguettes.

-Beuh... qu'est ce que je m'ennuie...

Shikamaru allongé sur le comptoir où les filles étaient censées se maquiller

-zzzzZZZzz (intéressant)

Hinata cherchait son archée qu'elle ne trouvait plus.

-Mais... C'est pas possible... Je l'avais mis ici...

Quand elle vit son « Naruto-kun » en train de jouer à star wars avec son archée tout neuf elle tomba dans les pommes.

Sakura et Ino essayaient plusieurs robes tandis que Lee matait la rosée.

-Oh la truie elle te va bien cette robe ! Dit la blonde en souriant devant la petite robe décoltée blanche.

-Merci ! Elle passa sur le surnom que la Yamanaka venait de lui donner, elle te va à merveille celle là dit elle en pointant du doigt la robe bleue marine que portait la blonde.

-Ah merci !

-Ouhouuu les filles vous êtes magnifique !

Lee reçut deux poings dans la figure, Neji lui soupira un énième fois se disant que tout ce bruit allait forcément se remarquer.

-Mais taisez-vous bon sang !

Mais comme d'hab les autres n'en avaient rien à faire. Mais ce qui nous intéresse ce sont les activités de deux jeunes hommes un blond et un brun. Le blond courait... et le brun le pourchassait lampe et pinceau à la main. Pinceau ? Oui pinceau.

-Narutooo pourquoi tu as fait ça !

-Parce que ! j'en avais envie

-Rose en plus tu pouvais pas faire d'une autre couleur

-Nan !

En bref dans la pièce c'était eux les plus bruyant. Et en plus d'être bruyant ils n'arrêtaient pas de bouger ce qui énervait fortement l'homme au cheveux long qui se mit lui aussi à poursuivre le blond. Qui commençait à crier des « Non je veux pas ! » et des « c'est pas juste 2 contre 1 ! ».

Tous ceux qui passaient devant cette salle ont dut vraiment avoir peur !

-Calmez vous s'il vous plaît le direct va commencer

Les gens se calmèrent mais le brouhaha qu'il y avait dans la salle ne diminua pas. c'est donc Tsunade qui décida d'intervenir.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER MAINTENANT !

Plus un bruit se fit dans la salle on pourrait même entendre les mouches volées. Tout le monde était assis sauf Naruto qui se balançait maladroitement sur un siège de bureau qui manqua de s'écrouler à terre plusieurs fois.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes calmé et que... NARUTO DESCENDS DE CE SIEGE ! Hurla-t-elle mais le blond qui avait sans doute mangé trop de sucre ou de chocolat tomba à la renverse et bouffa le carrelage de la salle.

Évidemment toute la bande se moqua du blond sauf la star qui se leva et aida le blond à se relever. Une fois debout il murmurra quelque chose à l'oreille du blond avant de retourner à sa place.

Ce que Sasuke lui avait dit avait comme l'effet d'une bombe sur lui. Et il resta tranquille. Tsunade reprit.

-On peut recommencer... alors je disais qu'aujourd'hui la condition et que tous les membres qui seront sur scène chanteront. Vous avez la bonne chanson ?

-Oui ! Dit Naruto en souriant.

-C'est bien ça et pour les musiciens qui seront avec toi ?

-Oui j'ai prévu que Kiba sera à la guitare, Neji à la batterie et Ino à la basse, monteront sur scène avec Sasuke et moi.

-Eh bah bonne chance à tous ! Faîtes de votre mieux !

-OUI ! Crièrent tous en même temps

Ils sortirent rejoindre les plateaux car dans quelque instant ce sera à leur tour d'assurer et de montrer à quel bois se chauffe la Gakuren Studios ! En passant dans le couloir Naruto s'arrêta et regarda une vitrine où ont été exposée les anciens gagnant de la Battle Run. Une photo de son père et de celui de Sasuke était affiché. Un doux sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres pendant que Sasuke passa derrière lui et attrapa le blond par les hanches pour le ramenait vers lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-On va le gagner ce tournoi. Pour rendre hommage à nos pères

-Oui dit le blond en souriant

Il se retourna et embrassa Sasuke avec aucune gène. Le blond entremêla leurs doigts avant de lâchez un petit rire cristallin qui fit frémir l'Uchiwa.

-Allez faut se dépêcher on va tout donner !

-Oui

Ils partirent main dans la main affronter la scène. Tout le monde les attendait. Le studio était pleins de fan venus acclamer leurs chanteurs préférés.

-3, 2, 1 ! Go ! On est en direct Angélique à toi de jouer !

-Tiens on a changé le présentateur ? Demanda le blond

-Oui apparement. Répondit le brun

-Bonsoir à tous merci de nous rejoindre pour suivre avec nous la Battle Run ! Ce soir c'est les quarts de final ! Un moment très important pour les concurrants. Et comme toujours nous accueillons les juges !

Les projeteurs se tournèrent vers les gens assis devant la scène.

-Maintenant nous vous demandons un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la Gakuren Studios !

La foule applaudit pendant que la scène fut plongée dans le noir complet. Deux projecteurs s'allumèrent laissant découvrir Kiba et Neji . Un autre projecteur s'alluma laissant découvrir un petit blond avec un haut blanc et un pantalon de la même couleur dans son dos le grand tee-shirt avait pour motif des ailes d'anges qui était cousus aussi sur le bas de son pantalon.

-Senaka no kage ga nobikiru sono aima ni nigeru

(L'intervalle entre mon dos et mon ombre se découpent)

Hagare ochita hane ni mo kizukazu ni

(et se cassent.)

Tobu

(Elles courent loin.)

Machikado amai nioi ryuuzen

(Je saute au loin inaperçu pendant qu'elles tombent vers le bas.)

Tooku mukou kara

(Un parfum doux sort d'un coin de la rue.)

Dokoka de kiita youna nakigoe

(Et de loin, je semble entendre une voix pleurante.)

Neji le batteur qui était vêtu du ensemble gris semblait s'amuser. Kiba à sa guitare. Il était habillé en marron reprit un bout de la chanson.

-Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou wo nosete

(Mon espoir faible est emporté dans le vent de nuit.)

Doko made ikeru ka?

(Emportant tout sur son passage?)

Sore wo kobamu youni sekai wa yurete subete wo ubai saru

(Comme refuser ce monde balance)

Yume nara sameta

(Et si c'est un rêve alors je voudrais me réveiller.)

Dakedo bokura wa mada nanimo shite inai

(Nous n'avons encore rien accompli mais on va quand)

Susumu

(même y aller.)

Ino à sa basse fit un solo avec Kiba alors que Naruto reprit:

-Mahiru no taida wo tachikiru youna suburi de ukabu

(Comme si interrompant ma paresse de midi,)

Umare ochita kumomade miorosu youni tobu

(je flotte sur mon attitude)

Machikado chi no nioi ryuusen

(et vole pendant que j'essaye)

Tooku mukou kara

(de regarder vers le bas)

Doko ka de kiita youna nakigoe

(sur le nuage nouvellement formé.)

La scène était maintenant toute éclairée dévoilant le dernier qui n'avait pas chanté : Sasuke. Celui ci était habillé tout de noir.

-DORO DORO nagareru fukaku akai tsuki ga arawarete furareru sai

(Il y a une meilleur odeur du sang au loin dans le coin éloigné de la rue)

Detarame na hibi wo tachi kiritai

(et je semble entendre une voix pleurante venir de partout)

Nani kuwanukao de owaranu youni

(La rougeur profonde coule abondamment et la lune semble être sur le bord de tomber vers le bas.)

Yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou nosete

(Je veux me débarasser de ces jours absurdes de sorte que je puisse continuer un regard innocent.)

Dokomade ikeru ka?

(Mon espoir faible est emporté dans le vent de nuit. Emportant tout sur son passage.)

Sore wo kobamu youni sekai wa yurete subete wo ubaisaru

Sasuke continua en même temps que Naruto faisant s'emmeler leurs voix dans un mélange vraiment délicieux.

_-Sore wo kobamu youni sekai wa yurete subete wo ubaisaru_

_(Et si c'est un rêve alors je voudrais me réveiller.)_

_Yume nara sameta_

_(Nous n'avons encore rien accompli)_

_Dakedo bokura wa mada nanimo shite inai_

_(mais on va )_

_Susumu__******  
**_

_(même y aller.)_

La foule enflammé hurlèrent et applaudissèrent la Gakuren Studio car le performance était incroyable. La présentatrice monta sur scène en félicitant les artistes.

-C'était merveilleux! On m'annonce dans mon oreillette qu'aujourd'hui 2 équipes vont être éliminées

Ce fut le choc pour le lycée qui venait de Konoha.

-Et on m'annonce aussi que vous ferez partie des deux équipes qui seront...

* * *

Chanson: After dark opening 7 de Bleach


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapitre 29**_

Toute la Gakuren studio Konoha croisait les doigts le stresse était à son comble. Naruto paniquait

- L'équipe qui sera qualifié pour la suite du tournoi, s'exclama la présentatrice

Naruto sauta de joie ainsi que Sasuke. Le blond sauta dans les bras de son brun pour l'embrasser malgré qu'il soit en directe devant des centaines de téléspectateur.

Sasuke était heureux et ce baiser le comblé de bonheur.

Dans les coulisses, un homme regardait méchamment la scène qui se déroulait

La Gakuren studio Konoha retourna à l'hôtel. Naruto et Sasuke allèrent dans la chambre. Le brun attrapa le blond pour l'embrasser

- Et si on fêtait dignement cette victoire, sourit perversement la star

- Avec grand plaisir, souffla l'auteur en embrassant son amant

Ce dernier posa Naruto sur son lit en continuant de l'embrasser. Il passa ses mains sous le haut du blond pour vite l'enlever. Le brun déposa des baisers papillons sur sa peau halé, laissant quelque marque de succion montrant qu'il était à lui. L'auteur poussa des petits gémissements mais Naruto le stoppa

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien pour te féliciter, sourit le blond

Il enleva le haut de la star et il embrassa le torse pâle de Sasuke s'attaquant à ses boules roses pour y lécher et y mordiller. Le brun gémissait alors qu'une petite bosse se forma sur son pantalon. Naruto laissa les tétons de la star pour baiser la petite bosse à travers le pantalon.

Sasuke enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer et Naruto y lécha avec envie comme une glace

- Naruto je... t'en prie, haleta le brun

Le blond sourit avant de prendre le membre en bouche. L'auteur enleva en même temps son bas avec son boxer. Il présenta lui-même ses doigts à son intimité pour y enfoncer

Un petit gémissement le prit malgré le membre dans sa bouche. Sasuke se sentit défaillir, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il voulait prévenir le blond mais ce dernier se refusa et le brun éjacula dans la bouche de son amant

Ce dernier avala la semence. Naruto lécha le membre le raniment. Le blond enleva ses doigts pour ensuite s'empaler sur la verge tendu de Sasuke. Celui-ci sourit voyant son blond.

Naruto l'embrassa et il commença bouger vite rejoint par Sasuke qui prit les hanches de l'auteur pour calquer ses va et viens. Naruto gémissait fortement tandis que le brun frappait violemment la prostate du blond. La délivrance arriva vite.

Sasuke se retira et il déposa son fardeau à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras

- Je t'aime, souffla Sasuke

- Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit le blond

Et les deux garçons s'endormirent rêvant de gagner le tournoi pour l'un et pour l'autre de mille et une façons de faire crier de plaisir son amant

Le lendemain arriva vite. Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et il vit son amant dormir encore. Il se dégagea pour prendre son carnet pour écrire une nouvelle chanson

Sasuke se réveilla en voyant son blond concentré sur son carnet

- Tu écris quoi? demanda la star

- Une nouvelle chanson dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit, sourit Naruto

- Tu ne rêves pas de moi, bouda Sasuke

- Si tu étais dans mon rêve, répliqua le blond

Sasuke embrassa son amant avant de regarder son carnet

- C'est quoi comme chanson? demanda le brun

- Tu veux l'entendre?

- Pourquoi pas...

_Naze jibun dake ga kizutsuku to nageku  
Tada hito wa dare mo kuzoroina kakera  
Mirai wa kimatta basho bakari janai  
Hikari ga sasu michi ga aru kara_

Blaze Away ima Blaze Away sugu  
Blaze Away tobira no mukou he  
Saa toki wa umare kawaru  
Blaze Away ima Blaze Away ima  
Blaze Away dekiru koto ga aru  
Tatoe hitotsu shikanakutemo  
Blaze Away ima Blaze Away ima  
Blaze Away kakenukete yukou  
Kagi wa tokareteru sono te ni ima

-Alors ? demanda le blond

- J'aime bien, sourit Sasuke

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent tendrement montrant tout leur amour

-Je suis entrain de pensée c'est journée de repos aujourd'hui, remarqua Naruto

- Oui et demain c'est la finale…

- Je croyais que c'était la demi-finale ?

- Je te rappelle que seulement deux équipes est encore en course dont nous, expliqua Sasuke

Naruto sourit avant d'être prisonnier des bras de Sasuke

-On se prend une douche ensemble ? demanda le brun

- D'accord si je te frotte le dos et qu'on ne fait que de se laver, dit l'auteur

Les deux garçons partirent dans la salle de bain. A l'extérieur, on pouvait entendre des petits gémissements. Après quelque minute, Naruto sortit de la salle de bain furibonde avec comme seul vêtement une serviette

-Espèce de pervers ! s'exclama Naruto, je t'ai juste laissé me frotter le dos et non l'avant et encore moins entre mes jambes. C'est moi où tu es en chaleur

- Naruto revient ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un corps aussi magnifique, cria la voix de Sasuke

- Non je vais m'habiller et je vais manger, bouda le blond

Alliant le geste à la parole. Naruto s'habilla pour ensuite sortir de la chambre.

A peine sortit de la chambre, Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant Orochimaru

-Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit l'homme

- Et vous Orochimaru, cracha le blond

- Je vois que Sasuke t'a parlé de moi

- Non j'étais là quand vous vous êtes rapidement présentés, répliqua Naruto

- Je vois… Dans ce cas, tu sais pourquoi je suis là

- Je ne suis pas dans vos pensées donc non je ne sais pourquoi tu es là ?

Orochimaru ria aux éclats devant l'insolence de Naruto.

-Je vois petit que tu as du cran, ria le serpent, je dois dire que je suis étonné de la qualité de tes chansons. Pour un amateur comme toi je suis même surpris que tu sois aussi proche de Sasuke Uchiha

- Que veux-tu ? Cracha le blond

- Que tu nous donnes Sasuke. Après tout malgré ton « talent » pour écrire des chansons un jour il se lassera de toi comme il se lasse de tout le monde. Abandonne avant de souffrir inutilement, dit Orochimaru

- Non jamais je n'abandonnerai !

- Dans ce cas ne vient pas pleurer alors que je t'ai prévenu

- Sasuke n'est pas celui que tu as connu il a changé et je suis sur qu'il ne viendra pas vers toi

- A moins qu'on ait la personne qui nous conduira à lui. Sakon !

Soudain, la vision de Naruto s'embrouilla avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience

-Voilà un problème de régler maintenant Sasuke viendra à nous, Sakon laisse un message à notre ami tandis que je prends notre appât

Orochimaru prit Naruto sur son épaule avant de partir mais il se fit arrêter par Itachi

-Je vois que j'avais raison mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en prennes à Naruto, dit le grand frère de Sasuke

- Itachi Uchiha, cracha le serpent

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sasuke.

-Orochimaru si tu as un message à me transmettre viens me le dire toi-même et libère Naruto ! S'exclama le brun

- Tch… Il semblerait que je sois pris au piège, ragea le serpent

Soudain, des bruits de balle traversèrent le couloir et Kushina arriva

-Libère mon fils sans faire d'histoire ! cria la rousse arme à la main

Un sourire dément prit Orochimaru

-Vous croyez vraiment que je me laisserai attraper aussi facilement. Un jour, Sasuke tu me reviendras, ria le serpent, et ce gamin va m'être utile

Orochimaru lança des bombes fumigènes au sol créant un écran de fumée, Kushina prise de panique tira voulut tirer vers l'épais nuage de fumée, mais l'aînée des Uchiwa l'en empêcha. Elle aurai pu blesser Naruto.

Sasuke courait derrière le serpent qui enlevait son amant

-Naruto !

* * *

Chanson: Blaze away de eyeshield 21


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30

Le blond se réveilla un peu sonné. La lumière de la pièce l'aveuglait complètement une vague de froids s'empara de lui. Il baissa la tête essayant un peu de voir où il était tombé. Il trouva son tee-shirt à terre et son jean n'était plus qu'un bout de tissus sur ses délicates jambes.

-Réveillé la belle au bois dormant ?

Le blond sursauta et essaya de s'agiter afin d'essayer de détacher ses mains et ses pieds des chaînes qui meurtrissaient sa douce peau.

-Arrête de t'agiter... Tu va te faire encore plus mal...

L'auteur essaya de se débarrasser du bout de chiffon qu'on lui avait attaché afin qu'il ne puisse pas parler. Le jeune homme qui été assit à une chaise se leva et alla vers le blond afin de détacher le bout de tissus. Avant de le faire il lui adressa une menace.

-Tu cries et je te brise les os un par un afin de me languir de ta souffrance

Naruto ravala sa salive à l'entente de cette menace sanglante et il aquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il vit le jeune homme se déplacer de l'ombre vers la lumière. Celui-ci avait des cheveux argenté et des lunettes. Il arriva devant l'Uzumaki et lui enleva le morceau de toile.

Naruto se laissa faire regardant le jeune enlever le tissu tendrement afin de ne pas effrayer le petit blond.

-Voilà...

-Pourquoi mais vêtements sont ils en si mal états ?

-Le directeur voulait te voir sous plusieurs formes...

L'auteur déglutit. Il revit le visage de ce monstre et les cris de son Sasuke.

-Comment on sort d'ici ?

-Désolé mais si tu t'échappais moi je vais être mort

-Hein ? Tu travailles pour face de serpent ?

Au surnom que Naruto avait donné à son maître il se mit à rire.

-Mouahahaha ! Face de serpent ? L'argenté reprit dans un élan de fou rire.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le blond

-Hahaha petit imbécile... Tu as du courage de le traiter ainsi.

-Je le traite comme il se doit ce gros con m'emmerde beaucoup !

-... oui t'as raison

-Bon comment on sort de ce foutoir ?

-La seule issue te plier à sa volonté

-Sa volonté ? Jamais ! c'est qu'un enfoiré qui m'as séparé de celui que j'aimais

-Oh le nabot tu vas trop loin ! Dit l'argenté en rigolant

-Oh ! Le binoclard j'suis pas un nabot.

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-LA FERME VOUS DEUX !

Orochimaru venait d'entrer dans la pièce toisant les deux jeunes hommes d'un regard mauvais.

-Coucou face de serpent toujours aussi laid à ce que je vois ?

Il y eut un blanc avant que le sous fifre éclate de rire entraînant le blond avec lui devant la face décomposé d'Orochimaru.

-Face de serpent ?...

L'argenté qui sétait calmé du se contrôler pour ne pas retomber dans le fou rire d'un instant.

-Toi maudit petit blond je vais te faire ta fête !

Il prit le blond et l'obligea à s'allonger sur une table. Le serpent pus voir le merveilleux corps irrésistible du blond malgré qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces.

-Tu es vraiment très mignon ! Mon disciple à de bons goûts à ce que je vois !

-Lâchez moi espèce de pervers !

-Sâchez que je n'aime pas les petits insolent comme vous !

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du blond.

-Je vais te donner une bonne correction

Il enleva les reste du jean du blond et s'éloigna en contemplant le corps parfait de l'auteur.

-Miam je vais te manger tout crus !

-Non ! Jamais vous ne poserai vos mains sur moi ! Hurla le blond

Le serpent se lécha les lèvres.

-Tu vas passer à la casserole ! Que tu le veuille ou non... N'est ce pas Kabuto ?

Naruto se souvint des paroles de l'argenté : « la seule issue te plier à sa volonté » a t il du faire ça pour s'en sortir ?

-Oui maître... répondit l'argenté en serrant ses poings jusqu'au sang.

-Bien apporte moi mes joujoux

Le dénommé Kabuto obéit et s'en alla laissant les deux hommes seuls dans la pièce

-Mon cher Naruto je me ferai un plaisir de te torturer sexuellement et moralement...

-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur !

-Sasuke est beaucoup trop talentueux que vous et votre misérable groupe !

-Ah bon et pourquoi il est resté avec nous ?

-Par simple pitié Uzumaki ! Juste pas simple pitié …

Le cœur de l'auteur rata un battement quand le plus âgés entreprit de lui enlever le survêtements qu'il portait.

-Non ! Ne faîtes pas ça

De l'autre côté

-Où est Sasuke ? Demanda la rousse

-Dans sa chambre pourquoi ? Répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa

-Ah non je ne crois pas..

-Hein mais si

Ils partirent en courant dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa et découvrirent une fenêtre ouverte et un mot épinglé sur le lit.

Je suis partie à la recherche

de Naruto

Je crois savoir où Orochimaru est

comme je sais que vous partirez à ma

recherche après avoir lus cela

je t'ai emprunté ton arme de service

Kushina

Sur ceux bye bye

Sasuke le héros qui va sauver

celui qu'il l'aime !

Kushina fouilla dans ses poches.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Il a vraiment pris mon arme de service !

-...

Itachi soupira il fallait retrouver son frère avant qu'il ne commette une grosse bêtise.

Sasuke de son côté courait dans les rues de New York. Sakura à ses côtés.

-Sasuke ! Ralentis je ne peux pas suivre le rythme !

-On y est presque ! c'est par là !

Ils prirent un petit chemin et se retrouvèrent devant une grande bâtisse qui était sans doute une usine désinfectée.

Sasuke sortit l'arme de Kushina et tira vers la vitre. Un hurlement lui parvint aux oreilles.

-Il est là haut !

-Oui on y va !

Il grimpèrent plusieurs escaliers. Et arrivèrent devant une porte. Un ricanement se fit entendre.

-Hin hin Sasuke comment on se retrouve ?

-Karin ! Encore toi !

-Il ne faudrait pas déranger mon oncle pendant qu'il touche ton petit ami

-La ferme !

Sasuke alla foncer sur elle mais Sakura le retint.

-Je vais m'en occuper ! Vas voir où est Naruto !

-D'accord! dit Sasuke en partant à la recherche de son blond

Sakura regarda son adversaire avec un regard noir tellement que si ses yeux étaient des révolvères Karin serait morte depuis longtemps.

- Cela fait longtemps Sakura, ria la rousse

- Pas tant que ça Karin, cracha la rose

Cette dernière se jeta sur Karin prête à en découdre

Du côté de Naruto

Naruto souffrait tandis que Orochimaru enfoncer quelque chose en lui. Le serpent sortit une télécommande et la chose en lui se mit à remuer touchant de temps en temps sa prostate

- Enlevez moi ça! haleta le blond

- Oh non blondinet j'adore voir mes proies s'amusaient avec mes jouets favoris, sourit Orochimaru

Naruto se sentait devenir dur mais il ne pouvait éjaculer il vit le serpent boucher le bout de sa verge.

- Je t'interdis de jouir avant d'avoir eu ton compte, dit le boss

L'auteur écarquilla les yeux et il essaya de remuer mais l'objet rentra plus profondément en lui, la chose toucha tout le temps sa prostate. Naruto ne voulait qu'une chose que Sasuke vienne maintenant

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur quelqu'un

-Relâchez-le! Je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser mon arme pour sauver ma princesse en détresse!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31

Il y eut un énorme blanc à l'arrivé de Sasuke. Ce fut Naruto le premier à réagir.

-T'as pas trouvé mieux comme entrée en scène Sasuke ?

-Sois content que je sois venu te sauver !

-Oui bon ce n'étais pas très classe la phrase là

-Si et c'est la pure vérité.

-Quoi ! Je suis pas une princesse moi !

Orochimaru regardait les deux garçons qui se disputaient.

-Je suis toujours là moi... proposa t il

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires vous ! Hurlèrent le couple.

Le brun avait toujours l'arme pointé sur le méchant. Orochimaru ayant marre qu'on n'ait rien à faire de lui, prit son arme afin de le retourner vers le blond toujours attaché.

Les deux garçons stoppèrent tous mouvements.

-Orochimaru ne faîtes pas de bêtises … essaya le brun

-La ferme !

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du blond qui paniquait. Le serpent enleva son « joujou » de l'Uzumaki.

-Arrêtez vous lui faîtes mal.

Sasuke avait raison, Naruto souffrait vu que le méchant lui avait enlevé le jouet d'un seul coup et d'une grande brutalité.

-Mais attends tu n'as encore rien vu ce n'était qu'une taille moyenne.

Naruto ouvrit de grand yeux tandis que la colère prit possession du brun.

-Non ! Il n'y aura rien d'autre

-Tu te trompes Sasuke...

-Arrêtez je vous en supplie ne lui faîtes rien.

-Ah... ? Et ma condition

-Non Sasuke ! Hurla le blond

Des perles salées s'écoulaient le long des joues de Naruto. Non Sasuke ne devait pas accepter !

-Naruto... je dois...

-Non tu ne feras rien !

-Mais Naruto je...

-La ferme ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec lui ! On a commencé ensemble et on va finir ensemble !

Sasuke alla faire un pas mais l'arme qui était pointé sur l'Uzumaki lui en empêcha.

-Un pas et je tire.

-Tu bluff

-Je ne bluff pas Sasuke

-si regarde il bluff ! Il n'oserai pas, ajouta le blond

-Oui je sais qu'il bluff

-JE NE BLUFF PAS !

Il tira sur le sol pour faire comprendre qu'il serai bien capable de tuer Naruto.

-Kyaaaah il bluff pas ! Hurla le blond

-Oui j'ai vu ça... rajouta le brun en reculant

Un rire sadique s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que les deux chanteurs grincèrent des dents.

-Vous êtes à ma portée maintenant

-Jamais Sasuke acceptera de vous rejoindre !

-Oh que si petit impertinent

Il sortit de sa poche un « joujou » beaucoup plus gros que l'autre. Le blond laissa échapper un cris à la vue du jouet.

-Non non ! Ça ne rentrera jamais !

-Oh que si tu es vraiment trop chou

-non ! Ne le faîtes pas ! Hurla Sasuke

-Je vais me faire le plaisir de te déchirer en deux

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Naruto quand un coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. Une chevelure rousse apparut à la fenêtre.

-Non non ! Impossible ! Maman ?

-Kushina ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

-grr qui ose nous déranger.

Elle tira plusieurs fois dans la vitre qui se brisa en éclats. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient tressés et ses vêtements noirs reflétaient à la lumière. Elle entra avant de secouer un peu ses poings endolories peut être par la montée du bâtiment.

-Mon fils !

-Maman ?

-Kushina qu'est ce que … où est mon frère ?

-Ah ? Ton frère a préféré prendre les escaliers.

Un peu plus loin dans ses fameux escaliers.

-Attends... moi Sasuke... j'arrive fuuu...

L'aîné des Uchiwa s'écroula de fatigue.

-Désolé … les escaliers... m'ont vaincus...

Il rampa essayant d'atteindre encore quelque marche quand une main vint prendre la sienne et l'entraîner dans une course folle pleine d'étages et de marches.

-On va aller les sauver !

-Maman ?

-Oui on va à la rescousse de ton frère et de son copain !

De retour dans le couloir avec Sakura et Karin

-Sale garce ! Hurla Sakura

-Salope t'as vu ce que t'as fait ? Répondit l'autre

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en sang. Leurs vêtements en lambeau et des bleus ornait leurs peau.

-je ne te laisserai jamais passer...

-Pourquoi Karin on est réduit à se battre ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais

-On était de vrais amies à l'époque ! Pourquoi ?

-Arrête !

Elle envoya une droite malheureusement Sakura ne put éviter le coup, pensant qu'elle allait se faire frapper elle se protégea mais elle ne reçut rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de Gaara.

-Salut ma belle !

-Gaara ?

-Ouai c'est moi !

Le roux fit un petit sourire avec de reposer sa belle par terre. Il s'approcha de Karin avec un regard meurtrier.

-N'oppose pas de résistance

-Je... non...

Elle se laissa faire, le roux l'attacha et l'enferma dans une pièce.

Dans une autre salle.

-Je me demande où on est …

-Euh...

En bref les Uchiwa n'ont aucun sens de l'orientation !

-Maman c'est par là non ?

-Bah je sais pas...

-On est perdu ? c'est ça

-humm... oui je crois c'est embêtant

Les deux Uchiwa soupirèrent. Soudain ils virent quelqu'un passé.

-Eh oh ! Vous !

L'homme sortit une arme et s'empressa de menacer les deux perdus.

-On voulais juste savoir le chemin !

-Que faîtes vous là ?

-enfaîtes on cherche... Un petit blond, un brun et une femme rousse vous voyez le genre ?

-Non ! Dépêchez vous de sortir d'ici !

-Non pas tant qu'on ne les auras pas retrouver !

Mikoto et Itachi avaient sortis leurs armes de leurs poches et visé l'homme qui lâcha son pistolet et de lever les mains.

-Bon ok je vais vous dire, première à gauche du deuxième étages en parant vers la droite.

Gros blanc entre les trois. Ce fut Itachi qui brisa le silence.

-Vous voulez pas nous guider ?

-Oui bonne idée ! Dit Mikoto en souriant.

c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent accompagner de leur otage à la poursuite du blond et du brun.

Dans une autre salle à côté du bureau ou se trouvait Temari et Kankuro

-T'es sûr que c'est là ?

-Oui Gaara m'as demandé d'aller vérifier ce qu'il y avait .

Ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur Kabuto.

-Que.. ? Qu'est ce que … comment vous avez fait pour rentrer ?

-Euh...

-Et les gardes !

-euh ça ? Dit Temari en ouvrant en grand la porte et en dévoilant le tas de gardes dans un bains de sang.

-mais... ? Comment vous avez fait ?

-Méthode de nos familles

-de vos familles

-Ouai ! Rajouta Kankuro

-Vous êtes un sous fifre d'Orochimaru ?

-Non un otages gardait prisonnier en esclavage voilà ce que je suis

-Maintenant vous êtes libre !

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr on va le foutre en taule ce vieux serpent !

Kiba arriva par derrière accompagné de Kurenai et Tsunade. Il rajouta quelque chose

-Si vous voulez vous pourriez même faire parti de notre grande famille !

-Grande famille ? L'argenté avez les larmes aux yeux

-Oui ! On est tous unis quoi qu'il se passe !

Kankuro et Temari tendirent la main.

-Alors ? Vous venez avec nous ?

-Oh que oui !

C'est ainsi que Kabuto fut délivré et rejoignit la petite famille, un sourire heureux affiché sur les lèvres.

Mais tous n'était pas joué... car un coup de feu puis un cris retentit dans la pièce d'à côté.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre 32**_

Dans la salle, une fumée s'échappait de la fumée d'un flingue. Naruto tremblait de peur devant cette chose. Le corps d'Orochimaru gisait au sol, ses membres tremblaient.

Flash back

Kushina pointait son arme sur Orochimaru

- Relâche mon fils! cria la rousse

Le serpent eut un sourire dément s'approchant dangereusement de Naruto avec son énorme objet dans ses mains

- Je ne veux pas de ce truc en moi, s'écria le blond

- Tu vas aimer blondinet, sourit Orochimaru

- Tu vas t'éloigner de ma princesse! s'exclama Sasuke

- Je ne suis pas une princesse Sasuke! Arrête avec cette connerie! dit Naruto

- Un Naruto avec une robe orange et une couronne en or appelant son Sasuke du haut d'une tour garder par un affreux serpent-dragon du nom de Orochimerde, rêvassa Kushina, quelle romance...

Naruto rougit tandis qu'Orochimaru fulminait devant la comparaison que la rousse a faite de lui.

Sasuke sourit. En effet, Naruto était une véritable petite princesse en détresse. Soudain, il entendit un cri de douleur. Sasuke vit son petit ami se faire enfoncer par l'énorme objet d'Orochimaru.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on m'ignore, sourit le serpent, alors blondinet tu aimes?

- En-Enlevez-moi ça! cria Naruto tandis que des larmes perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux

Tout d'un coup, un coup de feu retentit et un cri se fit. Le blond voyait le corps d'Orochimaru tombait sur le sol

Fin du flash back

Sasuke courut vers Naruto encore un peu sous le choc.

- Sa-S-Sasuke tu peux m'y en-enlever, pleura le blond

La star regarda l'objet qui était dans son amant pour y prendre et y enlever délicatement. L'auteur gémissait de douleur tandis que Sasuke retirait la chose. Une fois cela finit il détacha son blond pour ensuite l'embrasser.

Mikoto et Itachi arrivèrent dans la pièce

- Ah bah mince on arrive trop tard... soupira la brune, quel idée on a eu de se perdre comme des bleus

- Les escaliers ont eu vraiment raison de nous, dit Itachi

- Tu savais qu'il y avait des ascenseurs, dit Kushina

- Hors de question que je rentrai dans une boîte qui monte et qui descends, s'exclama le brun

- Il y avait des ascenseurs? S'étonna Sasuke, pourquoi ce n'est pas précisé j'aurai pu arriver plus tôt pour sauver Naruto

- En parlant de moi, quelqu'un peut m'aider, dit le blond

Sa star répondit en le portant comme une princesse

- Je suis vraiment une princesse du début jusqu'à la fin, bouda l'auteur, pour la peine je te prive de sexe jusqu'à ce que je sois entièrement guéri et que tu arrêtes de me traiter comme une fille

- Attends Naruto... Tu es mon petit uke préféré, sourit Sasuke

- Ah parce qu'en plus tu as des maîtres alors là tu peux être sur que mes fesses te sont interdites, s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto... Mon amour tu es le seul dans mon cœur

- Mouai n'empêche que mes fesses te sont toujours interdites

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je te rappelle qu'un pervers pédophile m'a carrément déchiré de l'intérieur et que je suis à poil en moment... Arrête de me tripoter teme, hurla l'auteur tandis que Sasuke touchait ses bourses, Sasuke arrête...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakura et Gaara

- Tout le monde en l'air! crièrent-ils

Mais cinq regards les regardaient puis les joues de la rose prirent une belle teinte rouge

- Naruto est tout nu! S'exclama-t-elle

- Merci de me le rappeler j'ai froid mais ce n'est pas grave... Et Sasuke arrête espèce de pervers cela ne t'a pas suffit la douche

- Naruto s'est sa manière de te dire qu'il t'aime, sourit Kushina

- Oui mais là je crois que je suis bon pour un autre tour à l'hôpital, râla Naruto

- Oui tu as raison mon poussin... Allons vite à l'hôpital! s'exclama la rousse

- Naruto... On a quelque chose pour toi, intervint Sakura

La rose tendit une feuille et le blond la prit en écarquillant les yeux c'étaient la chanson que Karin lui avait volé

- Je peux la lire? demanda Sasuke

Naruto sourit avant de la faire voir. La star la lit avant de lui aussi sourire

- Voilà la chanson qui va nous faire gagner la finale et la Battle Run académie, Naruto tu es génial… Merci Sakura pour avoir réussi à la retrouver

- C'est normal après tout cette chanson appartient à Naruto et non à cette fille et je dois dire que Gaara m'a beaucoup aidé, sourit la rose

Naruto vit leur main entrelacer ensemble

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble, sourit Sasuke, je suis content pour toi

Sakura rougit mais elle raffermit sa prise sur la main de son de nouveau petit ami.

-Karin nous a séparé mais ces actes nous ont faits revenir ensemble, sourit la rose

Flash back

Après avoir laissé Karin, Sakura trouva la chanson qu'elle avait volée. La rose regardait le roux avec une lueur un peu triste et Gaara le remarqua

-Que t'arrive-t-il Sakura ? demanda-t-il

- C'est juste que je repensais à notre relation, j'avais souvent l'impression de nous revoir avec Sasuke et Naruto c'est un petit sentiment de nostalgie

- Tu veux qu'on reprenne notre histoire là où elle s'est arrêtée ? proposa le roux, lorsque je t'ai revu je me suis demandé pourquoi je t'ai quitté à l'époque… J'étais stupide de croire ces rumeurs sur toi… De croire en Karin alors que j'aurai du te croire si on aime quelqu'un c'est elle qu'on doit croire en premier

- Gaara… C'est trop tard pour nous, dit-elle

- Non ne dit pas cela Sakura laisse-moi une dernière chance, supplia le roux, te souviens-tu comment on était heureux ensemble avant que Karin mette son grain de sel et ne détruise tout se qu'on a construit à deux…

- Gaara… Je… Ne sais pas… Fit-elle tandis que des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, tu m'as fait souffrir Gaara tu ne sais pas à quel point

Le roux la prit dans ses bras

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais je veux vraiment qu'on recommence une histoire alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi une dernière chance pour nous, dit Gaara

Sakura le regardait avant de hocher la tête

-Je veux bien réessayer, souffla-t-elle

Gaara sourit avant de l'embrasser. Soudain, un coup de feu et un cri les stoppa et il se dépêcha de vite trouver la source

Fin du flash back

-Je suis content pour vous, sourit Sasuke

- Sa-Sasu… J'ai froid, trembla Naruto

Le brun regarda autour de lui et il trouva une couverture qu'Itachi posa sur le blond

-On y va pour l'hôpital encore une fois, soupira Naruto

- Ne t'inquiète pas je serai à ton chevet, sourit Sasuke

- Désolé de contrecarré tes plans mais demain on a la final et s'il faut la chanter il faudra s'entrainer, dit Sakura

- Déjà à l'hôpital et on parle de la finale plus tard, intervint Mikoto, je n'ai pas envie que mon gendre et des soucis sexuels avec mon petit canard

- Petit canard ? Ria Naruto, c'est à cause de tes cheveux ?

- On en reparlera de ça plus tard on y va, dit Sasuke en courant avec le blond jusque dans la voiture de son frère, Itachi grouille-toi

Dans les escaliers

-Sasuke où tu es ? Mince je me suis encore perdu… Et dire qu'un Uchiwa est censé avoir de la classe et bien cela ne marche qu'avec… Personne


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33

Quelques heures plus tard …

Une jeune infirmière sortit de la chambre. Sasuke se leva et entra en 4ème vitesse dans la chambre où était son amant.

Kushina s'arrêta devant l'infirmière.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien, il dort. D'ici une ou deux heures il sera en pleine forme

-Et pour... son... demanda la rousse sans osée finir sa phrase

-Ah euh... il cicatrise vite on lui a donné plusieurs anti-douleurs il ne reste plus qu'à attendre

-Merci

-De rien c'est mon boulot de toute façon

Kushina entra à son tour dans la chambre et découvrit le brun au côté de son fils. Elle fut tout simplement heureuse.

-Minato... si seulement tu étais encore là... murmura t elle

Elle se reprit et éloigna toutes les pensées négatives d'elle. Sasuke contempla le visage de son ange en murmurant quelques paroles.

-Sasuke ? Demanda nerveusement la femme rousse

-...

-Ne te laisse pas décourager...

-...j'en ai marre qu'il me soit enlevé

-...

-Marre qu'on lui fasse du mal

Des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux. La femme rousse regardait le spectacle impuissante tandis que le brun serrait les draps blancs.

-Je ne veux plus être impuissant !

-Sasuke calme toi !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !

-Sasuke ! Hurla Kushina

Le brun releva la tête et découvrit la jeune femme rousse en pleure. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une couleur sombre.

-Je...

-Ferme là ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Sasuke baissa les yeux tandis que le jeune femme essayait de reprendre de ses esprits.

-Ne dit plus jamais de chose pareil...

-...

-Promets moi de ne jamais plus en parler

-Je ... le jure...

La jeune mère renifla avant d'essuyer les quelques larmes restantes.

-Naruto désolé... pardonne moi...

Il regardait avec attention la bouille de son ange. Il fit un petit sourire avant de soupirer.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Itachi … remplit la paperasse à l'accueil, Gaara, Sakura, Temari et Kankuro sont au poste de police en train de tout expliquer, Kiba et Kankuro sont partis chercher quelques choses à manger, Mikoto est restée sur le lieu avec des policiers car elle attend Kurenai et Tsunade pour venir la chercher.

-...

Kushina se déplaça et se mit de l'autre côté du lit regardant son fils. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père... intrépide et courageux, tu ne mesures pas le danger.

-... ?

-Si seulement il était encore là

Elle releva la tête vers Sasuke.

-Ton père aussi était comme toi, il a toujours était au côté de mon mari

-Mon père ?

-Oui ! Malgré qu'il soit grincheux et grognon ton père était le meilleur ami de Minato

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ils ne se ressemblaient pas mais ils se complétaient.

Un peu plus loin à l'accueil de l'hôpital

Itachi était avachi avec élégance sur un des bancs où les patients attendaient leurs tours. Un tas de feuille à la main, il attendait le temps passer.

-le numéro 157 !

-tss...

Il regarda son ticket : 725...

Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du bureau d'un jeune femme qui buvait son café.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de laisser des gens très pressé s'impatienter pendant que vous vous buvez un café ?

-Vous n'avez pas de honte de déranger une jeune femme pendant qu'elle boit son café ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire moi ! s'indigna Itachi

-Vous croyez que je n'ai rien à faire moi !?

L a jeune dame n'avait daigné levait les yeux vers l'aîné des Uchiwa.

-Allez vous assoir et attendez votre tour.

-Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

-Monsieur je ne peux rien faire pour vous !

La jeune dame leva la tête et croisa le regard noir de l'Uchiwa.

-Je suis 725ème et vous voulez que j'attende mon tour !

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Itachi Uchiwa ! Pourquoi ne daignez vous pas bouger votre derrière et me chercher les papiers qu'il me faut pour sortir mon beau frère de cet hôpital ! Balança t il

-Mais..je ne peux...

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas dévoilant une silhouette essouflé. Itachi s'était retourné pour voir d'où venait le bruit et découvrit un jeune homme roux.

L'inconnu se redressa dévoilant son corps tout à fait alléchant moulé par des vêtements mouillés et clair laissant apercevoir sa peau.

Des murmures indiscrets se firent entendre.

-Mais ce n'est pas Yahiko le célèbre écrivain

-Que fait il là ?

-c'est l'écrivain qui a reçu un prix nobel non ?

-Woah ! Il est trop sexy !

Il avança vers le contoir à côté de l'aîné des Uchiwa tandis que celui-ci le dévorait du regard.

-Vous avez fini de me fixer ainsi ?

Deux yeux de couleurs chocolat l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Je...Ah euh... désolé...

-Ne seriez vous pas... ?

-Hum... ?

Le roux le détailla un instant.

-Non je dois me tromper...

Il se pencha vers le dossier qu'avait en main Itachi. Et quand il vit le nom « Naruto Uzumaki » sur la feuille il fronça les sourcils.

-D'où vous tirez ces papiers ?

-... ? ça ne vous regarde guère.

-Si ça me regarde !

-Non en aucun cas !

Le brun se tourna vers la dame sous le regard surpris du roux.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Hum ? Itachi … Itachi Uchiwa et vous qui êtes vous ?

Celui ci ne répondit pas et garda le silence.

-Où est mon cousin ?

-votre cousin ? Demanda Itachi

-Oui mon cousin...

-Naruto ?

Le roux acquiesça, le brun réfléchit un instant.

-En échange je veux votre nom et je veux les papiers qu'elle me doit ! Dit il en pointant du doigt qui détaillait chaque centimètre du roux qui fixait le brun.

-C'est d'accord.

Il se retourna vers la jeune dame et lui prit sa main.

-S'il vous plaît chère demoiselle auriez vous l'amabilité de lui donner les feuilles dont il a besoin.

La jeune femme devint rouge pivoine et aquiesca lentement avant d'aller chercher les dîtes « feuilles ». Itachi resta bouche bée.

-C-C'est pas possible ! Qui est tu !?

-Mon nom est Yahiko

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fixait l'aîné des Uchiwa détaillant un corp parfait.

-tu me dois mon dû non ? Où est sa chambre ?

-je récupère les papiers et je t'y conduis mon cher.

Au poste de police

-On n'était pas censé faire ça... se lamenta Kiba

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise...

Gaara se pencha et embrassa sa belle.

-Tant que je suis avec toi tout est merveilleux...

Kiba et Kankuro pouffèrent de rire.

-Même dans une cellule ? Rajouta Temari

Sakura soupira et rajouta.

-J'espère que Tsunade et Kurenai vont bientôt arrivé !

Dans les plaines du Kentucky.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu conduises ! Hurla Tsunade

-C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas de GPS !

Kurenai s'était assise dans l'herbe fraiche et respirait l'odeur de la campagne.

-Kurenai ! Réagit un peu bons sang !

-On est bien là !

Mikoto était en pleure tandis que Tsunade essayait de la calmer

-comment on va faire pour retrouver le chemin ?

Un klaxon de tracteur retentit.

-J'vous emmène quelque part mes p'tites ? Demanda un vieux monsieur


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapitre 34**_

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Sasuke continuait de regarder Naruto dormir paisiblement... Le brun caressa la joue striée de trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. Un gémissement lui répondit. Des yeux azurs s'ouvrirent sur le monde et sur ce qui l'entoure

- Tu es réveillé, sourit Sasuke

Le blond regarda la personne à ses côtés pour ensuite lui sourire amicalement.

- Tu es resté avec moi tout le long, dit Naruto

- Tu crois quoi... Je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul, répliqua Sasuke

- Embrasse-moi, souffla le blond

La star se leva pour ensuite se pencher sur le lit et il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke pour l'attirer contre lui. Leur langue s'était déjà trouvée et jouée ensemble

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit mais cela n'arrêta pas les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce

A la porte, il y avait Yahiko qui restait statufié et Itachi qui lui rougit en passant qu'il pourrait peut-être essayé avec le roux

Ce dernier se racla la gorge déclarant sa présence. Les deux garçons se séparèrent pour voir leur visiteur. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui était avec Itachi. Sasuke fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était ce roux avec son frère.

- Yahiko, s'écria Naruto, tu m'as manqué mon vieux alors comment se passe ta carrière d'écrivain?

Sasuke regarda étrangement son amant essayant de lui transmettre une question silencieusement

- Ah Yahi, je te présente Sasuke Uchiha mon petit ami... Sasuke voici Yahiko Uzumaki mon cousin, sourit Naruto, il est né du côté de ma mère. C'est le fils du frère de ma mère

- Hn... répondit le cadet brun

- Tu peux m'expliquer Naruto? dit Yahiko

- De quoi? S'étonna le blond

- Et bien... Déjà pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital et ensuite pourquoi tu embrasses ce mec qui ressemble presque à l'idiot à côté de moi, répondit le roux

Les deux bruns regardèrent le roux et Sasuke le regarda avec des yeux tellement sombre et meurtrier qu'il pourrait tuer le roux par sa propre volonté

- Ah... Je te l'ai Sasuke c'est mon petit ami et l'idiot comme tu dis c'est son grand-frère, sourit Naruto innocent

" Naruto arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en disant que je suis un idiot" pleura mentalement Itachi

- Mais Yahi, tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question, bouda le blond

- Et toi à la question qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'hôpital

- D'abord moi, râla l'auteur-compositeur

- Oui tout va bien, je suis à New York pour la promotion de mon nouveau livre qui vient d'être édité et qui sortira la semaine prochaine, répondit Yahiko

- Moi c'est simple, je me suis fait enlever par un serpent totalement affreux qui s'est amusé avec des objets bizarres et à me les foutres dans les fesses, sourit Naruto avec des petites fleurs autour de lui

- Ne sourit pas à cause de ça, dobe et les fleurs! Dégagez! s'exclama Sasuke fouettant l'air

- Donc voilà comment je suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, dit le blond

Yahiko soupira

- Tu n'as pas perdu ta manie de t'attirer tous les ennuies de la Terre, dit le roux

- Je ne crois pas être devenu Calimero, réfléchit Naruto

Soudain, une infirmière rentra dans la pièce

- Les visites sont finies... Je vous prierai de laisser le patient se reposer, dit la jeune femme

- Sasu... Tu vas m'abandonner, pleura presque Naruto

- Veuillez m'excuser mais est-ce que Sasuke peut rester ici, répliqua Yahiko

- Mais...

L'infirmière vit le visage du roux et elle rougit violemment

- Je vous ferai un autographe, sourit Yahiko

- Oui il peut rester, sourit la femme

- Merci... Sasuke prend soin de mon cousin, dit l'écrivain, et toi blondinet fait gaffe à l'avenir

- Tu peux compter sur moi, s'exclama Naruto

Les deux adultes sortirent de la pièce laissant l'infirmière, Naruto et Sasuke dans la pièce

Le blond souriait car il allait avoir son amant pour lui toute la nuit. Sasuke lui aussi était heureux et il enleva ses chaussures pour s'allonger au côté de son petit ami. Ce dernier attendit que son brun soit confortablement installé pour poser sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre laissant ensuite les deux garçons qui se bécotaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Morphée passe par là pour endormir les deux garçons

Itachi avait accompagné Yahiko jusqu'à sa voiture espérant pouvoir lui parler mais rien

Le roux se retourna pour voir le brun qui le suivait. Il soupira

- Tu as de la chance, souffla l'écrivain

Itachi regarda Yahiko étrangement. Ce dernier sourit devant la tête du brun

- Cela te dit de venir dans mon appartement? demanda le roux avec un sourire malicieux

Le brun sourit avant d'accepter l'offre

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla en douceur dans les bras protecteurs de son amant. Ce dernier dormait encore. Le blond prit son carnet et il écrivit une nouvelle chanson dessus

- Tu écris quoi, mon cœur? demanda Sasuke

- Une nouvelle chanson

- Elle n'est pas un peu bizarre rien qu'au titre?

- Pourquoi? Moi je la trouve belle... Pour la musique, truc un peu celtique serait bien

Sasuke sourit

- Surtout que c'est un duo, s'exclama Naruto

- On peut s'entrainer avant la finale, proposa le brun

- Oui la musique? demanda le blond

- Tu nous donneras l'air

Naruto sourit avant de commencer

_**I want my tears back**_

(Je veux que mes larmes reviennent)

_The treetops, the chimneys, the snow bed__ stories, winter grey_

(Les cimes des arbres, les cheminées, les histoires aux lits quand il neige, l'hivers gris)_  
__Wildflowers, those meadows of heaven, wind in the wheat_

(Les fleurs sauvages, ces prairies paradisiaques, le vent dans les blés)_  
_  
_A rail road__ accros__ waters, the scent of grandfatherly love_

(Une voie ferrée au dessus de l'eau, le parfum de l'amour de grand-père)_  
__Blue bayous, Decembers, moon through a dragonfly's wings__  
_( Des bayous bleus, décembre, la lune au travers des ailes de libellules)

_Where is the wonder where's the awe_

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte) _  
__Where's dear Alice knocking on the door_

( Où est donc cette chère Alice qui frappe à la porte)_  
__Where's the trapdoor that takes me there_

( Où est la porte piégée qui m'a menée ici?)_  
__Where's the real is shattered by a Mad Marsh Hare_

( Où est le réel brisé par un lièvre fou des marais)_  
_  
**Where is the wonder where's the awe**

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte?)**  
****Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for**

( Où sont les nuits blanches pour lesquelles je vivais jadis?)**  
****Before the years ta****ke me**

( Avant j'aimerai que les années m'emportent)**  
****I wish to see**

( J'aimerai voir)**  
****The lost in me**

( L'homme perdu en moi)**  
****  
**_**I want my tears back**_

( Je veux que mes larmes reviennent)_**  
**__**I want my tears back now**_

( Je veux que mes larmes reviennent maintenant)_**  
**_  
_A ballet on a grove, still growing young all alone_

(Un ballet sur un bosquet, jeunesse grandissant toujours toute seule)

_A rag doll, a best friend, the voice of Mary Costa_

(Une poupée de chiffon, un meilleur ami, la voix de Mary Costa)

_Where is the wonde__r where's the awe_

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte) _  
__Where's dear Alice knocking on the door_

( Où est donc cette chère Alice qui frappe à la porte)_  
__Where's the trapdoor that takes me there_

( Où est la porte piégée qui m'a menée ici?)_  
__Where's the re__al is shattered by a Mad Marsh Hare_( Où est le réel brisé par un lièvre fou des marais)

**Where is the wonder where's the awe**

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte) **  
****Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for**

( Où sont les nuits blanches pour lesquelles je vivais jadis?)**  
****Before the years take me**

( Avant j'aimerai que les années m'emportent)**  
****I wish to see**

( J'aimerai voir)**  
****The lost in me**

( L'homme perdu en moi)

_**Where is the wonder where's the awe**_

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte) _**  
**__**Where are **__**the sleepless nights I used to live for**_

( Où sont les nuits blanches pour lesquelles je vivais jadis?)_**  
**__**Before the years take me**_

( Avant j'aimerai que les années m'emportent)_**  
**__**I wish to see**_

( J'aimerai voir)_**  
**__**The lost in me**_

( L'homme perdu en moi)

_**I want my **__**tears back**__**  
**__**I want my tears back now**_

**Where is the wonder where's the awe**

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte)

**Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for**

( Où sont les nuits blanches pour lesquelles je vivais jadis?)**  
****Before the years take me**

( Avant j'aimerai que les années m'emportent)**  
****I wish to see**

( J'aimerai voir)**  
****The lost in me**

( L'homme perdu en moi)

_**Where is the wonder where's the awe**_

( Où est la merveille? Où est la crainte) _**  
**__**Where are the sleepless nights I used to live for**_

( Où sont les nuits blanches pour lesquelles je vivais jadis?)_**  
**__**Before the years take me**_

( Avant j'aimerai que les années m'emportent)_**  
**__**I wish to see**_

( J'aimerai voir)_**  
**__**The lost in me**_

( L'homme perdu en moi)

_**I want my tears back**_

( Je veux que mes larmes reviennent)_**  
**__**I wa**__**nt my tears back now**_

( Je veux que mes larmes reviennent maintenant)

Sasuke et Naruto finirent de chanter avant de sourire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kushina

- Sasuke, Naruto... Il faut qu'on y aille pour la finale, sourit la rousse

- Je peux? demanda le blond

- Oui l'hôpital m'a dit que c'était bon... Allez venez sinon on va être en retard

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de s'habiller et ils rejoignirent la mère du blond dans la voiture allant pour la finale

- Aujourd'hui à lieu enfin la grande finale de la Battle Run academie, s'exclama la présentatrice, je suis Angélique et je vous présente la première équipe à passer... C'est la Gakuren studio Konoha

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Une guitare ouvrit le bal suivit de la batterie.

Une lumière s'illumina sur Sasuke

**There's a woman crying out tonight**  
(Il y a une femme qui pleurt ce soir)  
**Her world has changed**  
(Son monde a changé)  
**She asks God why**  
(Elle a demandé à Dieu pourquoi)  
**Her only son has died**  
(Son unique fils est mort)  
**And now he****r daughter cries**  
(Et maintenant sa fille pleure)

**She can't sleep at night**  
(Elle ne peut pas dormir la nuit)

**Downtown**  
(Au centre ville)  
**Another day for all the suits and ties**  
(Un autre jour pour tous les costumes et cravates)  
**Another war to fight**  
(Une autre guerre pour se battre)  
**There's no regard for life**  
(Il n'y a aucun respect pour la vie)  
**How do they sleep at night**  
(Comment dorment-ils la nuit)  
**How can we make things right ?**  
(Comment peut-on faire les choses correctement ?)  
**Just wanna make this right**  
(Je veux juste faire ça bien)

Une lumière s'alluma sur Naruto qui porta son micro à ses lèvres accompagnant son amant en lui prenant sa main

_**We believe (x6)**__  
_(Nous croyons (x6))  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)

**We are all the same**  
(On est tous les mêmes)  
**Human in**** all our ways and all of pain**  
(Humain dans toutes les façons et toutes les douleurs)

Naruto chanta suivit de Sasuke

_So let it be_  
(Donc laisse ça se produire)  
**There's a love that could fall down like rain**  
(Il y a un amour qui pourrait tomber comme la pluie)  
_Let us see_  
(Laissons nous voir)  
**Let forgiveness wash away the pain**  
(Laisses le pardon enlever la douleur)  
What we need  
(Ce dont on a besoin)  
**And no one really knows what they are searching for**  
(Et personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'elle cherche)  
_We believe_  
(Nous croyons)  
**This world is crying for so much more**  
(Ce monde pleur pour tellement plus)

_**We believe (x6)**__  
_(Nous croyons (x6))  
_**In this love**__  
_(En cet amour)

_**We believe (x6)**__  
_(Nous croyons (x6))  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)

**So this world**  
(Donc ce monde)  
**Is too ****much**  
(Est trop)  
**For you to take**  
(Pour que tu le prennes)  
_Just lay it down in front of me_  
(Etales le juste devant moi)  
_I'll be everything you need__  
_(Je serais tout ce dont tu as besoin)  
**In every way**  
(Sous tous les angles)

_**We believe (x6)**__  
_(Nous croyons (x6))  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)  
_**We believe**_  
(Nous croyons)  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)  
_**We believe**_  
(Nous croyons)  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)  
_**We believe**_  
(Nous croyons)  
_**In this love**_  
(En cet amour)

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle alors que tout le monde portait un tee-shirt écrit "We believe"

Kiba sourit reconnaissant la chanson... Désormais, il n'était plus l'esclave de Karin. Il était libre

Naruto embrassa Sasuke qui répondit grandement.

- Bien maintenant que les deux groupes sont passés je vais vous dire qui a remporté la Battle...

Elle ouvrit une enveloppe et reporta son micro à ses lèvres

- Je dois dire que j'étais fière d'être la présentatrice de cette émission mondiale... Cela m'a permet de voir des talents se créer et se développer... C'est donc avec le plus honneur que je vais annoncer le gagnant, sourit Angélique

Un roulement de tambour retentit les lumières s'éteignirent. Tout le monde se tenait la main devant un tel stresse. Il fermait les yeux priant.

- Et les vainqueurs sont... La Gakuren studio Konoha, s'exclama la présentatrice

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux avant de sourire et de se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami

- On a gagné Sasu... On a gagné! cria le blond tandis que des confettis tombaient du ciel

- Oui on a gagné, sourit le brun en embrassant son petit ami

* * *

Mouahahaha ^^

Eh oui c'est bientôt la fin de ce long périple! Mais attendez il reste l'épilogue ! ^^


End file.
